I Can't Live Without You
by brittana11
Summary: Brett is in the Air Force and has been gone for the better part of a year. He returns home to his pregnant wife and daughter for a well deserved year off. I suck at summaries so please give this story a chance. Mostly a happy story as I dislike writing angst Genderswap Brittany, Brittana with some Quinn/Sam, Klaine, Tike and what story would be complete without a sprinkling of Sue.
1. Coming Home

**Hello everyone here is yet another long story that I have started to embark on. I've have this idea in my head for a while (meaning it made my list of stories) and I've already written out like seventeen chapters so I thought it was about time that I start posting. This story is going to be the longest one that I've written yet at about thirty-five chapters give or take a few. There will be time jumps and the bulk of the story will take place over two years. I'm also adding in a bunch of flashbacks as I just like them in general and I hope they give you all an inside view on past things that have happened to my version of these characters. **

**I'm not sure how I feel about this first military part as it's not something I'm use to writing about, but oh well got to start somewhere. Oh and just in case anyone gets confused of where they live it's in San Diego, I don't think I mentioned it in here. **

**I Can't Live Without You**

"Sergeant we need to get out of here!" Sam shouts at his best friend and Sergeant Brett.

"We'll get out of here Sam when we have all our men back." Brett growls frustrated with his co-pilot.

Even though there's two trucks off about two thousand yards hidden in a sand dune, he still didn't like that thought of just leaving two of his men even if they were taking heavy fire from gods knows where.

"Just take off if we don't you'll never see San or your kids!" Sam shouts hoping that that would get him to take off.

Brett stared off into the desert in front of them knowing that his friend is right. He's risking his life enough and he did promise his wife that he'd come back in one piece in time for his second daughter's birth. He had missed his first daughter's birth as he was deployed in Africa at the time. He had to get back so he sighed and signaled for Sam to start the engine as they were going to take off. The sooner they got back to the base the sooner he could inform the General that their peace meeting didn't go as planned and could get home to his lovely wife Santana.

Santana had been his best friend since she punched Noah Puckerman on the nose for making fun of him for being small when they were six. It wasn't until ninth grade that everything changed. Sure Brett had been noticing for the last year that Santana's body was changing. She developed breasts, some curves and all the boys were starting to take notice of her and ask her out. But in ninth grade Brett hit his growth spurt and spurted up to six foot five, his voice deepened and he had to start shaving. It was then that he finally got the courage to ask her out. They have been together ever since. Sure they hit some bumps Senior year when Santana got jealous of all the girls hitting on Brett and him not noticing and started dating Puck for a week. That ended when Brett beat the fuck out of him for bragging about fucking the daylights out of Santana. Little did any of them know that Santana was already two months pregnant with Brett's baby.

When they found out Brett had been excited at the thought of a little Santana running around. Santana was grateful that Brett wasn't going to leave her and wanted her and their baby. Too bad though her parents weren't in the same line of thinking, they kicked her out. Brett told his mom who welcomed Santana into the family. They got married once Santana turned eighteen and she gave birth to their daughter Sophia five months after graduating. She's an exact replica of her mother except for her bright blue eyes she had gotten from her father. Brett had been very worried about how he was going to provide for his family as he had barely graduated high school. So two days after graduating he joined the Air Force. A month before Sophia was born he was shipped out to Africa. Thankfully though his mom was there for Santana as was Quinn, Tina and Mike. That was around four years ago and two years ago they had moved to San Diego as Santana had wanted out of Lima.

"Pierce, when you going home?" a private asked as they flew towards the base."

"A week if I'm lucky. It will be the first time I'll be home for more than five days in the last year." Brett sighs wanting so badly to hold Santana and his daughter in his arms.

"Dude you got like a month off six months ago though didn't you?" a private asks.

"No about a year ago I'd be home for five days then be called out for a week before I'd go home for another five days and it went like that for three months before being called over here." Brett explains.

"How long will you be staying?" Sam asks knowing Brett was one of the best pilots the Air Force has and they won't likely allow him too much time off.

"Six months maybe a year." Brett smiles.

"Damn I wish I could get that much time." the private says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"Sophia are you excited to see daddy?" Santana asks laying down next to her daughter.

"Yes, but hows long do we gets to sees him?" little Sophia slurs snuggling as close as she can to her mother with her perturbing belly.

"He's going to be here for a whole year." Santana tells her.

"So hes be here for my birthday." Sophia excitedly says jumping up and down.

"Yes and we'll get to spend time as a whole family before your sister is born." Santana says her smile growing at the thought of having her husband home for more than five days.

It had been five months ago that he had been home last and that had also been when she had gotten pregnant with their second child. She had been so happy to have Brett home that she had gotten Quinn to watch Sophia one night so Brett could fuck her all night which they actually did. It seriously was all night from nine to seven in the morning. In fact neither of them could walk normally the next day when they took Sophia to the zoo. He had to leave the day after and it had torn both her and Sophia apart.

"Hes coming toes right mommy?" Sophia asks cuddling up to her mom again.

Santana was about to reply when a gruff voice answers instead. "he's home right now."

Brett's tackled to the ground by his wife and daughter.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouts grabbing a hold of his arm and shoulder and plastering herself to him.

"Brett," Santana says in disbelief as she kisses all over his face before laying a huge passionate kiss on his lips.

"God I've missed you." Brett says as he hugs his girls close to him breathing in their scent before picking them both up and carrying them to the bed.

Being passed midnight Sophia doesn't last longer than five minutes before she's out cold still grabbing a hold of her father's arm.

"We've missed you." Santana whispers kissing him deeply.

"I've missed you all too." Brett whispers putting a hand on her swollen belly.

"Brett please tell me your home for good. I can't stand the thought of losing you." Santana cries into his chest.

"I don't know San, I don't want to leave the three of you, but if the Air Force calls me back then I have to." Brett says pulling Santana into him. "I love you more than life itself." he whispers.

"I love you too Brett." Santana whispers putting her head on his chest.

She sighs happy that Brett's home and hopeful would be home for a very long time. She always did feel safer when Brett's home and arms are wrapped around her. Having him home she felt whole for the first time in five months.

"Brett don't leave us." she whispers before falling asleep.

Brett wakes up at six, but can't move as he's pinned down by his wife and daughter. Smiling he kisses Sophia's head before slowly pulling his arm out of her grip.

"San," he whispers kissing her softly.

"Mmmm, just a few more minutes." she groans somehow blanketing herself even more over him.

"San I have to take a shower." Brett tries to get out from under her.

"But I just want to lay in bed with you all day." Santana whines tightening her grip on Brett.

"We will, but first I need to wash all the sand and war off of me." he reasons kissing her again as she finally let him get up.

"Hurry back," she says snuggling up to their daughter.

Brett just smiles as he looks down at his two girls. They really are his world. If it wasn't for them he'd be stuck working a sucky job in Lima like Puck and Finn. He couldn't wait to meet their newest little one either and is beyond happy that he's going to get to see her born.

Showering quickly, he returned to bed to see that Sophia's sobbing and Santana's trying to calm her down.

"See Sophia daddy's right here." Santana says handing Sophia to Brett who looks worriedly at his daughter.

"What's wrong ducky?" he asks kissing her little cheeks.

"Yous can'ts leave daddy." she sobs into his neck clinging tightly to him.

"Shh I'm not going to leave you ducky." he calmly says sitting on the bed next to Santana who puts her head on his shoulder happy to have him back to help.

"How about we go to Disneyland?" Brett asks.

"Yours the bests daddy!" Sophia shouts jumping out of his arms to go get dressed.

"What happens to my day in bed?" Santana giggles happy to see Sophia so happy.

"Well I figure we have all night for that and I feel bad that I haven't been here much for the last year." Brett sighs thinking that after he finishes up the rest of his contract that he's leaving the military it's just not worth missing his family as much anymore.

"Oh baby it's not your fault." Santana coos pulling Brett into her.

"I know, but I just miss you guys so much while I'm gone and I've already missed too much of Sophia's life thus far I can't bear to miss that much of our other little ducky's too." Brett says breaking down even more with every word until he's crying in his wife's arms.

Santana knows that being away hurts Brett more than her and Sophia even though they miss him at least they have each other, her husband has no one. She just stands there rubbing his back and whispering that everything will be okay now that he's back. She hesitates to tell him that Noah Puckerman is in town and has tried to contact her.

It was common knowledge in high school that Puck had a thing for her, but she has always only had eyes for Brett. Even during the week Senior year when she had broke up with him and dated Puck it was all to get Brett jealous. And boy did it work, after Brett beat Puck up, he took Santana back to her empty house and fucked her until she passed out five hours later covered in his cum.

"Mommy, daddy hurrys ups. I wants to go to Disney." Sophia shouts running in to drag them both into the kitchen.

"Brett I have to tell you something." Santana says once they're in the car.

"What baby?" Brett asks taking her hand and kissing it which causes Sophia to giggle. She loves to see how much her parents love each other. It meant that she wouldn't ever not have both her mommy and daddy together.

"Puck's been trying to contact me since you last left." Santana quietly says hoping Brett won't get too upset.

"I'll..." he doesn't say anything when he looks in the mirror and sees Sophia sitting there humming a Disney song.

"Sweetie you know-"

"I could never blame you." Brett cuts her off not wanting her to think he has any anger towards her.

"It's just I know he really liked me and I used him to get back at you. If I hadn't done that he wouldn't think that he stood a chance which he doesn't." Santana sighs putting her head on his shoulder.

"Babe that over four years ago before we knew that we were going to leave our first little ducky. Stop worrying about that we both did stupid things and forgave each other plus I finally got to beat him up so it's all good. So long as he keeps away from my woman." Brett finishes with a growl.

Santana swoons at how hot her husband is when he gets all possessive and protective of her and their daughter.

"DISNEY!" Sophia shouts looking out the window her little hands flat on it as she stares wide eyed.

Brett pulls into the parking lot and quickly finds them a spot. Sophia is bouncing with excitement waiting for her dad to let her out of the car. Brett picks up his wife who gasps as Sophia grabs his hand finally having been let out and tries to drag him towards the entrance.

"She's so much like you." Santana says snuggling into her husband's firm yet comfortable chest.

"Yeah, but she looks just like you." Brett says kissing her.

"Well if she looked like you I'd be worried." Santana jokes clinging onto her husband as he spins them around managing to pick up their daughter as well.

"Daddy," Sophia squeals one of her arms tightly around her father's neck the other around her mother's.

"What ducky?" Brett asks kissing both their foreheads as he walks towards the entrance.

"You're really sthrong." she sighs burrowing herself into her father's left side.

"That's right baby girl your daddy's strong." Santana says looking into his eyes both remembering the day that Santana's parents found out she was pregnant.

**Flashback**

"Oh my god," Santana gasps dropping the test on the bathroom floor.

She couldn't believe it she was fucking pregnant and worse it might not be Brett's. She can't tell him, she won't tell him. The only thing she can think to do is to get an abortion that way she won't have to deal with heartbreak of Brett leaving her if this isn't his kid.

"Hold up Santana first math before the freak out you only slept with Puck once and that was two weeks ago. It has to be Brett's kid." she shouts to herself doing a happy dance just as Brett comes in.

"Well what's got you so happy?" he asks wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm pregnant." she just about shouts turning to lay one on him.

They both freeze each thinking what the fuck. Santana furious with herself for shouting that out without testing the waters first and Brett wondering when before a huge smile breaks out on his face.

"I'm going to be a father." Brett says a huge smile on his face as he picks her up.

"I thought," she pauses trying to get the courage to tell him. "I thought it might be Puck's until I did the math and figured it could be his." she stutters out.

Brett stares at her for several moments before he finally get over his shock.

"San you know I would never leave you. I don't blame you we were broken up and it's not like I wasn't trolling around to try and make you jealous too." Brett says engulfing Santana in a huge hug as he picks her up.

"I know, but still the thought that this baby might not have been yours scares me." Santana sobs into his chest.

"Hey baby look at me." Brett says kissing her lightly on the head. "This baby is mine not Puck's so you don't have to worry about that." he calmly says carrying her to the bed. "I'm going to take care of both of you." he promises kissing his woman before she fell asleep in his arms, curling into his chest protectively.

If there's one thing Brett knows well actually three, but whose counting is that he loves Santana more than anyone, two that he would love their child just as much and third Mr. Lopez is going to kill him. He knows his girlfriend's dad hates him and thinks he's not good enough for his daughter, but ignores that because he loves Santana. He knows that this will end badly and that if Mr. Lopez gets his way he'll never see Santana or his baby again this is something that he will not let happen. Finally having a sort of plan formed he drifts off into sleep.

Maria Lopez recognized Brett's truck in the driveway the moment her husband pulls in.

"Why does she continue to date that stupid boy. He's going nowhere in life." Mario Lopez fumes pissed that after three years trying to break them up and when it finally happens that it took them less than a week to get back together.

"Oh Mario hush she loves Brett and if you just took the time to get to know him you'd like him too. He really is such a sweet young man." Maria says getting out.

"That maybe true, but how is he going to provide for our daughter." Mario questions as they walk into the house.

"He will even if he has to get three jobs to give her everything she'll ever want and need." Maria says confidently walking upstairs towards her daughter's room.

Maria sighs lovingly when she sees her daughter curled into her boyfriend. Mario on the other hand is pissed. He hates when they would sleep in the same bed it implies that other things are going on. That's when he saw it on her bathroom floor.

"You fucking piece of shit got my daughter pregnant!" Mario shouts leaping at Brett.

Brett being way faster easily dodges him.

"You fucking bastard." Mario shouts at Brett before turning on his daughter. "You're a fucking slut. How dare you let him get you pregnant you're supposed to be smarter than that." he shouts.

"I love him," Santana weakly says.

"You what!" Mario shouts standing over his cowering daughter.

When he sees her look over at Brett touching her stomach he loses it.

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Mario shouts shoving Santana out of her bed and roughly on the floor.

He's about to kick her when Brett lifts Mario off the ground and throws him across the room. Maria rushes over to her husband's side.

"Stay away from my family." Brett growls stepping closer to Mario and Maria. "If you ever lay a hand on her I'll kill you."

Maria watches with wide eyes as her daughter clings tightly to Brett's arm. In that moment she knows that she has lost her youngest daughter. It breaks her heart, but she can't leave her husband or other two daughters and grandchildren.

"You have ten minutes to get out of my house." Mario says getting up with his wife's help and hobbling out.

**End Flashback**

"Two adults and one child." Brett says to the ticket guy handing him his military ID and debit card.

Santana smiles sweetly at the teenager who blushes as he hands Brett the tickets.

"I swear you do that for fun." Brett snakes his head grabbing her hand as they follow their daughter.

"Oh hush like you don't walk out of the house all the time without a shirt when the high school girls walk by just to make them blush." Santana shoots back.

"Maybe babe, but you're always draped all over me and glaring at them I'm pretty sure that their blushing cause their terrified of you." Brett says kissing his wife.

No matter what anyone says he loves his wife's protective jealous side. Anytime a hot girl comes within a hundred feet of him she's suddenly next to him draped all over him, making out with him. Not that he minds this at all in fact he welcomes it. But sometimes he thinks his wife is scared he might leave her which he would never do. He's brought out of his musing by his daughter tugging on his leg.

"I wanna go on winny." Sophia whines pouting.

"Okay ducky lead the way." Brett says Sophia pulling both of them across the park to the Winnie the Poo ride.

Halfway there she stops abruptly and motions to be picked up.

"What is it baby girl?" Santana asks taking her husband's other hand.

"Mouse," Sophia says smiling, pointing over to Mickey Mouse.

"Do you want to go over there?" Brett asks as both his wife and daughter nods.

Santana has always loved Mickey best and had been training her daughter to like him best too.

"Okay Mickey fan club let's go get our picture with him." Brett says shaking his head as Santana drags him over.

"Shut up you'd squeak like a little girl if you saw Donald Duck." Santana pouts when she could no longer make her way through the crowd.

"I love having you home." Santana sighs when Brett gets them right in front of Mickey.

"Daddy down," Sophia demands and then ran over to Mickey.

"I love being home." Brett says putting his wife down.

"Now get out of my way I need to see Mickey." Santana demands as she and Sophia gets pictures with Mickey.

Brett laughs as he watches his two girls get dozens of pictures with Mickey before finally getting kicked away.

"Thank you daddy." Sophia says jumping into his arms again.

"Anything for my girls." Brett says kissing Santana's cheek.

Sophia giggles before tugging on her parent's hands as much as she could from her father's arms.

"I think someone wants to go on some rides with her daddy." Santana says leaning into Brett as Sophia tugs at their hands again.

"Well come on ducky let's go before your mother decides she wants to go back and try to kidnap Mickey." Brett jokes taking Sophia in line while Santana found a place to sit and wait.

Santana laughs the entire ride pointing out all the characters to her father. Brett just nods and comments how life like they were. They were laughing when they came out and Sophia wants to go on Splash Mountain next when Brett freezes pulling Sophia into him.


	2. Reliving the Past

**Just as a reminder to any of you who haven't read any of my other stories I dislike writing sex scenes and I think that I'm horrible at writing them. It may or may not be true, but I keep writing them for all of you who would ask for them if I didn't. **

**Also I'm not sure how much I like the few paragraphs before the flashback and after, but I just felt like getting this chapter up. I may come back later and rewrite it.**

**I'm trying to post a new chapter either every other day or at least twice a week, but don't hold me to that as life aka dogs are constantly getting in the way of my writing and typing time.**

Santana has been sitting there waiting for Brett and Sophia to finish the ride when she hears her name being called.

"Santana, oh mija it's a really is you." Maria asks hesitantly approaching her daughter who she hadn't seen in nearly five years.

"Maria," Santana coldly says trying to stop herself from crying as she saw her mom holding hands with one of her nephews.

"Maria why-oh Santana." Mario says walking up with the other three of her nieces and nephew.

Brett walks over with Sophia in his arms and sits next to his wife wrapping his arm protectively around her.

"Brett," Mario coldly says glaring at the younger man.

"Mario long time no see." Brett says menacingly.

"Is this?" Maria asks looking at Sophia the cutest little thing she ever saw.

"Yes," Santana says coldly as Brett hands Sophia over to her.

Brett's preparing to do anything to protect his family from Mario. He knew that while Maria might not have been thrilled with Santana being pregnant she would never hurt her daughter. So when Maria approaches Santana, he lets her.

"She looks just like you mija." Maria whispers holding herself back from reaching out and touching her youngest grandchild.

"Yeah she does," Santana says moving Sophia so she's more behind her.

"I'm-" Maria stops and changes mid sentence. "How have you been?" she asks.

"Fine Brett takes good care of us." Santana says glaring at her father.

"Mom, dad - oh god Santana?" Erica says as she comes up to see why her mom and dad are stopped at a bench.

"Erica," Santana says as Brett comes back to her side and moves Sophia behind him as the little girl grabs his leg.

Sophia can tell that whoever these people are they are upsetting her mom and her dad seems uneasy so she gets scared and when she's scared she hides behind her dad.

"Mommy whos?" Sophia asks pointing to them.

"They're just people your daddy and me use to know." Santana says enraging her father.

"You fucking little bitch," he growls as Brett steps in between him and Santana even more. "You're not going to tell her the truth." he finishes.

"You disowned me dad remember. You told me that I wasn't a Lopez anymore remember that. We're Pierce's now and I don't want anything to do with you." Santana all, but shouts.

"Shh baby calm down, I don't want you stressed out it's bad for the baby." Brett whispers in Santana's ear putting his hand over her swollen belly.

"Santana!" Erica harshly says having always sided with her father on the whole Brett situation.

She has always thought he was pretty stupid and would never amount to anything. So needless to say when the whole pregnancy thing happened she thought her dad was completely in the right. While she sided with her dad the other sister Grace is on her moms side. She may have stayed with the rest of her family, but she knew that Brett would take care of Santana and the baby.

"Santana!" Grace exclaims being glared at by Erica.

"You two live near here?" Erica growls.

"Yes, Brett's in the Air Force." Santana proudly says grabbing a hold of Brett's arm and pulling Sophia to her other side.

"You have to be kidding me." Erica laughs not believing Brett could get into the Air Force.

"You got something to say Erica." Santana growls glaring at her oldest sister.

"Yes I do. You married that idiot because he knocked you up and gave up your dream of going to UCLA so you could have his baby. He didn't give up anything and you gave up everything including your family." Erica shouts scaring Sophia so much that she leaps into her father's arms hiding her face.

"Shut up Erica you don't know what the hell you're talking about." Santana growls. "Brett gave up his dream to take care of us. He only joins the Air Force to take care of us. That's more than any of you can say you did for me or Sophia."

Brett hands Sophia over to Santana knowing that she'll calm down if she holds her daughter. This situation is unnerving and he just wants it to end.

"I see you let that bastard knock you up again, slut." Mario growls taking a step towards the couple.

"San take Sophia over to the security guard." Brett says his eyes never leaving Mario's.

"So you little punk, you seriously think you can take me?" Mario questions raising an eyebrow.

At this point Maria had also taken the other kids away and both Erica's and Grace's husbands had come over to see what the problem was. Erica's husband Jack's is a nice guy and remembers Brett as the youngest Lopez's boyfriend. Grace's husband Nick had never meet the man, but thought he'd like him from the stories Grace had told him.

"Yes Mario I know I can just like I knew I could Senior year." Brett growls glaring at Mario daring him to piss him off.

"You should go after that whore of-"

Brett punches him hard in the face and he stumbles backwards falling on the ground. Brett wastes no time beating Mario up. By the time the cops finally drag him off of Mario, Mario's face is already starting to bruise everywhere and he had at least two cracked ribs.

"I want him arrested for assault." Mario shouts.

"Come near my family again and I'll do more than assault you." Brett growls as the cops drag him away.

Santana watched the whole thing play out from security waiting for her parents and siblings to leave before figuring out how to get her husband out of jail. The only reason she didn't follow Brett was Sophia. The last thing she wanted is for Sophia to see her daddy being taken away. He's her hero and protector she couldn't let her see him like that she would freak.

"Sophia come on we have to get home." Santana says taking her daughters hand.

"What bout daddy?" Sophia asks half running to keep up with her mother.

"He had to go with some people, but he'll be home later tonight." Santana tells her before whispering to herself. "No matter what I have to do."

Santana calmly breaths before starting the car trying to calm herself. She starts the car and drove back to their house. Over home she brought Sophia over to the neighbors house to play with their daughter briefly says that Brett's in trouble and needs her to watch her.

"It's no problem Santana we love watching her. You just go help that husband of yours and promise to come over this weekend for dinner." Nancy sternly says jokingly.

"We sure will," Santana says hugging her before heading back home.

Santana knew that there's only one person she could call that could get Brett out of jail and that's her old cheer coach Sue Sylvester.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett, man I'll totally bail you out." Jack offers looking over to Nick who had convinces his boss to let them back to see Brett.

"I appreciate the offer, but you should get back before Mario figures out what you're up to, I can take care of myself." Brett tell them.

"It's good to see you again man, I hope next time you don't end up in the slammer." Jack says.

"I don't think there will be a next time at least I hope unless it's only you two and Grace." Brett shrugs hoping he never sees Mario again.

"It was nice to meet you." Nick says.

Brett sighs just wanting to be home with his family not here.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sandbags to what-" Sue stops when she hears Santana crying. "Santana what's wrong? Has something happened to Brett?" her mind gong to the worst place first.

**Flashback**

Brett drags Santana towards Sue's office.

"Brett she's going to kill me. Literally kill me and then she's never going to let me be around you again especially since I'm homeless now." Santana whines trying to dig her feet in.

"San, you know she supports us and will help us out anyway she can." Brett whispers in her ear, looping his arms around her waist from behind and rubbing circles on her belly.

"I just feel like I've let her down." Santana sighs leaning back into Brett.

"You haven't this was just an accident they do happen sometimes." Brett whispers still rubbing her still flat belly. "A very happy accident."

Santana shakes her head, only her boyfriend would be over the moon with joy that they were going to be having a baby. While all he thought about was how cute their kid would be and how much fun they would have, she thought logically about how hard it would be as they would barely be out of high school.

"Brett just promise me that no matter what we'll always have each other." Santana whispers feeling very needy.

"San I threw your dad into a wall, you don't think that I wouldn't do literally anything to not only protect the two of you, but also to insure that you'll always have me?" Brett questions looking down at her.

"Really?" Santana asks looking up at her boyfriend.

"You and now our baby will always come first in my life no matter what?" Brett promises kissing his girl.

Santana sighs snuggling into Brett before making him walk with her into Sue's office.

"Sandbags, Kendoll?" Sue says looking puzzled as to why they are in her office.

"Mom," Brett says causing Sue to flinch and look around to make sure that no one had heard.

"Brett you know that-"

She's cut off by Santana, "I'm pregnant."

Both Sue and Brett stare at her. Sue shocked at what Santana just said. Sure she knew that they were sexually active, but she had always assumed that they were careful especially Santana whose parents were pretty demanding. Brett was shocked that she actually told his mom.

"Okay," is all Sue can say staring at the two nervous teenagers in front of her.

This is not how she thought her life would be, sitting at a desk in a high school with her teenage son and his girlfriend standing in front of her telling her that they were pregnant.

She had given birth to Brett a few years after joining the army. Until he was five he lived with father while she was away, but he died in a car accident and she had to come back to take care of Brett. That's when she got the job at McKinley as the cheer coach and gym teacher. She had made Brett swear to never tell anyone that she was his mother as she needed to keep her image as a cold hearted bitch so no one was allowed over. Thought that rule had changed when Brett met Santana and brought her home. So she had sworn Santana to the same promise as well.

Looking at the two teenagers in front of her she knew that her life had just got more complicated though she would put up with it for these two disgustingly in love, lovebirds.

"So you finally knocked her up." Sue says not knowing what else to say.

Santana starts sobbing, apologizing for ruining everything and pleading for her to not also kick Brett out.

"Wait, your parents kicked you out?" Sue questions.

"Yes," Santana weakly says.

It's not last on Sue how her son tenses at the mention of the Lopez parents or how he pulls Santana into his body.

"What happened?" Sue asks looking at her son.

"He tried to hurt her." Brett growls wrapping Santana even farther into him.

Sue didn't need to ask who the he was. She knew that Mario Lopez is no fan of her son and suspected he found out about the baby.

"Santana you'll stay with us, end of story." Sue says smiling at them.

**End Flashback**

"Bretts...in...jail. My...dad..." is all Santana could get out as she sobs hard.

"Santana calm down, this stress is not good for the baby. I'll get you Brett in under an hour okay." Sue calmly says.

Santana nods even though Sue can't see her. "Thanks," she weakly says.

"Now go hug your daughter." Sue orders before hanging up.

Santana goes back over to Nancy's to find Sophia asleep on the couch.

"Thanks again Nancy, I didn't want her to see me break down." Santana says picking up Sophia.

"No problem," Nancy says waving at her.

Santana sighs, since calling Sue she's felt very calm. She knows that her mother in law will get her husband out of jail and home to her. Lying on the couch with a still sleeping Sophia in her arms, Santana slowly fell asleep herself.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett quietly opens the door and slips in quietly figuring that his wife and daughter would already be asleep after all it's one in the morning.

"Brett," Santana sleepily says as Brett places a kiss on her forehead.

"Shh honey, you'll wake Sophia." he whispers picking up both his girls and carrying them up stairs.

After putting Sophia to bed, Santana has woken up and walks hand in hand with Brett to their bed room. She stops to look the door before forcing Brett back towards their bed.

"I need you, inside of me now." she husks in his ear.

"Oh god San I've missed you." he moans pulling her on top of him.

He starts needing her breast causing her to moan as she yanks his shirt off and starts working on removing his pants.

"It's been too long San, I'm so god damn horny." Brett moans bucking his hips up into his wife.

"I know babe, I've wanted you so bad since I found out." Santana whispers sighing as their both finally naked.

She smirks as she looks down at her husband's erection. You see Brett is a big guy in every department. The fact that he always gets up extremely fast when around Santana makes her feel amazing. In fact she can't remember a time when she wanted sex and he wasn't ready for her beforehand.

"I forgot how big you are." Santana says smiling pumping her hand along his long shaft.

"Well my cock has defiantly missed you." Brett moans his head falling back.

Santana positions herself over her husband's ten inch cock before quickly lowering herself onto him. It takes her mere moments before she's bobbing up and down on him.

"Babe, I don't think I can last much longer." Brett moans not wanting to cum before his wife.

"I'm...going..." Santana husks slamming down on her husband as she shouts out his name.

It's enough to send Brett over the edge himself.

"I love you," Santana yawns curling into him.

"I love you too, always will." Brett whispers kissing her head.

Santana snuggles even more into him, smiling that even after all these years he still says the same thing he told after they first had sex in ninth grade.


	3. Back to the Beginning

**Flashback**

"San?" Brett questions looking over at his girlfriend.

Santana has stripped down to her underwear which is an extremely sexy lacey bra and throng and she's laying on her bed giving him sex eyes or at least what he thought were sex eyes.

"Get your sexy ass here now." Santana husks pulling her bra slightly down, smirking as her boyfriends eyes bugs out lapping in the sight of her cleavage.

Brett fumbles his way over to her removing his shirt and pants along the way. She can't help, but gasp when she sees the bulge in her boyfriend's boxers. It's not that she's never seen him naked, she just hasn't seen him naked in a few years. When he finally lays down next to her, she turns to face him running her hands over his amazing chest.

"Can I?" Santana asks looking down at his boxers.

"Only if I can." Brett replies.

To answer Santana kisses him deeply tugging his boxers down. He kicks them off and unclasps her bra and yanks down her underwear. They both pull back to really look at each other.

"You are so beautiful and sexy." Brett moans his hands wandering all over the love of his life.

"Brett, how big are you?" Santana asks looking down at his dick as it pokes her thigh.

"Um...like ten inches." Brett quietly says.

"Oh my, my boyfriend is hung." Santana giggles pressing herself into him, lightly kissing him and Brett blushes.

He pulls back causing her to groan. He looks deep into her eyes trying to decide if they should continue or not. She pulls him back into a searing kiss, her tongue finding its way into his mouth.

"San, wait," Brett says through the kiss trying to pull back.

"Brett, god damn it I want to get my mack on." Santana pouts climbing onto of him.

"Are you sure?" Brett asks pushing Santana up.

"Brett, I want you." Santana moans trying to kiss him again.

"Babe, I want you too, but I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later." Brett says sitting up, shifting Santana so she's sitting in his lap.

"B, I wouldn't be sitting in your lap butt naked if I didn't want this." Santana says smirking as she takes his cock in her hand squeezing the base.

A moan leaves Brett's mouth as he bucks his hips.

"When?" he asks unable to focus on anything, but how amazing Santana's hand feels pumping along his cock.

Luckily Santana understands what he's asking. "They're all gone for the weekend."

That's all he needs to hear. Not even two seconds later Santana found herself on her back, her boyfriend leaning over her, kissing his way up her body. He stops to suck on her nipple while massaging her other boob.

"Don't-" Santana moans her hands gripping at his head pulling him up to her lips.

After passionately kissing for several minutes, they have to pull away to catch their breath.

"Brett," Santana moans grabbing his cock and moving it to her entrance.

"Are you sure?" Brett asks again holding himself over her.

"I need you inside of me." Santana moans trying to pull him down.

"I don't want to hurt you." Brett whispers worried about the fact that he's heard that it hurts girl's the first time.

"Brett, you won't hurt me, I want this now and I want you to be my first." Santana says cupping his face and kissing him sweetly.

"Okay," he whispers slowly lowering himself so he pokes her clit.

"Please," she moans trying to pull him down flush to her.

They both look in each other's eyes, lust and want in both of them. It's all the reassurance Brett needs, he slowly starts to lower himself into his girlfriend. As soon as he saw her wince he stops even though he's in heaven. A few seconds later she pushes on his back trying to get him to continue. This continued until he bottomed out both of them moaning.

"Promise me you'll tell me if it hurts." Brett moans, he's trying not to start thrusting as she just feels so good around him.

"Fine, just do something." Santana moans finally having adjusting to having him inside of her.

He's just so big not just in length, but in thickness too. While Santana's telling him that it's fine, she's a nervous wreck. She's so worried that Brett wouldn't think she's good enough or worse break up with her after she gave him this.

"I love you so much," he says kissing her as he pulls out and pushes back in.

"Mmm," Santana moans loving having him inside of her.

At first his thrusts are sporadic and awkward, but as he picks up confidence he's thrusts become more frequent and even.

"Harder, god damn it Brett harder." Santana shouts wrapping her limbs around him.

"Fuck San, your god damn tight." Brett moans. "Shit San I'm going-"

Brett slams into her spurting his cum deep inside of her.

He continues to thrust and starts rubbing her clit. A few seconds later she cums too.

"I love you," Santana sighs snuggling into his side.

"I love you too, always have, always will." Brett whispers kissing her sweetly.

**End Flashback**

"Babe you always say that." Santana says taking Brett's hand and putting over her stomach.

"That's cause it's true especially since you gave me something no one else can ever get from you." Brett whispers.

Santana snuggles even more into her husband still in shock that he's really here, that it's not just a dream.

"I still can't believe you're actually home." Santana mumbles into his chest.

She smiles when she feels his chest rumble before he lets' out a hardy laugh.

"I'm glad to be home." he says rubbing her swollen belly.

"I can't believe you beat up my dad." Santana says smiling up at him.

"Well I certainly wasn't about to let him insult you like that." he says smiling when he feels his daughter kick.

"You've always been over protective." Santana giggles kissing his cheek.

"Well I have three very good reasons to be." Brett yawns.

"Night babe,"

"Love y-"


	4. Ducky's Birthday

Santana sat at the dining table rubbing her belly waiting for her husband to bring breakfast in.

"Mommy," Sophia shouts running in with a princess tiara on her head. "Look at what daddy got me." she says spinning around to show off her new dress and tiara.

"You look amazing princess." Santana says smiling over at her husband who is in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouts jumping up at him.

Brett quickly puts down the bowl of macaroni and cheese so he can catch his little girl.

"Well little ducky, how's my birthday girl." he says lifting her up and blowing raspberry's on her stomach.

"Stops daddy that tickles." Sophia slurs laughing.

Santana smiles watching her husband spoil their daughter. She can't help, but be happy that he's home for her birthday every other one they've celebrated over Skype. The last three weeks with him home have been absolute heaven for her. Not only does she have her husband back to do husband things for her, but Sophia has his father and she has someone to do all sorts of things around the house that she can't do while pregnant.

"Are you excited for your birthday party princess?" Santana asks as Brett puts Sophia down and puts the food on the table.

"Yesth," Sophia shouts macaroni spilling from her mouth.

Santana shakes her head, but just smiles.

"San, when is everyone coming over? I told Sam to come over around two." Brett says taking Santana's hand and kissing it.

They're both watching Sophia play with princess Barbie castle that Brett had insisted on buying for her.

"You know you're spoiling her rotten." Santana says leaning into her husband.

"I feel bad that I wasn't her for her birth or any of her other birthday." Brett says smiling at how happy his daughter is.

"Don't feel bad all she cares about is that you're here now and that's all I care about too." Santana whispers, "Oh and two is when everyone's coming over.  
"So we have an hour before anyone arrives?" Brett asks looking his wife up and down, licking his lips.

"Yes we do," Santana purrs into his ear feeling extremely sexy by the way her husband's eyes are wandering over her.

Brett pulls her into his lap and starts kissing her, sticking his tongue in her mouth. They sit there for several minutes making out. Brett can feel himself starting to get hard, it doesn't help that Santana has decided to grind down on him.

"San, Sophia." Brett moans pushing Santana back a bit.

"She went to her room." Santana moans grinding extra hard down on him.

"Fuck San," Brett moans kissing her.

"That's the idea big boy." Santana moans her hands moving down his muscular chest towards his cock.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Fuck," Brett groans as Santana stops to turn and look at the door.

The doorbell rings again and this time Santana groans.

"I'll get it, you stay here." Santana says squeezing his bulge causing him to moan before handing to the door.

Brett stares shamelessly at his wife's ass thinking of every naughty thing he's ever done to her and what he will do to her as soon as she gets rid of the annoying person at the door.

"Hey sexy," Puck says as Santana opens the door.

"Puck?" Santana questions.

"Yes it is sweetie. I figured you could use some help setting up seeing as your sad excuse of a husband is gone." Puck says looping his arm around her waist.

Santana just stares at him trying to pull away. She glances over her shoulder to see Brett's angry face as he gets up.

"Get the fu-"

Brett stops when he feels his daughter gripping his leg.

"Daddy whose that?" Sophia asks as Brett picks her up and walks over to his wife, removing Puck's arm from his wife.

"What were you saying Puck?" Brett asks too sweetly.

Santana snuggles into her husband's side, sighing happily that he's taking care of this. She really doesn't know how to deal with Puck anymore she thought that she had made it clear she's with Brett.

"Br-e-tt," Puck stutters backing away terrified of what he would do to him.

"Puck I'm only going to warn you once more." Brett growls handing Sophia off to Santana. "Stay. Away. From. My. Woman." he calmly says shoving Puck out of his house.

"I..." Puck trails off.

"No!" Sophia shouts wiggling out of her mom's arms.

She runs over and kicks Puck in the shin.

"Sthay away froms my mommy." Sophia shouts running back to her mom.

Puck limps away and Brett slams the door shut picking up Sophia and walking his girls over to the couch. Santana cuddles into his side and Sophia curls up on her daddy's lap.

"I'm proud of you ducky, but you know we don't hit people." Brett says smiling at what Sophia did.

"Princess why don't you go get ready." Santana says wrapping her arms around her husband sighing content to just lay there until people start arriving.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Wait so he tried to hit on her? What did you do?" Sam asks as he, Brett, Mike, Finn, Blaine and Artie all stand around the grill.

The girls plus Kurt were all cooing over how cute Sophia is and discussing how cute it is that she's taking care of Mike Jr. who is three. Emma, Will and Sue were all standing across the lawn watching their former students. Emma's holding her and Will's four months old son.

"Nothing Sophia just kicked him in the shin." Brett brags.

"Only Satan's daughter would do that." Artie laughs

"Yeah and you should have seen Sophia it was amazing. Hey?" Brett brags.

"I can't believe she's four already." Mike says looking over at Sophia.

"She's going to make a great big sister." Blaine says smiling.

"Well she certainly has everyone here wrapped around her finger." Sam points out thinking that Brett is one lucky dude.

"Please she has you too. How many times did she ask you to play the guitar every time I Skype her and you did it despite everyone shouting at you to shut up." Brett laughs slapping him on the back.

"Yeah Sam you're just a big old softy." Santana giggles coming over and throwing herself onto Brett.

Everyone starts talking about their plans for the next few months.

"So Finn and myself are finally going to tie the knot." Rachel gushes.

"It's about dam time." Santana says tucking herself into Brett.

"Way to grow a pair bro," Kurt says before huddling with Tina and Mercedes to start planning the wedding.

Over the next hour everyone chats with each other about their lives. Santana and Sophia are in the middle of everyone chatting it up especially Sophia who most conversations were about.

"Brett," Sue says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mom," he whispers tarring his eyes away from his family.

"How are you?" she asks knowing that it can be hard to get use to being back home.

"Happy, so happy to be back with them and to actually be here for Sophia's birthday for the first time." Brett quietly says still feeling bad that he's missed so much.

"Brett, you know that those two love you more than anything and Santana understands that you're only doing this to take care of them." Sue says patting him on the back.

"Thanks for looking after them." Brett says.

"I've never understood why Sue wasn't more pissed when she found out you were pregnant." Quinn says glancing over at Brett and Sue.

"Yeah she was like actually nice." Rachel adds.

"I never understood anything she did." Finn confuses hugging Rachel from behind.

"Finn I don't think anyone does." Mercedes says looking up from Kurt's phone. "By the way we found the perfect venue." she adds and Rachel rushes over to the three of them and they all start planning even more.

"Well whatever makes Sue likes them it has me baffled." Artie says rolling out. "But enough about us we have a birthday to celebrate."

Just as Artie says this Brett comes out with a Barbie princess cake. Sophia squeaks running over to her father followed by everyone else all gathering around her. They were both enjoying watching their daughter getting all the attention and everyone wanting to sit with the birthday girl.

"You're raised her so wonderfully." Brett whispers in his wife's ear.

"We've raised her Brett. You're amazing with her and let's be honest she has your personality otherwise we'd be dealing with a fire cracker who doesn't listen to us." Santana whispers leaning into him. "We all love you."

"I love all three of you too." Brett says placing his hand over her baby bump.

"And we love having you home now go tell your sugar high daughter that we're going to open presents." Santana giggles as Brett leaves her to go get Sophia.

Santana laughs as she watches them both get all excited.

"Presents!" Sophia shouts jumping on the table before sitting down and waiting for her presents.

"Brett was just like that." Sue says standing next to Santana.

"I remember," Santana sighs rubbing her belly.

"Yeah well I seem to remember a very small little girl following my son everywhere he went." Sue laughs.

"He's my best friend of course I was going to follow him." Santana giggles.

"I also seem to remember that you followed him around even as you two got older." Sue says smirking

"I wanted to date him, but he was just so shy I thought he'd never ask me out." Santana confuses.

"Oh Santana you know he has only ever had eyes for you." Sue tells him honestly.

Before Santana can answer Sophia calls them over.

"Mommy, comes over!" Sophia shouts.

Santana walks over standing next to her daughter smiling as Sophia rips open her first present.

"Thanks Uncle Kurt and Blaines." Sophia says smiling at the three princess dresses they got her.

"Kurt," Santana sternly says not exciting about the fact that she was going to have to clean them by hand when her daughter got them dirty which she knew she would.

"Oh Santana don't be a party pooper. I'm going to make your daughter the most stylish little girl ever so you might as well get us to it." Kurt whispers in her ear.

"Kurt if you ever get her another dress like this I will hurt you down and get Brett to shoot you." Santana threats smiling as Sophia shows her a bunch of Disney movies that Mike and Tina got her.

"Too girly now to take care of your own problems that you have to get your husband to do your dirty work." Kurt teases wanting to get under her skin.

"Shut up Pretty Pony that's not the reason. It's just Brett knows how to work a gun really well and wouldn't want me to go to jail." Santana fires back.

They both laugh as Kurt knows Santana's joking and would do anything that her daughter wanted including hand washing those damn dresses.

"Sweetie my mom got Sophia a puppy and she went to go get it." Brett whispers in Santana's ear as Sophia gets to their presents at least the ones they hadn't given her yet.

"Okay," Santana says kissing her husband before getting up on the table next to Sophia.

No one knew what the fuck's going on so they all look at Brett who just shrugs.

"MICKEY!" Sophia shouts hugging her mother.

Sophia and Santana spend the next ten minutes going over every Mickey item that Brett had bought. When he had told Santana the other day what he had gotten their daughter she jumped her husband. All he could do is smile as he watches his two girls discuss all things Mickey.

"So it's not all you Brett." Mercedes laughs.

"Shut it," Santana growls her eyes not leaving the Mickey photo book.

"Sophia I think you might have one more present." Brett says when he sees Sue come back.

"Puppy!" Sophia shouts jumping off the table and running to Sue who is holding a little black, white, grey and brown puppy who has cute little semi floppy ears and soulful brown golden eyes.

"He's an Australian Cattle dog." Sue tell her as she picks him up.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You can go to sleep baby, he'll be right next to you in the morning." Santana whispers kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I hope you had fun ducky." Brett whispers setting the puppy dubbed Mr. Barks next to his daughter.

"Is did daddy, youths were here." Sophia yawns cuddling into Mr. Barks.

Santana leads Brett out and into their room. They each got ready for bed and climbs in, Santana cuddling into Brett.

"Night babe,"

"Night, I can't believe your mom got Sophia a puppy."

"Can we discuss this tomorrow I'm exhausted."

"Oh well you're little friend doesn't agree with you."

"Hey, I'm not little and I'm never too tired for that."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"


	5. Birth Day

**So more cute family time, I hope you enjoy as much of this story is cute family time with a little bit of drama thrown in later. **

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed this so far, it's good to hear that you all have enjoyed reading this story. **

**Just to let you all know Puck will be back, but don't worry he won't be causing any really problems.**

**Also I would like to say that Brett last chapter wasn't complaining about being shipped off, just that he himself feels guilty about missing so much of Sophia's life thus far. He knew we was going to have to leave, but knowing doesn't make it any easier especially on the families. I admire anyone who is in the military, quite a number of my own family members and close friends have been in the military. I decided to write this story because it's a little bit based off of my own family history so I'm really glad that so many of you have enjoyed reading it.**

**Flashback**

"Sandbags, Ken is Skyping you now!" Sue shouts across the field.

Santana jumps up as quickly as a nine month pregnant woman can and waddles over to where Sue has her computer set up. Sue shakes her head at how happy Santana is to just hear from her husband and turns her attention back to the sorry excuse of new Cheerios. She wishes that she still had Santana and Quinn on the team.

"Brett," Santana breaths a huge smile on her face when she sees Brett's face.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Brett says wishing he could be there for his wife.

"We're doing okay." Santana says moving and lifting up her shirt so Brett can see her extremely swollen belly.

"Oh my San she's so big I can't wait to actually see her." Brett says kissing the screen.

"Brett I miss you so much." Santana starts to sob.

"Hey it's okay San, I'll be back before you know it." Brett says wiping away some tears knowing full well he's going to miss the birth of his daughter. He still has a month left at least.

"Just come back to us in one piece." Santana says wishing he was here.

"I will San, I promise. Look San I have to go. I love you so much baby." Brett says.

"We love you too," Santana says before the screen goes black. "I just want you to come home to me in one piece." she whispers to herself.

"Sandbags I need your help! Someone has to yell at the sad excuses of Cheerios that are running until I'm done with the rest of them!" Sue shouts and Santana smirks as she waddles over.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sue!" Santana shouts curled in a ball on her bed.

Sue comes running in, in her track suit PJ's carrying a bat. Since Brett had left Sue had made Santana move back in with her so she could make sure that nothing bad happed to her daughter in law and grandchild.

"What?! Where's the intruder?" Sue asks looking around wildly.

"Sue," Santana whines and Sue rushes to her side.

"Santana is there something wrong? What do you need me to do?" Sue asks looking at her very worried.

"My water broke," Santana cries wanting this baby to stay in her until Brett comes back, but it's too late now. She knows she's going to give birth to their daughter very soon hopefully.

Sue's eyes get comically wide as she takes in what Santana has just said. It took a few seconds for her to process it before she began running around like a mad woman gathering everything they would need.

"Come on Santana let's get you to the hospital." Sue says helping her up and walking towards the door. "Thank god it's midnight." Sue whispers to herself.

While Sue drives like she's in a police chase, Santana calls Quinn to tell her to meet them at the hospital and to call Mike and Tina for her.

'What!' Quinn harshly says pissed at being woken up.

'The baby,' was all Santana gets out before Quinn squeaks.

'The baby's coming I'll meet you at the hospital.'

'Call Tina and Mike,' Santana gets out before the line goes dead.

"Um, just breath and try to not get any thing on my La Car." Sue says trying to remember what Brett told her to say to calm down Santana.

"Fuck it hurts." Santana breaths.

By the time they reach the hospital Quinn is already there and Sue is thankful that Quinn is there to take of Santana. It's not that she wouldn't it's just that she didn't know what to do for her daughter in law and she knew that Quinn did.

"Sue I'll go with Santana and you wait here for Mike and Tina." Quinn says following the nurse that's rolling Santana down the hall.

"Thanks for being here." Santana grunts as she gets up on the bed.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Quinn says allowing Santana to take her hand.

Five minutes later the doctor comes in.

"Well Santana you're very close. You're at seven centimeters. I'd say at least another half an hour." the doctor says before leaving.

"Should I?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah," Santana says smiling as she rubs her belly.

Even though she had her, friends and mother in law here the only one that she actually wanted couldn't be there. She wanted her husband there. She wanted to squeeze his hand hard as she pushed their daughter out. She wanted Brett to be the first on to see her and hold her, but no he couldn't be as he was somewhere off in Africa.

"Santana!" Tina says coming in a hugging her.

"Hey," Mike shyly says feeling uncomfortable about being here, but looking around just like Brett asked.

"Thanks for being here I know Brett would appreciate you being here...fuck...so just thanks." Santana says before her face scrunches in pain.

Mike chuckles, Brett asks him before he left to watch after his wife and to make sure that Sue, Quinn and Tina took good care of her. He asked him to look on Santana once she was at the hospital to make sure there were no sharp objects near her that she could use as weapons on the hospital staff.

"Tina let me tell you that this part is way worse than the back pain." Santana grunts.

Mike nervously laughs not looking forward to this part of having a baby.

"You must be the lucky father." the nurse says coming back in.

"Oh god no," both Mike and Santana shout.

"No my husband is in the Air Force and overseas currently." Santana grunts out.

"Oh, well anyway, good news you're ready to push."

"Fucking finally!" Santana shouts happy to finally get this baby out of her.

"Sorry about her, but she doesn't do well with pain." Quinn apologizes glaring at her.

"I think it's my time to leave call me back in after the baby is born." Sue says high tailing it out of there.

"See you after you give birth." Tina says pulling Mike with her.

"Looks like it's just you and me S." Quinn says allowing Santana to grabs her hand.

"Thanks for this and sorry for possibly hunting you." Santana says as the doctor comes in.

"So Mrs. Pierce are you ready to deliver your daughter?" she asks.

"I've been ready for months." Santana winces as a contraction hits her.

"Well good news your daughter seems ready to get out of you." she says smiling.

"That's a - hold fucking god! I'm going to kill Brett!" Santana yells squeezing Quinn's hand hard.

Quinn winces as she's sure that at least one of her fingers is dislocated. I will never do this again she thinks glaring at a spot on the wall pretending it was Brett. After all if he could have kept it in his pants they wouldn't be in this position.

"Okay Santana I need a big push." the doctor says.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Santana screams.

"God damn it," Quinn breaths out before remembering that she's suppose to be making sure Santana did her breathing.

"Santana breath-"

"Shut the FUCK UP!"

Just as she shouts that they suddenly heard crying. They both looks down where the doctor's sitting between Santana's legs to see her hand the small baby with a full head of black hair being handed to a nurse. Quinn turns to look at her friend who's eyes hadn't left her daughter and she notices a few tears fall from Santana's eyes.

"Here you go mama." the nurse says handing Santana her baby.

"She's so beautiful S," Quinn whispers gasping when the baby opens her eyes and bright blue orbs are staring up.

"Hey Sophia, I'm your mommy and your daddy will be back as soon as he can." Santana says kissing her little girl's head.

Quinn feels like this is a more private moment so she heads out to tell the others.

"She's here," is all Quinn says sitting down next to Mike.

"I'll get Brett." Sue says pulling out her lap top.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana, I finally got through." Sue says smiling at she walks in.

Santana sits up and Tina who is currently holding Sophia hands her over to Santana. Sue sets the computer in front of Santana before ushering everyone out. Quinn doesn't get why Sue's being so nice to her two friends, but she's decided a while back not to question it.

"Brett," Santana whispers touching her fingers to the screen.

"San," Brett breaths out tears falling down his cheeks.

They're both crying as Santana holds Sophia up so Brett can see her. He gasps and gives Santana a loving look.

"She's so beautiful babe." Brett breaths barely above a whisper.

"I know you'd be here if you possibly could." Santana says cuddling Sophia into her.

For several moments they just look at each other enjoying their time as a family even though Brett's god knows where. Sophia draws them out of their thoughts by making a gurgling noise.

"Is little Sophia hungry?" Santana asks pulling down her shirt and pulling out a breast.

"So you went with Sophia?" Brett asks.

"Yeah she's Sophia Ann Pierce." Santana tells him wincing a bit when Sophia latches on.

"I love you so much San."

"I love you too B."

Quinn sticks her head in to see Santana giving the computer screen that soft I'm so in love smile she gives Brett. Quietly closing the door she heads back to tell the others Santana's still busy.

"Hey baby don't cry I should be home in a month." Brett tells her.

"I can't help it, I'm so sad that you're missing this." Santana sobs.

"San, hey it's okay I wish I was there, but I'd want to be able to take care of my girls for the rest of my life. I promise you though San next time I'll be there for you standing right next to you, letting you squeeze the fuck out of my hand." Brett promises kissing the screen.

"Call as soon as you can."

"Love you both,"

"Love you too,"

**End Flashback**

Santana leans in the door frame watching her husband and daughter. Brett is currently crawling on the floor pretending to be an elephant while Sophia sits on his back and directs him where to go.

"To the cookie jar." Sophia shouts.

"I don't think so ducky." Brett says pulling her off his back and tickling her.

"Stop daddy, stop." Sophia giggles.

The smile on Sophia's face makes Santana's heart skip a beat. It has been doing that a lot since Brett got back. She has never seen Sophia more happy in her life as her father plays with her.

"Sophia," Brett says in a warning tone.

"But daddy I want a cookie." Sophia demands stomping her foot, she wasn't use to her dad saying no.

"You'll spoil your dinner and then your mom will yell at the both of us." Brett says.

Sophia stomps off to her room.

"You should sit down San," Brett says turning to face her.

"I just love how much fun she has playing with." Santana gushes.

"Until she wants a cookie." Brett says pulling Santana into his lap and putting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're an amazing father."


	6. Sleepy Sexy Times

"God you're amazing San," Brett moans humping Santana's leg.

"Brett," Santana asks sleepily.

Santana tries to turn over, but stops when she felt Brett's grip tighten around her and he humps her leg again.

"Fuck Brett," Santana moans as he kisses her neck.

"That's right baby you like that," Brett moans.

"Brett if you're going to do that at least fuck me." Santana moans moving his hands to her breasts.

Brett doesn't waste any time kneading his wife's breasts while still kissing her neck and humping her leg. Breathing heavily Santana turns around to tell Brett to just fucking fuck her already. She's horny as hell and he wasn't fixing it.

"Brett..." the rest of the words die on her tongue as she saw that Brett's eyes were closed. "Fucking A, you're fucking humping me and practically having sex with me and you're asleep."

She shook her head in disbelief and considers her options. She has several options: one was to ignore the ache in between her legs (that was her least favorite), two was to take care of herself (she didn't like that one either), three and the last one's to turn around and let the sleeping, horny Brett take care of her (she likes this one the best).

"Well since we're both horny I might as well let you take care of me." Santana says smirking.

Santana turns around in his arms to face him moving his head up so he starts kissing me on the lips. She wiggles her hands down in between them and grabs his rock hard cock.

"Oh god Brett you're so hard." Santana moans pumping his cock hearing a moan from Brett.

She smirks to herself knowing that her husband would not remember this in the morning and she could totally hold this over him. Deciding that teasing is way overrated she positions herself right in front of his thrusting hips.

"So big," Santana moans as he thrusts into her.

"Fucking tight," Brett moans grabbing her hips.

"Right there Brett," Santana groans thrusting into him as well.

For the next five minutes they thrust into each other, Brett's balls slapping against Santana's thighs.

"I'm close, so fucking close." Santana moans.

Brett thrusts deep into her and releases his load.

"Brett!" Santana yells.

Finally coming down from her high, Santana notices that Brett's not humping her anymore and seems to be in a deep still sleep.

"I love you so much B sometimes it hurts." Santana whispers cuddling even more into her husband.

He's still inside of her as she fell asleep.

"San," Brett moans feeling himself harden.

He opens his eyes only to see black. Spitting out some of Santana's hair out of his mouth, he brushes her hair out of his face. When he tries to move he realizes that he's inside of his sleeping wife. He didn't recall falling asleep inside his wife.

"Good morning babe," Brett whispers kissing her forehead before starting to pull out.

"No," Santana whines locking her legs around his waist.

She opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"When did this happen?" Brett asks wraps his arms around her.

"Last night when you were sleeping you woke me up humping my leg. Needless to say I got very aroused and since you where already hard I figured what the hell. You keep talking to me." Santana smirks as Brett blushes tucking his head in the crook of her neck. "Oh and let me say you were amazing."

Brett opens his mouth only to close it again. He doesn't know what to say. It's really embarrassing for him that that happened to him.

"I'm sorry..." Brett starts, but Santana cuts him off with a kiss.

"I really enjoy it." Santana says smiling.

"Of course you did." Brett laughs trying to slip out of her.

"No, please can we just lay here?" Santana asks.

Brett nods moving his hands down to her swollen belly. He rubs little circles on it as she hums with approval. They both look down then into each other's eyes when Brett felt a tap on his hand.

"Was that?" Brett asks.

"Yeah she's been a lot more active since you came back." Santana says smiling.

"Hey little ducky, I'm your daddy and I'll protect you from everything." Brett whispers to Santana's belly.

Santana giggles as Brett tells a very interesting story to her belly. She runs her fingers through his hair still having a hard time believing that he's actually home and she's not going to wake up to find that she's been dreaming all of this.

"San how's your classes been?" Brett asks putting his arm under his head.

"Okay I guess, it's always harder when you're gone. Sophia's always interrupting my study time." Santana says shrugging.

"San you have like what a year before you graduate?" Brett asks trying to do the math.

"Three more semesters." Santana shrugs not caring as much anymore now that Brett's home.

"That's amazing," Brett gushes kissing her, but noticing that his wife seems a little off. "Honey what's wrong?" he asks.

"I feel really bad that I still get my dream of becoming a lawyer and you've given up your dream of being a dancer to take care of us." Santana lightly sobs.

The guilt of this had been building inside of her since her husband has returned. She knew that it really is her fault that she had ended up pregnant. It's her who didn't take her pill because she has been feeling bad and she didn't want to throw up.

"San you know my only dream has been to be with you and take care of you." Brett says rubbing her back.

"But it's all my fault we-"

Brett cuts her off with a kiss.

"I don't care babe, you gave me the family I've always wanted." Brett says. "Now tell me about your class really."

"I'm so happy to be almost done. I can't wait to start working to defend people." Santana gushes.

Brett smiles happy that she seems more happy now. He really doesn't care why they got pregnant, he's just glad that everything worked out.

"Mommy I'm hungrys." Sophia grumbles rubbing her eyes as she walks in and up to the bed.

Santana internally is panicking as she's butt naked with Brett's cock still inside of her. Somehow though Brett has manages to slip out of his wife and into a pair of boxers.

"Come on ducky I'll make you some breakfast." Brett offers getting up.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Sophia asks jumping into her dad's arms.

"Anything you want ducky." Brett says lifting her up higher while looking over at his wife and winking before heading for the kitchen.

"Oh the things you do to me Brett Pierce." Santana whispers.

Sighing Santana slowly gets up and heads into the bathroom.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Daddy cans I helpth?" Sophia asks as they walk into the kitchen.

"Sure ducky," Brett says smiling picking her up and setting her on the counter.

Twenty minutes later half the batter is all over the kitchen. Both father and daughter are laughing having a good time. Brett can't believe that he's missed so much of her life thus far. Watching his daughter pour chocolate chips into the remaining batter he promises himself that he won't miss anymore.

"Ready to cook?" Sophia says smiling up at her dad.

As they start to cook the pancakes Santana walks by and smiles at the sight. Seeing Sophia and Brett basically covered in batter made her snicker only they would manage to get batter everywhere, but in the bowl. Normally she would be upset as she would have to clean up after them, but after her amazing morning nothing could upset her.

'God damn it Q you almost blew my cover.' Santana harshly whispers walking back towards her room.

'What in god's name are you talking about?' Quinn laughs loving pissing Santana off.

'I was trying to secretly watch my husband and daughter cook.' Santana huffs.

'Whatever S, you know that you were only thinking about jumping your husband.' Quinn banters back.

'Q, no just no.' Santana says blushing as now she wants her husband.

'Listen S, Kurt is still in town looking for a job and wants to meet us tomorrow for lunch.' Quinn says.

'I'm in,'

'Cool now go clear it with your man.' Quinn orders knowing that she's still getting use to having Brett home.

'See you tomorrow.'

Santana hangs up a soft smile on her face. Her day just keeps getting better and better. Not hearing any noise from the kitchen anymore she decides to go see what kind of trouble her family is getting into. Waddling out she notices that not only is the kitchen clean, but there is a stack of chocolate chip pancakes for her with a carton of orange juice. Picking up the food she carries it into the living room where she hears the TV on.

"I love you both," Santana gushes sitting next to her husband and starts shoveling the food into her mouth.

"Shh!" Sophia turns around to glare at her mom.

"She sure loves her Little Mermaid." Brett whispers stealing a pancake from her plate.

"You're an amazing dad." Santana whispers finishing up her breakfast.

"It's not hard when I have an amazing daughter and wife to take care of." Brett whispers as they both turn to watch the movie.

"Oh I'm having lunch with Kurt and Quinn tomorrow." Santana says snuggling into her husband's solid chest.

"Okay I think I might take Sophia to the park." Brett whispers putting a hand protectively on her belly.


	7. Leave daddy alone!

Kurt and Quinn were already sitting at the cafe when Santana finally arrives. They both shook their heads as Santana came waddling in as fast as she could.

"Sorry I'm late, but Sophia didn't want me leaving her and tried to convince me to go to the park to feed the ducks with them." Santana gasps dropping in a chair.

"Are you sure that it wasn't you who didn't want to leave them." Kurt asks laughing knowing how much Santana's enjoying having Brett home.

"Yes though now that you mention it I think Brett has to go in on Monday to help with some training." Santana says with a worried look on her face.

"He hasn't been going to the work?" Quinn asks.

"No he just got back from the front Q, they gave him a month off, but now he has to actually go to the base every other day to help with training, maintenance and I guess paper work." Santana says a tear falling down her cheek.

"So you've had him home all to yourself." Kurt says smiling.

Santana just shakes her head smiling as the waitress came over to take their orders.

"Really Q, do you need two orders of bacon?"

"Shut it S," Quinn growls.

"Quinn you do know that three servings of bacon is not heart healthy." Kurt informs her never looking up from his phone.

"Kurt please tell me that's not Blaine." Quinn says.

"Yeah we agreed to not text our men." Santana adds. "Otherwise I'd be sexting Brett right now." she smirks as both Quinn and Kurt blush.

"Really, is that all you ever think about is sex?" Quinn asks already knowing the answer.

"When you're as hot as Brett and myself you can't help it that you want to have sex with each other all the time." Santana smirks.

Kurt blushes even more as Quinn just shook her head.

"Oh don't you two start with me just cause your both jealous." Santana says laughing as they blush even more.

"I'll let you know that my sex life is perfectly fine thanks." Kurt finally manages to say.

"Please the bow tie hobbit couldn't please a potted plant." Santana retorts back.

"Well S not all of us go at it like rabbits all the fucking time." Quinn says glaring at her.

"Listen Q I know you want a ride on my man-" Santana stops when she sees Kurt's left hand. "Fucking bitch! I can't believe the hobbit finally asks you."

Quinn gasps and grabs his hand inspecting the ring.

"Blaine finally asks me and I said yes." Kurt gushes happy that they finally notices.

"How'd he do it?" Quinn asks as she and Santana look excited at him.

"Well, he took me out on the beach which had this cute set up including a table and two chairs as you know I hate sitting on the sand. We had a wonderful dinner then he got down on one knee and asked me." Kurt tells them as they completely forget about their breakfast.

"Kurt I am so helping you plan your wedding." Quinn says taking a piece of bacon and chopping down.

"You'll have to fight Rachel, but I'm all for all the help. Though I don't see us getting married until next August." Kurt says grinning. "We will not be having a shot gun wedding."

"Hey don't judge me, I was pregnant and Brett didn't want our daughter born out of wedlock." Santana says seriously before breaking down laughing. "I'm happy for you Kurt."

"Thanks,"

"So S what about you? How's it been having Brett home?" Quinn asks.

"I don't have anything earth shattering to report like Kurt over here." Santana says pushing Kurt as they all laugh. "But it's been amazing to have him home. I've missed him so much that it's still hard sometimes for me to believe that he's actually home."

"I can't imagine what it's like to be worried about wither you'll ever see him again or not." Kurt shutters at the thought.

They all sat in silence praying that nothing bad ever happens to Brett.

"You must be happy to have him back to order around." Kurt says knowing that Santana probably had a load of projects for her husband.

"Yeah S did you have him clean the gutters, fix the door and build a fence for the puppy you must have known Sue was going to get." Quinn says never having understand her friends relationship with their ex cheerleading coach.

"Maybe, but what about you Q, I saw you talking to Sam at Sophia's party the other day." Santana retorts causing Kurt to do a double take.

"Quinn do you like Sam?" Kurt asks not knowing that she likes military men.

"Um..."

"She and Sam have had a date where Sam took her out to a Lakers game and they have another date tomorrow night." Santana informs him.

Both Kurt and Quinn stares at her.

"What? He's Brett's best friend." Santana defends.

"Does he always tell Brett everything?" Quinn asks hoping not.

"Not always or if he does Brett doesn't tell me. He's been asking about what you like and what would be a good date." Santana shrugs.

"At least he cares enough to make an effort." Kurt inputs.

"Okay enough about our men we have to plan a spa day." Quinn says trying to get the attention off of her.

"Yes totally I could use a good manicure." Kurt says getting very excited.

"I'm down so long as I can bring Sophia." Santana says.

"Fine by me, I love shopping with little Sophia." Kurt agrees smiling at the thought of dressing her up.

"You're going to spoil my child rotten." Santana says shaking her head as they get up to leave.

"That's our jobs." Quinn laughs refusing to let Santana pay. "You need to save for their college funds."

Santana huffs, but allows Quinn to pay. Kurt and Santana were talking together and Quinn's about to tell them that they should leave when she notices Puck. He's walking towards them. She knows she has about two seconds to react before he reaches them.

"Santana come on." Quinn says ushering her out the back door.

"Quinn what the-" Santana stops when she notices Puck.

Kurt looks utterly confused as he's shoved into Quinn's car.

"What the-"

"Puck," Quinn harshly says.

"Met back at mine." Santana says before getting into her car.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

"Daddy Mr. Barks want to run." Sophia says as Brett buckles her in.

"He can run when we get to the park." Brett laughs starting the SUV and backing out of the driveway.

"Are we goings to feed ducky?" Sophia asks kicking the back of the passenger seat.

"Yes sweetie we can feed the ducks and then get some hot dogs ourselves. How would you like that?" Brett asks.

"Yay," Sophia shouts a huge smile on her face.

The rest of the car ride's full of Sophia humming to Mr. Barks happily looking out the window. Brett glances back in the rear view mirror to see his daughter happily petting her new puppy. This is all he had ever wanted the only reason he's in the Air Force so he could make his daughter happy and safe.

"I love you so much ducky." Brett says pulling into the park parking lot.

"I loves you too daddy." Sophia says smiling.

"Well then let's get out of this car and go feed some ducks." Brett says a huge smile on his face.

Sophia laughs, clapping as Brett helps her out and puts Mr. Barks on a leash. She takes his hand and pulls him towards the pond.

"Bread," Sophia says holding out her hand for the bread her dad has.

"Hold on ducky we have to tie Mr. Barks up here so he doesn't scare the ducks away." Brett tells her.

"Nows?" Sophia asks once Brett finishes tying Mr. Barks up.

"Yes ducky we can feed the ducks now." Brett shakes his head at how excited she is and wonders if he's like that when he's younger. He makes a mental note to ask Santana.

Sophia runs down to the edge of the pond squealing excited as she sees the ducks. Grabbing the bread from her dad she starts throwing chunks of bread at them. She smiles wide when a duck waddles up closer to her.

"Look daddy!" Sophia shouts jumping up and scaring the duck away.

"Ducky you need to calm down if you want them to come near you." Brett reminds her.

Brett can't help, but smile as he watches his little girl feed the ducks Mr. Barks decides to jump on his lap and gnaw on his finger. He notices that the bread is running out and gets up.

"Ready to go get some hot dogs and fries?" Brett asks.

"Yes!" Sophia shouts skipping over him to get Mr. Barks.

"Ducky be careful and don't let go of his leash." Brett says picking up his pace to keep up with his daughter.

His words are lost on his running daughter whose is trying to keep up with Mr. Barks. They make a beeline for the hot dog cart which is where Brett finally catches up to them.

"Slow down ducky, your mother would kill me if anything happens to you." Brett says taking his daughter's hand.

"I don't wants anything bads to happen." Sophia says latching onto her father's leg.

"Shh it's okay ducky," Brett says picking her up. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I was only joking sweetie, your mom would never hurt me just like I would never hurt her on you." he says bobbing her on the nose.

"Luv you daddy," Sophia says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too ducky, do you want two hot dogs?" Brett asks.

"Yes,"

Brett get them five hot dogs and Sophia leads him over to a bench.

"Whats is Mr. Barks goings to eat?" Sophia asks.

"He can eat when we get home-"

"Brett! Oh my god is that really you!" someone shouts.

Brett turns around to see who is calling to him. He grimaces when he sees Kitty Wild. He wonders why the fuck she is here in San Diego and why she is yelling at him. Last time she said something to him was a week before he graduated and if he remembers correctly Santana beat the fuck out of her.

"Um, hi Kitty," Brett says nervously.

"Wow Brett the Air Force looks good on you. You look even better now then you did in high school." Kitty purrs grabbing his arm.

"I'm married," Brett says trying to pull his arm away.

"It's okay what she- FUCK!"

"Stays aways from mys daddy ors I'll gos All Lima Heights on yous." Sophia shouts kicking Kitty in the shin again.

Brett stands next to his daughter laughing as Kitty hobbles away.

"Way to go ducky." Brett says high fiving her. "Let's go get daddy's favorite little girl ice cream."

"Who was thats?" Sophia asks wrapping her arms tightly around Brett's neck.

"That's someone who your mommy use to cheer with and wants to take me away from you and mommy." Brett says hugging her when he sees how upset she looks. "That's never going to happen though."

"Home?"

"We'll head home ducky,"


	8. I Only Have Eyes for You

The whole ride back is silent as Sophia fell asleep with Mr. Barks in her lap. Brett is thankful that Sophia scared Kitty away, he really hates confrontation with women.

"Ducky we're home." Brett whispers unbuckling her.

"Is mommy?" Sophia mumbles.

"Yes mommy's home along with Uncle Kurt and Aunt Quinn." Brett says lifting his half asleep daughter out of the car.

Brett ushers Mr. Barks in the house as Sophia wiggles out of his arms to run into the house. Taking a deep breath he walks into the estrogen filled house. It's the one thing that he dislikes about being home is all the girly stuff. Sure he loves his family more than anything, but he often wishes they had a son he could play ball with and rough house with.

"Brett," Kurt says giggling as he enters.

"Please tell me that Kurt's not drunk." Brett says plopping down next to his wife.

"I most certainly am not drunk and I resent the fact that you automatically assume that I am the one drunk." Kurt says flailing his arms around.

"Well you get all giggly when your drunk and Quinn isn't being all mean and Santana would never drink while pregnant." Brett reasons getting up to help Sophia feed Mr. Barks.

"I cans do its," Sophia says trying to lift the huge bag of puppy food.

"Ducky let me help so you don't spill it all." Brett says.

Sophia feeds Mr. Barks before jumping up and down wanting her mom's attention.

"Yes sweetie," Santana says picking her up.

"I's wants to tell yous how my day was." Sophia says looking over at Kurt and Quinn.

"Okay sweetie we're all ears how was your day?" Santana says.

"I gots to feeds the ducks." Sophia starts looking over at her dad.

Brett smiles and nods at her encouraging her to continue.

"Thens daddy took me overs to gets hot dogs. We couldn't give Mr. Barks one thoughs so he was sad." Sophia informs them.

Santana chuckles holding her daughter tightly to her, wondering how she got so damn lucky. One look over at her husband and she knows it's all him.

"Is that it?" Quinn asks winking at Kurt who decides to play along.

"Yeah that can't be all you did at the park. After all you spent nearly three hours there." Kurt adds.

"I wants to stay more, but weirds lady come over." Sophia says carrying the undivided attention of the three adults.

"What?" Santana asks.

"Weird lady was talkings and touchings daddy. I's remember whats yous did mommy." Sophia says smiling widely.

All three look over at Brett who is trying to hold in his laughter. Santana gets this weird feeling that she's not going to like what her daughter is going to say next.

"Why don't you tell them exactly what happened ducky." Brett says.

"Weird lady mades daddy...um...I don'ts know, but I's didn't like it's so I kicks her." Sophia says smiling. "Thens I yells at her."

Sophia has a huge smile on her face as she takes off into her room.

"So some weird lady was hitting on you." Santana says arching an eye brow.

"Not some weird lady, Kitty." Brett says knowing that he had to be honest with his wife or when she found out he'll end up on the couch.

"What!?" Santana shouts jumping up.

"San relax." Brett tries to say, but Kurt jumps in.

"How can she relax when you were flirting with some other women." Quinn harshly says wrapping her arms around Santana to comfort her.

"I wasn't hitting on her, San you know I would never, not when I have you." Brett says trying to get to his wife, but Kurt stands in his way. "Kurt move, I don't want to hurt you." he lowly says.

"I know," Santana weakly says allowing Brett to pull her into his chest.

"You know Sophia kicked her in the shin and yelled at her that she was going to go all lima heights on Kitty's ass." Brett says kissing her head.

"Um...we'll see you two later." Kurt says getting up to leave.

Brett only let's go of Santana long enough for her to hug Quinn and Kurt goodbye. He knows that she's been feeling bad lately so he does the only thing he can think of which is to just hold his wife.

"Mommy, can we watch Lion King?" Sophia asks holding the DVD out.

"Anything you want sweetie." Santana says smiling as she follows her daughter into the family room.

Brett follows his wife sitting down before her so she can lean into him. Sophia snuggles into them as they all watch the Lion King.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"She sleeps like you." Santana says as they start to get ready for bed.

"Maybe," Brett says frowning when he sees a worried look on his wife's face. "Babe what's wrong?" he asks wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm so fat." Santana wailed.

"No you're not baby," Santana sobs falling into her husband's arms.

Brett picks her up and carries her over to their bed. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do something to reassure her that she is the only woman he has ever wanted.

**Flashback**

"Can you believe it babe, we're finally Seniors." Santana says wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"I know and maybe this season with Beiste as our coach for a full season and summer training we'll stand a chance at winning state." Brett says picking Santana up kissing her while spinning around.

"Pierce, put down my head cheerleader and allow her to join in the morning running!" Sue shouts into her bullhorn.

"Well I guess that's my call babe." Santana says kissing him passionately "You're going to be in the weight room?" she shouts before she starts running.

"Yeah, Mike challenged me to a lifting contest." Brett shouts back before turning to jog back inside.

Santana starts running speeding up to catch up with Quinn. Once she did they both slowed down to a light jog.

"So Kitty was talking to your man again." Quinn says breaking the silence.

"Why is it that just about every god forsaken girl in this damn school is all over my boyfriend." Santana huffs glaring up at some freshman.

"Because he's hot, nice and popular." Quinn reasons holding up her hands when Santana glares at her. "But I get that he's your man." she defends.

"Good," Santana huffs going back to stare at the freshman.

"Plus it's not like you have to worry, Brett has only ever had eyes for you." Quinn says, but can't continue as Sue starts shouting.

"Lazy bums, hit the weight room!" Sue shouts.

"Santana better hurry up or we'll steal your boyfriend." Tiffany a junior on the squad shouts at Santana.

Santana looks over Quinn with a terrified look on her face. Quinn is about to say something to try and cheer up her friend, but Santana has taken off probably to go stand guard over Brett.

"Stupid, assholes, steal my boyfriend." Santana mumbles to herself as she ran to the weight room.

Once Santana arrives in the weight room she growls when she sees all the girls surrounding her boyfriend.

"Brett that's amazing," some soon to be ex-cheerio says.

"Um thanks," Brett grunts as he continues to do lifts.

"That must be really heavy." another soon to be ex-cheerio says batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sure I guess it is." Brett says trying to focus on his reps rather than the fact that the entire Cheerios are surrounding him.

He sits up and a couple of them start to flirt even more with him and one brave sophomore actually grabs his arm.

"San," Brett says getting up and pushing through the Cheerios to get to his girlfriend.

"Hey babe," Santana sweetly says smiling her special smile at him.

Brett picks her up and kisses her.

"How about we skip class today and I take you somewhere special." Brett says putting her back down.

"Okay," Santana says snuggling into his side.

They are so engrossed with each other they don't notice Kitty coming over.

"So Brett when are you going to dump the boarder hopper and get with a real woman?" Kitty asks putting a hand on the small of his back causing him to jump.

"Really Kitty you think you're more of a woman than me?" Santana half questions, half growls.

"Please I know I am." Kitty confidently says winking at Brett.

"Yeah right," Santana scoffs.

Brett wraps his arms around his girlfriend trying to keep her calm.

"Babe let's just go." Brett whispers pulling her back.

"Oh come-"

"No Kitty I'm not interested. I have San and she's all I've ever wanted or needed." Brett says picking Santana up.

"Whatever Brett when you want a real relationship come find me." Kitty says before leaving.

Santana clings to Brett as they walk out to his truck. She hates when girls hit on her boyfriend especially since he has a tendency to not really do anything about it.

"San what you thinking about?" Brett asks as they get into his truck.

"Have you ever thought about another woman? Leaving me for someone else?" Santana asks looking up at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey San," Brett softly says taking her hands in his softly kissing her knuckles. "You," he bobs her on the nose. "Are the only woman I have ever wanted or needed."

"Brett don't say that just because-"

"I'm not baby, you're the only woman for me." Brett reassures her. "And one day I'm going to ask you to marry me." he finishes, starting the engine.

Santana kisses his cheek, taking his hand in hers as they start to head wherever he's taking her.

**End Flashback**

"San you remember when I took you to the Mall of America?" Brett asks getting undressed.

"Yeah, we had a blast." Santana says smiling.

"Do you remember why I took you there?" Brett asks sliding in next to his wife.

"Because I was feeling insecure about all those Cheerios hitting on you." Santana mumbles wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, what I said about only wanting you still applies. You're all I've ever wanted. I wouldn't be able to trust anyone else to carry my kids anyway." Brett says rubbing her swollen belly.

Santana smiles snuggling even more into him.

"How did I get so lucky as to get you." Santana wonders.

"I could ask you the same thing." Brett yawns.

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, I really enjoy reading them. For any of you who are worried about Puck and Kitty don't be, they're going to disappear for a while and then come back one more time before disappearing for good. **


	9. And Baby Makes Four

Brett helps his very pregnant wife out of his truck and onto the beach. He thanked Kurt in his head for taking Sophia with him this would have been way harder if he would have had to run after their daughter too.

"This is nice," Brett says helping his wife sit on the picnic blanket he had set down.

"Yeah it's nice for it to be just us again for a night anyway." Santana says snuggling into her husband.

"Don't get me wrong I love our ducky, but I do also like having alone time with you." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"I feel the same way." Santana whispers putting her head on his shoulder smiling as he rubs her very swollen belly.

"Only a month until I meet you little ducky." Brett says kissing her stomach while still rubbing it.

"You'd either think I'm going to pop any day or I'm having twins." Santana complains putting her hands over Brett's.

"Well today is all about you and me." Brett says leaning back to get some watermelon out of the picnic basket offering his wife some.

"You're amazing," Santana says leaving back into Brett's solid chest.

"I just so happen to love my wife so much that I always want to take care of her." Brett whispers in Santana's ear causing her to giggle.

"You're so silly," Santana whispers laying her head down on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a good forty minutes just enjoying the quiet and each other's company. The waves crashing and sounds of surfers is calming to Santana so much so that she actually fell asleep against him.

"I love you so much," he whispers.

Smiling at a elderly couple that passes, Brett runs his fingers through her hair before placing his hand back on her stomach.

"You must be excited." a middle aged woman says pointing at Santana.

"Yes I am," Brett says smiling at her.

"The first are always the scariest." she says.

"This is our second." Brett says rubbing little circles on his wife's stomach.

"Oh," was all she says before leaving.

Brett sighs use to everyone judging them for being so young and already having one child and another on the way. He didn't get why everyone cares, he took care of his family isn't that all that matters.

"Baby can we go into the water?" Santana asks yawning as she turns around in his arms.

"If that's what you want?" Brett says kissing her.

"It is," Santana says trying to get up.

"Don't move," Brett says getting up and picking up his wife.

"Brett," Santana giggles wrapping her arms around his neck.

"San if I bring you into the water you have to promise me that if you see anything that could hurt our precious cargo that you'll tell me so I can bring you back to safety." Brett says stopping at the water's edge.

"I promise okay now take me in." Santana says.

Brett happily wads into the water with his wife in his arms.

"Brett," Santana says not even a minute after getting in the water worry laced in her voice.

"What did you see something?" Brett asks lifting Santana out of the water.

"What?" Brett shouts carrying her as fast as he can to his truck.

"Brett it hurts so much." Santana sobs into his shoulder.

Brett doesn't think that this is supposed to be happening like this. That it should be another month before the baby comes.

"San," Brett whispers setting her in the passenger seat.

"Hospital now." Santana weakly says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Blaine can't help, but wish that he and Kurt had a little girl of their own as he loves to watch Kurt with Sophia. Right now they are in Gap Kids and Kurt is blowing their next to pay checks on dresses for Sophia.

"Uncles Blaine what do you thinks?" Sophia asks spinning in a bright blue dress.

"Amazing," Blaine says smiling at them.

"I agree, we need to buy it." Kurt says holding his hand out to Blaine for his credit card.

"My daddy says we're goings to get to meets the new baby soons." Sophia informs Blaine as she jumps on his lap.

"I bet your really excited to met her." Blaine says lifting her up.

"Yes," Sophia giggles as Blaine tickles her.

Blaine gets up with Sophia in his arms, swinging her around as he heads over to the counter where Kurt is paying.

"She looks like her mother I guessing." the sales woman says.

"Yes though she has her father's eyes." Kurt answers for Blaine.

"Oh so she's not yours?" the woman asks.

"This uncles Kurtie and Blaines." Sophia says smiling.

"That's nice that you give her parents some time along."

"Yeah," Blaine says before they leave.

"How about we go get some ice cream?" Kurt asks.

"Yes," Sophia shouts jumping up and down.

Kurt hands Blaine the dress they had bought and skips ahead with Sophia singing A Whole New World.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouts after he got a text.

"What?" Kurt shouts back.

"Kurt we have to get to the hospital." Blaine says a very worried look on his face.

"Why?" Kurt asks slowing down.

"Brett had to take Santana to the hospital." Blaine says shoving Sophia and Kurt into the car.

"Mommy," Sophia sobs.

"Shh, sweetie we're going to see them now." Kurt says trying to calm her down.

When they get to the hospital Sophia pushes pass Kurt and ran as fast as she could in. They arrive at the same time as Brett who carries his wife in. Sophia lungs herself into Brett's arms.

"Where's mama goings?" Sophia asks looking around.

"The doctor's took her, but everything will be okay sweetie." Brett says hugging her and looking over at Kurt with a worried look in his eyes.

Five minutes later Quinn, Sam, Tina and Mike all arrived. Tina took Sophia from Brett when the doctor came out. He motions for Brett to follow him into the hall.

"Mr. Piece, we just took your wife up for an emergency C-section. There's not much I can tell you right now just that she's bleeding too much and we need to get the baby out. I'll send someone to come back and check in, in a little while. And Mr. Pierce everything will be fine." the young doctor says.

Brett numbly shakes his head yes for no reason before heading back into the waiting room. Everyone looks up at him expectantly and Sophia flings herself into his legs. Brett wipes tears away before picking his daughter up and squeezing her tightly to him.

"I love you so much ducky." Brett whispers sitting next to Quinn and putting his head on her shoulder.

"She's going to be okay." Quinn says not knowing what to do since she's never seen Brett like this before none of them had.

"Tina can you take Sophia to get dinner?" Brett asks not wanting her to hear what's going on.

"Sure," Tina says getting up. "Come on Sophia I saw a McDonalds not that far away." she says smiling softly at her.

As soon as Sophia and Tina are gone Brett breaks down in Quinn's arms.

"She's...bleeding...C...section." Brett sobs into Quinn's shoulder.

By the way Brett's acting they all know it's extremely serious.

"We won't leave you until Santana and the baby are okay. But knowing San she's going to kick everyone's butt for not letting you in here room." Kurt says moving over to sit next to Brett, patting his leg.

Brett just nods sitting straight up, wiping tears away. He knows he has to be strong for his family even though he just wants to cry and never get up until Santana comes through. He doesn't even think about Santana or the baby not surviving.

"I just want her to be okay." Brett finally says breaking the silence.

"She will be," Quinn says patting his back.

"Yeah she wouldn't leave you and Sophia alone." Mike adds hoping for his friends sanity that Santana is fine.

Sam stood off to the side watching Brett. He didn't understand his friend's co-dependency on his wife, but he knew that it's killing him to not know. When they were deployed Brett would call her at least once a day or more. He didn't think that he would be like that with Quinn. It's just something he didn't understand just like how they were all freaking out right now. He too had heard what the doctor said and honestly it didn't sound that bad. Sure there's always a risk, but it didn't sound like anything too abnormal.

"Mr. Pierce?" a middle age woman asks.

"Yes," Brett says standing up.

"Your daughter was just born and moved into the NICU." she says.

Brett let's out the breath he didn't realizing he's holding.

"Wait why the NICU and what about Santana?" Brett asks.

"She was born a month early so she'll have to stay in the NICU for a week or so. As for your wife, we're closing her up and will be moving her to the ICU for a few hours before moving her to a room." she says smiling.

"So everything's okay?" Brett asks.

"Yes we stopped the bleeding almost immediately after getting the baby out. I'm not sure exactly what it was, but the doctor will inform you of everything later." she says before leaving after telling him how to get the NICU.

Brett turns around beaming at all his friends who are all smiling back at him.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouts running back in and into his arms.

"Ducky you have a little sister." Brett gushes picking her up and spinning her around.

"Ooo when cans I sees her?" Sophia asks kissing him.

"Not for a while ducky, she wasn't ready to come out yet, but had to for mommy's sake." Brett says. "But we can go see her through a window."

"Let's go," Sophia says wrapping her arms around her dad's neck.

"Okay, but you have to be quiet." Brett says walking out.

He gives a smile to his friends before leaving.

"Which one is her?" Sophia asks her face smashed against the window.

"See that one in the far corner, that's baby Pierce." Brett says a huge smile on his face.

"She's small," Sophia says hiding her face in Brett's neck when a nurse comes near the window.

"Yes well she wasn't done growing so she has to stay in there to finish." Brett says looking lovingly at his little girl.

"Cans we sees mommy?" Sophia asks yawning.

"I'm not sure." Brett says turning around when someone clears their throat.

"Are you Mr. Pierce?" a nurse asks.

"Yeah?" Brett says looking confused.

"Oh thank god I found you." she gasps falling on the ground.

"Um?"

"Your wife has been screaming at everyone for the last thirty minutes since waking up about finding you." the nurse breaths trying to catch her breath.

"Mommy!" Sophia shouts wiggling out of her father's arms and running down the hall shouting for her.

"Sorry," Brett says before running after her.

I doesn't surprise him at all that as soon as Sophia hears her mom wanting to see them that she'd go searching for her.

"I WANT MY HUSBAND! THAT'S WHAT I FUCKING WANT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Santana shouts just as Sophia comes crashing in followed closely by Brett.

"Baby," Brett sighs falling on Santana's bed.

Sophia climbs on the bed and snuggles next to mom falling asleep almost instantly.

"The doctor says that I have to say for a few days and Lily has to stay in the NICU for at least a week. They won't let me see her." Santana whines as Brett moves up the bed so he's fully on it.

Santana runs her fingers through his hair calming both of them down.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Brett says into the blanket.

"You'll never lose me." Santana whispers pulling at his arm so he'll wrap it around her.

"Good and did you really decide to name her Lily?" Brett asks lifting his head up.

"Yeah I know that we talked about Erica or Jennifer, but I just think she's a Lily for some reason." Santana says.

"I like it," Brett whispers kissing her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Quinn says opening the door. "But I just wanted to say hi and we'll all see you tomorrow." she says smiling.

"Thanks for taking care of him." Santana says running her fingers through his hair again.

"I know you would have done the same for me." Quinn says watching Santana smile down at two of her three favorite people in the world.

"Tina said that they'd watch Sophia if you two needed them to." Quinn says.

"I think we're fine for now."

"Well we're all just a phone call away if you guys need anything."

With that Quinn left before she got caught, she had to lie saying she's Santana's sister.

"Love you," Brett mumbles.

"Love you too,"

**I don't know much about child birth or complications thus why I didn't go into great detail. I really didn't feel doing a bunch of research for this. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter I'm glad that so many people like Sophia and there will be plenty more cute moments with her.**


	10. Picking up Baby

"Do I gets tos sees her today?" Sophia asks looking up at both of her parents as they get ready to leave.

"Yes, but remember what I said?" Santana asks trying to mask her own excitement about having their baby home.

For the last week, since she herself had gotten out of the hospital (it would have been sooner, but she pulled some stitches trying to go down on Brett when he was sleeping) she had basically lived at the hospital. Brett came a lot, but they had decided that he would stay more with Sophia so she didn't feel left out.

"You said thats I haves to be quiets." Sophia says her thinking face on.

"That's right and you have to be gentle with her." Santana reminds her for the fourth time in ten minutes.

"Honey don't worry everything will be fine." Brett says wrapping his arms around her waist.

She sighs and leans back into his strong body grateful that he's here this time. There's no way in hell she could have kept it together without him. Just knowing that he was there and would make sure that both her and their baby were okay had relaxed her more than she had been giving birth to Sophia.

"I know, but I still worry." Santana says snuggling back into him.

"Well you don't have to babe, you have me." Brett says kissing her cheek. "Now let's go break Lily out." he says scooping Sophia up.

Sophia giggles as he zooms her around the yard a few times.

"Come on goofballs." Santana shouts from the car.

Brett carries his daughter to the car, strapping her into the car seat before getting into the driver seat.

"To the hospital ma' lady?" Brett questions leaning over to kiss his wife.

"Yes please," Santana says taking his hand off the gears and threading their fingers together.

The whole ride's silent except for Sophia humming to herself. Both Brett and Santana are deep in thought about how much their lives were going to change with another baby. Brett's worried as he has missed quite a bit of Sophia's infancy and didn't know what to expect. While Santana's thrilled to have Brett home and here to help.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So you'll have to bring her in, in two weeks and see some specialist for preme babies, but overall I don't think she'll have too many problems." the doctor tells them.

"Whens I cans play withs?" Sophia asks tugging on the doctor's leg wanting to see her baby sister who's in the crib.

"Not for a while, your sister has to get a little bigger before you can play with her." the doctor says getting down on her level.

"Okays," Sophia says rushing over to her dad.

Brett easily picks her up and carries her over the nurses' station. After signing all sorts of papers a nurse finally brings out Lily.

"Hi baby girl." Santana says taking Lily from the nurse.

Brett puts is free arm around his wife and looks down at both his baby daughter and wife.

"I love you three so much." he whispers.

Santana smiles looking lovingly at Lily, leaning into Brett.

"I love you too," Santana says looking up at her husband.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00**

They've been home for a few hours and Santana is laying on the couch with Sophia plastered to her side and Lily curls on her chest. Brett stands in the kitchen doorway watching his family. All he can think about is how happy his wife has made him.

**Flashback**

"Man calm down," Mike says patting Brett on the back.

"I can't help it, what if she decides that she doesn't want to marry me. After all we are still in high school." Brett says whipping sweat off his face.

"Dude she loves you so much there's no way she won't marry you." Mike says. "Now I have to go walk your lovely bride down the aisle." he says giving Brett a huge smile before heading back down the aisle.

Brett is left at the altar alone though hopefully not for long. Just like his fiancée wanted they are having a small wedding in the very park were they met when they were six. The only people who were invited were the glee club which whom most of where in the wedding along with Emma, Will and Sue.

"Brett I'm proud of you." Sue says coming up next to her son.

"Thanks mom," Brett quietly says.

"You're doing the right thing for all three of you. If you weren't I wouldn't be letting you marry my head Cheerio." Sue says slapping him on the back.

Brett smiles at her which confuses Will, Emma, Artie and Puck who are the only one's not in the wedding.

"You think?" Brett asks needing to be reassured.

"She loves you more than anything and you and the baby are her only family now." Sue says.

Brett nods as Sue goes back to her seat.

"What was that about?" Will asks concerned for the safety of his students.

"Nothing just making sure he doesn't embarrass my Cheerios." Sue says smirking.

Just then the music starts playing and they all look down the aisle. First Quinn and Blaine walk down, followed by Rachel and Finn and Kurt with Tina and Mercedes on either side. Once they all reach the altar everyone turns again to see Santana standing at the other end with Mike. Slowly they make their way down the aisle.

Brett's breath catches when he sees his soon to be wife in a simple white gown walking towards him, her baby bump proudly displayed.

Santana smiles when she sees Brett standing there looking very dashing. She squeezes Mike's arm when they reach the altar and smiles at him before he hands her over to Brett.

"Thanks," Santana says to him.

Mike smiles as he takes his spot next to Brett as best man.

"You look amazing," Brett whispers stopping himself from jumping his soon to be wife as she looks amazingly fuckable right now.

"And you look dashing," Santana whispers as they turn around to face the priest.

"Hello, we are all here to celebrate the union between Brett Pierce and Santana Lopez. Everyone here knows how much these two love each other and are blessed to have been invited to this ceremony." the priest pauses smiling at the two of them. "If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." he says pausing again and Santana looks around half expecting her dad to jump out of nowhere and object. "Well that's good no objections." he snickers as does everyone else. "Okay back to marrying you two. I know that you both wrote your own vows."

Santana clears her throat. "Brett you have been my best friend since I was six. You've always been there for me even when I was being selfish and a bitch to everyone. When you finally asked me out I felt my life was complete. Then you shocked me by asking to me to be your girlfriend. I still can't believe how you stood up to my dad and have taken care of both me and our child. You Brett are the best man I've ever met. When you asked me to marry you I knew that you'd always take care of us no matter what. I want to thank you for always being there and never leaving me."

Brett smiles, "You are the only woman I've ever wanted or needed. I love you so much San. When I found out that you were pregnant I was over the moon, I still am. We are meant to be. I honestly wouldn't ever want anyone else. No matter what anyone else says I will always and have always loved you. You agreeing to marry me has made my life complete. Everything I have is yours."

The priest smiles turning to Brett. "Do you Brett Pierce take Santana Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and hold from this day forward in sickness and in health till death do you part."

"I do," Brett says placing a simple silver ring on Santana's finger.

The priest turns to Santana.

"Do you Santana Lopez take Brett Pierce to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and hold from this day forward in sickness and in health till death do you part."

"I do," Santana says looking directly in Brett's eyes as she slid the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Brett didn't even wait for the priest to say this before he has his wife bent back and is kissing her passionately.

"You're all mine," Santana whispers wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's right wifey, I'm yours and our child's." Brett says taking her hand and leading his wife down the aisle.

They were all headed to Sue's house for the reception.

"Baby," Santana says snuggling into Brett's side.

"Yes honey?" Brett asks putting his arm around her.

"Can we go to the apartment first?" Santana asks.

"Whatever you want," Brett says turning down their street.

"It's a good thing your mom bought you this apartment before I got kicked out otherwise her secret would have been reveled." Santana giggles thinking of Quinn standing in the middle of Sue's house.

"Yeah," Brett agrees knowing that it's better if he just agrees. "Why are you-"

He's cut off by her lips just as he parks.

"I want you now." Santana demands in between kisses.

"Fuck," Brett moans as his wife squeezes his bulge.

"Yes that's what will happen when you get me inside big boy." Santana seductively whispers in his ear.

"God San," Brett moans picking her up and carrying her up into their apartment.

Santana wraps her arms around his neck assaulting it with kisses. He deposited her on their bed and starts stripping her.

"Hurry the fuck up." Santana whines wanting her husband inside of her that very instant.

"God I've wanted you all day." Brett moans finally having removes all their clothes.

"Brett you have ten seconds to get yourself hard and inside of me before I start to take care of myself." Santana growls feeling extra horny.

"Fuck!" Brett groans pumping himself several times before lining himself up.

"Brett," Santana growls bucking her hips.

Brett smirks, but slowly lowers himself into her.

"So fucking tight," Brett moans bottoming out.

"Oh god B, you feel fucking amazing inside of me." Santana groans wrapping her legs around his waist.

Knowing that they have to hurry this up so they can make it in a timely manner to their own reception, Brett starts thrusting fast and hard just like his wife likes.

"Right...there," Santana stutters out.

A few more thrusts and both of them fall over the edge.

"What a way to start off our marriage." Santana gasps as Brett falls next to her.

"Yeah what a way," Brett whispers pulling her into him. "We should get dressed and head over to my mom's." he says trying to get up.

"Or we can stay here and you can take care of my horniness that has returned." Santana seductively whispers in his ear.

Brett grins flipping over onto his wife.

**End Flashback**

"Brett your staring at us again." Santana groggily says patting the seat next to her.

"I can't help it if my family looks adorable." Brett says smiling.

Santana shakes her head as Brett sits down next to her scooping up a still sleeping Sophia and pulls her into his lap. Snuggling into her husband they both look down to her chest where Lily is sleeping.

"She looks a lot more like you." Santana says looking up at her husband who is looking at their baby girl lovingly.

"Yeah, but she has your lip, nose and eyes." Brett whispers kissing the side of her head.

"Maybe, but she did not get those ears or flat blonde hair from me." Santana giggles wrapping Brett's arm around her waist.

"Shut up," Brett blushes.

Santana smiles happy that she can still make her husband blush after nine years of being together.

"Did you ever think our life would be like this?" Santana asks running a finger across Lily's cheek.

"No, but I wouldn't change a thing. We're living the life that we were meant to. You and me would have had a kid together even if you would have gone to UCLA." Brett says kissing her cheek.

"Really? You would have followed me?" Santana asks in disbelief.

"I would follow you to the ends of the earth." Brett says.

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews I especially loved the one by Glee4ever123. I cracked up cause I honestly wrote that chapter like a month ago. Also I'm super glad that you all think Sophia cute and like that you enjoy the way she's speaking. I'm trying to make it easy to understand what she's saying and yet not seem like she's older than she is. **

**I hope you like this chapter, parts of it I'm not as fond of. I'm not sure how much I like the hospital part, but I'm too lazy to change it so if you don't like it deal. I'm not a big fan of writing vows or weddings as I've never been to one.**

**Till next time. **


	11. I Can't Believe This is Happening

"Sophia! You have to get dressed!" Santana shouts upstairs.

"I donts wants toos!" Sophia shouts back down.

Santana quickly runs up the stairs thinking that something is off as Sophia always loves when Mike Jr. comes over. She figures that Sophia is in Lily's room as she's been spending way more time in there then her own room.

"Sophia-" Santana swallows the rest of her words when she sees her husband on his knees with Sophia on his back, holding onto Lily who is around her husband's neck.

"Lilys you haves tos hold on tos daddy's neck." Sophia says trying to help Lily hold on.

Lily makes a gurgling noise kicking her limbs.

"No, don't kicks." Sophia says carefully holding onto her.

"Don't worry ducky she won't fall." Brett says reaching around his back and cradling both his girls.

"Daddy!" Sophia giggles wrapping her arms around her dad's neck.

Lily snuggles into her dad by moving her butt back and forth.

"Sophia you have to go get ready." Santana says stepping in.

"Buts," Sophia pouts looking over at her mom.

"Mike Jr. is coming over." Santana reminds her.

"Finds, buts I gets to show him Lily." Sophia huffs as Brett puts her down and she goes to get dressed.

Santana sighs and walks into Brett's chest breathing in his distinct scent of vanilla, light cologne and cinnamon.

"Hello Lily," Santana says turning as Lily reaches out to grab her nose.

"Are you sure you're ready to have another kid around?" Brett asks smiling as his wife runs fingers through her little amount of hair on Lily's head.

"Yeah, Sophia needs to play with someone else." Santana says standing on her tip toes to kiss her husband.

"At least she loves Lily." Brett says leading his wife out and down to the living room. "And remember that Mike and Tina may want to hold her.

"I know," Santana says taking Lily from Brett to feed her.

"Well I just remember hearing from Quinn when Sophia was born you wouldn't let anyone hold her until I got back." Brett says taking Lily from his wife to burp her.

"That's because I didn't want anyone else holding her before you." Santana says laying her head in Brett's lap.

"But this is not the same babe. I was there with you this time." Brett says feeling very guilty for not being there when Sophia was born.

"B don't think like that." Santana says wrapping her arms around Brett waist. "I know you wanted to be there for me and would have if it had been at all possible."

Santana curls into Brett watching him make faces at Lily. She feels like the luckiest woman in the world having a husband who would literally do anything for her. It's not lost on her how not many men are like Brett. Willing to play dolls and tea party with their daughters. She also knows that if she asked him to he'd stay home with their girls while she goes to work. Looking up at him, his eyes filled of joy reminds her of the day he finally asked her out.

**Flashback**

Santana flattened her Cheerio skirt for the seventh time since arriving at the bus stop. She was nervous for Brett to see her in her new Cheerio uniform. They hadn't seen each other all summer as Brett had gone to some dance camp for two months, then she had Cheerio camp slash tryouts (even thought she knew she was on the team no matter what) and instead of going like he normally would have Brett had gone to football camp. So this would be the first time since two days after school let out that she was seeing him. She's hoping that she looks hot in her new uniform and maybe Brett will finally ask her out. She can only deflect Puck and the rest of the male population for so long.

"Hey San," a deep gruff voice says from behind her lightly touching her arm.

"Let-" Santana started as she turned, but lost the ability to speak when she saw Brett standing in front of her.

This wasn't the Brett that she saw three months ago. No. He was only three inches taller than her and defiantly didn't have that deep of a voice. Standing imposingly in front of her was her best friend all six foot something of him with the same mop of dirty blonde hair on his head that he had before. He seemed like the same Brett and yet he was so different at the same time. He had blonde stubble that made him seem older than fifteen along with a much more muscular frame that had replaced the skinny one he use to have.

"Brett?" Santana asks finding it hard to believe that this truly was him.

"San," Brett says a huge smile on his face as he picks her up in a bear hug, spinning her around.

Her stomach does flips as she's hugged against his muscular body.

"Oh my god Brett," Santana gasps not knowing what to say. "You're so handsome."

"And you ma' lady are beautiful, even more beautiful then when I last saw you." Brett says setting her down.

Santana blushes turning her head away so he won't see.

"Do you want to walk?" Brett asks looking down at her wondering why she's looking away.

"Sure," Santana shyly says still trying to hid her blush still.

"I'll take your bag." Brett offers as they head down the street.

"Thanks," Santana quietly says glancing over at him.

She shyly smiles at him when she sees him smiling at her.

Brett can't take his eyes off of Santana. She's even more beautiful now than the last time he saw her. Shit, he thinks, he doesn't stand a chance with her even now. The Cheerio uniform accents her body perfectly showing off her legs and her breasts. He really needs to thanks his mom for these uniforms.

"So how was dance camp?" Santana asks looking straight ahead so she doesn't start blushing.

"Good, a few scouts from different schools and choreographers were there." Brett says shrugging.

"And?" Santana asks looking up hopeful.

"They were impressed and say I stand a good chance to get a scholarship when I graduate." Brett gushes smiling as Santana squeals and jumps in his arms.

"That's so cool B!"

"What about you how was your summer?" Brett asks still holding Santana.

"Boring, I missed you." Santana says loving being in Brett's arms.

"I missed you too,"" Brett whispers putting her down.

They walked in silence for a few blocks.

"So how was camp with my mom?" Brett asks.

"Hard, your mom really pushed us. I made Varsity though." Santana says smiling.

"That's amazing San," Brett shouts wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his body.

"Yeah, there was only one other freshman that made Varsity some new girl named Quinn." Santana quietly says carefully snuggling into him.

Brett smiles as he looks down at her snuggled into him. This is something he could get use to.

"I'm super proud of you San. I know you worked very hard and my mom doesn't place freshman on Varsity unless they're really good." Brett says causing Santana's smile to grow.

"Thank, Santana shyly says blushing. "Oh how was football camp?" she asks.

"Great I'm the starting quarterback." Brett says puffing out his chest.

"Really?" Santana asks hopeful.

"Yep, you'll be cheering at my games." Brett says.

The rest of the walk the chat about everything that they've missed.

"Santana!" Puck shouts running up. "Oh hi Brett."

Puck puts his arm around Santana's shoulder, missing the jealous look that flashes over Brett's face.

"Hey Brett looking good," some girl he went to school with last year says.

"Thanks,"

Santana doesn't like the group of girls around Brett flirting with him and touching him. She dislodges herself from Puck's grip and rushes towards Brett.

"Hey Santana, who's that guy?" Quinn asks nodding towards Brett.

"That's my friend Brett." Santana says glaring at her.

"That's your friend, you never said he was super hot." Quinn says sauntering towards him swaying her hips.

Santana growls and pulls Quinn back.

"Stay away from him." Santana menacingly says glaring at Quinn.

"Whoa," Quinn gasps not knowing what's going on.

Brett has been watching Santana and Quinn and doesn't get why Santana is being so mean.

"He's my Brett," Santana growls walking up to Brett and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Brett is frozen from the moment that Santana's lips hits his. His brain is in overload and he can't think of anything, but how soft her lips are.

"Sorry," Santana whispers pulling away thinking that she just made the biggest mistake of her life and he'll no longer want to be her best friend.

Brett shakes his head. "Wait, San. Will you go out with me on Friday night?" he asks.

"Yes!" Santana shouts jumping in his arms.

Brett laughs, spinning them around happier than he's ever been, kissing her face all over.

**End Flashback**

Santana's thoughts are interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"I'lls gets it!" Sophia shouts bouncing to the door.

"Sophia!" Santana shouts jumping up to try and stop her daughter from opening the door by herself.

"Sophia listen to your mother!" Brett shouts cradling Lily in his arms as he gets up.

"Nos!"

"Hi Mike, Tina, Little guy." Santana says opening the door.

"Hey San," Tina says smiling carrying Mike Jr. in.

Santana leads them into the living room where she quickly snuggles into her husband.

"She's getting so big." Mike says smiling at them.

"Cans I shows Mikky?" Sophia asks tugging on her dad's leg.

"Sure ducky, just remember you have to be careful." Brett says putting Lily in her play pen.

Sophia grabs Mike Jr.'s hand and shows him Lily.

"She seems really happy to have a little sister." Tina comments looking over at Sophia.

"Yeah," Santana sighs snuggling into Brett even more.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks looking over at Santana who looks a little sad.

"Since I came back from the hospital Sophia doesn't really listen to me at all." Santana confuses burring her head in Brett's chest.

"Oh," both Tina and Mike say.

"Don't worry babe, she's just trying to push your buttons. You use to be like that always pushing your mom." Brett whispers kissing her cheek.

"You two are just as cute as you were in high school." Tina gushes smiling at her two friends.

"Thanks," Brett says pulling his wife into his lap.

"You two are still the only couple that I don't want to kill." Santana says smiling.

"We like you too." Tina says knowing that that is the best complement she'll ever get from Santana.

"Come on T, let's go make our men and kids some lunch." Santana says detangling herself from Brett.

Tina laughs as she follows her friend. She couldn't believe that she has become such good friends with none other than Santana Lopez Pierce.

"I don't think I thanked you for watching Sophia when I was in labor so thanks." Santana says putting the finishing touches on her salad.

"Don't worry about it, I enjoy hanging out with Sophia especially since Mike Jr. likes playing with her." Tina says smiling. "How are you? With Brett being back and now a new baby."

"I'm good, happy to have him back." Santana says.

While their wives were making lunch Mike and Brett watched their kids play.

"So I've always wondered what do you do?" Mike asks.

"It's classified." Brett says not even looking up.

"Is that why Santana hardly ever knows exactly where you are?" Mike asks very curious like everyone else about what he does.

"Yeah," Brett says before his cell starts ringing.

'Hello,'

'Sergeant,'

'Commander?'

Five minutes later Santana walks in with Tina laughing until she sees her husband's face.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"They're sending me back in two days."

**Sorry that I rushed the ending of this chapter a bit, but I really just wanted to finish it and also sorry about the cliff hanger I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days if work doesn't get too busy.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I glad that so many of you enjoy reading my story. **


	12. Come Home to Me

"No!" Santana sobs dropping the salad bowl she's carrying and runs into Brett's chest pounding her fists on it. "No, no, no, no!"

Tina quickly picks up Lily and ushers Sophia and Mike Jr. along with her husband upstairs.

"Shh honey," Brett calmly says.

"You said..." Santana sobs.

"I know baby, I know." Brett says sitting down and pulling Santana onto his lap.

"You're mine for a year. They promised me a year." Santana sobs into his neck.

Brett nods letting his wife melt down in his arms. He knows she needs this with him leaving six months early. He knows it's very common for pilots like himself to be called back early, but he also knows that his wife wants him home. With her sobbing in his arms he knows his decision is made even more, he's done after his current contract is up.

"I don't want you to go." Santana says curling up in her husband's lap finally having stopped crying.

"Babe, I don't want to go, but if I don't then I'd be AOWL." Brittany says kissing her.

Santana nods, but doesn't let go of him. She's clinging tightly to him never wanting to let him go. It pisses her off that the fucking Air Force gave him a year off, but now has decides to just say fuck it and call him back. If anything happens to him she'll kill his bosses.

"San, don't go to your bad place." Brett says rubbing her back.

"But you're going to be leaving." Santana sniffles.

"I know, but I need you to be strong for our daughters." Brett says hugging her to him.

"For you I can." Santana quietly says.

"Good," Brett says never having had doubted her, but he had to say it to boost up her confidence.

"We should probably go let Mike and Tina leave." Santana says getting off her husband's lap.

"Yeah," Brett says following his wife upstairs.

As soon as Santana gets up the stairs Sophia shoots into her legs.

"Mommy," Sophia cries clinging to her as Brett comes up next to her.

"It's okay ducky," Brett says hugging two of his girls to him.

"We're going to go," Tina says walking towards them with Mike Jr. in her arms fast asleep.

"Thanks," Santana says smiling at Tina. "For everything,"

"Just so you know I'll be cashing in on babysitting." Tina laughs looking over her shoulder at her husband cradling Lily.

"She just fell asleep." Mike whispers handing Lily to Brett.

"Thanks," Brett whispers.

Mike and Tina both sadly smile at them before leaving.

"Daddy? Are you going to leave?" Sophia asks looking over at her dad.

"Day after tomorrow ducky." Brett softly says.

"NO!" Sophia shouts hitting him in the arm waking up Lily.

"Sophia!" Santana sternly says. "You can't hit your dad."

"He can'ts leave!" Sophia shouts wiggling out of her mom's arms and hugs her dad's legs.

"I agree," Santana whispers wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I think Lily agrees with you too." Brett says and Santana looks down to see Lily gripping her dad's shirt.

"I'm exhausted let's go to bed." Santana says pulling Sophia off of Brett's legs. "You can sleep with us Princess."

"Yay!" Sophia shouts pulling away from Santana and running into their room.

"Come on babe," Brett says putting his arms around her as they walk into their room.

"I'm going to miss my girls." Brett says kissing the side of her head.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000**

Brett smiles looking over the TV as his three girls sleep on him. Santana laying in between his legs, Sophia curled into his side and Lily curled on his chest. He's going to miss this, just being able to lay down completely relaxed with the three most important people in his life. He only has twelve hours before he has to get on a plane.

"I promise you I'll be home as soon as possible." Brett whispers kissing Lily's head.

"Good," Santana sleepily says.

"Daddy," Sophia groggily says.

"How about we all go to the park?" Brett suggests to his waking family.

"Cans Mr. Barks come?" Sophia asks.

"Sure," Brett says smiling.

"You Brett Pierce are the best father ever." Santana says as they both get up.

"Come here," Brett says pulling her into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you." Santana says snuggling into him looking up at him cuddling Lily to his chest.

"We still have twelve hours." Brett says.

"It's not long enough," Santana whines walking with him to the kitchen.

Brett sighs knowing this is very hard for her, harder than it's ever been before when he left when she was pregnant last time.

**Flashback**

"Do you have to go?" Santana asks running her fingers through Brett's hair as they lay in bed with Brett's head on her lap.

"Yes," Brett sadly says turning slightly to kiss his wife's swollen belly.

"I need you," Santana softly says.

"I know baby, but I can't not go." Brett says softly hugging his wife to him.

They stood there in the middle of the airport hugging each other. Neither wants to let go of the other.

"Don't worry I'll be here for you." Sue says slapping Brett on the back while smiling at Santana.

"Wow Sue that makes me feel better." Santana jokes, but hugs her mother-in-law.

Brett smiles hugging both of them.

"I'm going to miss all three of you." Brett says kissing Santana.

"Hey, none of that while I'm next to you." Sue says backing away from the couple.

"Coach?" Quinn asks running in followed closely by Mike and Tina.

"Blondie, Asians," Sue says.

"Thanks for coming," Brett says hugging Quinn first.

"Well someone has to make sure that Santana doesn't get arrested trying to follow you." Quinn says hugging him tightly.

"I'll just be over there." Sue says not wanting to be around the sap fest that's going to happen after all she had already said goodbye to her son and promised to watch over his wife.

"Be careful," Tina whispers giving Brett a huge hug.

"Take care of my girls." Brett whispers.

"I will," Tina whispers letting go of him.

Mike and Brett just look at each other and nod having an understanding that they'll both do what they have to for the four girls.

"She'll say yes," Brett whispers to him before walking over to his wife. "I love you and promise to come back to you." he says placing his hands on her belly.

Santana nods flinging herself into his arms.

"I love you," she sobs kissing him desperately.

It takes ten minutes for him to finally get in the security line. He waves to his family and friends, smiling for his wife who is sobbing into Quinn's shoulder.

**End Flashback**

"We should put her to bed." Santana says as the walk in from the park Brett carrying both Sophia and Lily.

"Who knew a few hours at the park would tire them out." Brett whispers smiling over at his wife.

"And yet Mr. Barks isn't," Santana pouts as the puppy runs around them trying to get someone to chase him.

"Come on San, I'm going put them to bed and I'll meet you in bed." Brett whispers causing a shiver to go down Santana's spine.

Santana scampers upstairs into their room and straight to the closet, to the box in the far right corner. She pulls out a red lace thong and bra smiling as it's been a while since she's gotten all sexed up for her husband.

"San?" Brett says closing the door and locking it before walking over to the baby monitor to turn it on.

"Hey baby," Santana seductively says leaning in the doorway.

"Holy fucking shit," Brett breaths stalking over to his wife. "You look so fucking fuckable." he says putting his hands on her waist.

"I want you so bad." Santana seductively says shoving him back onto their bed.

"You're so fucking sexy," Brett moans watching as she removes his shirt and pants.

Santana licks her lips when she sees the bulge in his boxers. Yanking them down she smirks. Brett pulls her up to him kissing her unclasping her bra.

"Inside now," Santana moans as Brett flips them.

"Your wish is my command." Brett whispers pushing her underwear down and plunging into her.

"Oh god," Santana moans gripping his back.

"Tight," Brett moans, his head falling on Santana's shoulder.

"Please," Santana moans bucking into him.

Brett grunts as he starts thrusting at a slow pace.

"Fuck, Brett, faster, harder." Santana groans.

"I...want...this...to...last." Brett breathlessly says as he thrusts in as deep as he can.

"Fuck,"

"You feel so good baby."

Brett places his hands on her hips picking up the pace.

"I can't..." Santana whines her back arching as she falls over the edge.

"I'm going..." Brett moans slamming into her.

They both moan as Brett shoots his load deep inside of her.

"Don't move," Santana says as they both come down from their highs and Brett tries to pull out of her.

"I love you," Brett says hugging her to him. "Always have, always will."

"Come home to me." Santana whispers.

"I promise,"


	13. Best Friends?

"So how pissed was she that you had to leave six months early?" Sam asks.

"Let's just say I held her for over two hours to calm her down." Brett says glancing over at their route to make sure they were still on course. "What about you? How'd Quinn take it?"

"Pretty well I think," Sam says.

"Yeah well just wait until you've been together for a few more months and she'll break down too." Brett says scanning the horizon.

"Don't you feel bad?" Sam asks wondering if the guilt he's feeling is normal.

I generally feel like shit and just want to hold my wife and daughters, but I hold it together for them. They need me to be strong and come back to them as the same man that I left as." Brett tells him.

"This is harder than I thought." Sam sighs.

"It is, but it's worth having someone to go home to." Brett says noticing a blimp on the scan.

"You've never known anything else." Sam points out. "How was it being transferred form being stationed near Lima to San Diego? How did Santana take it?"

"Are you kidding me? She was excited to get the heck out of Lima that she didn't even care that we were moving with a one year old. Luckily three of our friends decided to move as well. They got into college nearby so she's always had people to take care of her while I'm gone." Brett says smiling at how good of friends Mike, Tina and especially Quinn have been.

"So how much longer till we reach the spot that they called in from?" Sam asks thinking they have to be close.

"I don't think we'll be making it there." Brett says pointing off into the distance.

"Not even here for a god damn day and they already have snipers trying to shoot us down." Sam sighs shaking his head.

"That would imply that they've tried to kill us already which they haven't I think we'll have to head back to base." Brett says banking left.

"Wait dude we can't just leave them. We were called in to save them." Sam argues not understanding why they are turning around.

In the four years they've been flying together Brett has never turned around and not finished a mission.

"There are snipers surrounding our men, you can clearly see them on the scans. It's too much of a risk. We have to head back to regroup." Brett says calmly knowing Sam won't like this.

"But we've risked snipers before. We have fucking guns on this damn helicopter so we can take out snipers." Sam shouts pissed as hell.

Brett rolls his eyes knowing that Sam won't understand as he had different orders than him.

'Base this is bravo one. We are coming back over.'

Brett waits for a reply as Sam slumps back into his seat.

'Sniper? Bravo one,'

'Yep,'

'Okay your clear,'

Sam turns away from Brett and for the first time is disappointed and pissed at his best friend. They could have taken those snipers, there is something he didn't know and he hates when he's kept in the dark.

"Sam I'm sorry, but we have to go back." Brett says wanting to tell his friend the truth.

"Whatever,"

Brett sighs wishing her could tell him the really reason that they were heading back.

When they land Sam takes off not staying to help like he normally does.

"Pierce," his commander says walking up next to him.

"Commander," Brett says saluting.

"Come on son the General wants to talk to you." he says slapping Brett on the back.

Brett gulps having never personally met the General. It worries him as to why the General wants to talk to him. Walking over to the General's tent he felt like this is a huge moment in his life.

"Sir I brought Sergeant Pierce." the commander says shoving Brett in before leaving.

"Yes I got a visual from the north and tomorrow we'll get one from the west." Brett says.

"Good, good," the General says.

"Is there anything else General or can I go. I promised to call my wife when I got back." Brett says flashing a smile at him.

"That's right Pierce you're married." the General says patting the seat next to him.

Brett slowly walks over and sits down next to his General.

"How long have you been married Pierce?" he asks.

"About four and a half years, sir." Brett says smiling when thinking about his wife.

"I myself have been married for twenty-seven years and I can tell you it makes dealing with all the shit over here much more bearable." the General says sighing.

"Yeah it's just I miss her and our two girls." Brett softly says looking down at his feet.

"You have kids?" the General asks.

It wasn't common knowledge that he had kids after all he's pretty young.

"I have two daughter's Sophia whose four and Lily whose three months old." Brett says smiling at the thought of his daughters.

"Well we'll try to get you back to them as soon as possible." the General says getting up.

"Thanks General, but I'd better get going and call my wife before she decides to march all the way over here and castrate me." Brett says smiling.

"You go do that Pierce we don't want one of our best pilots injured when it's preventable." the General says smiling thinking he actually like this Sergeant.

Brett quickly leaves running back to his tent to grab a laptop.

"Brett," Santana breathes a sigh of relief putting her fingers on the screen.

"Sorry it took so long the General wanted to talk to me." Brett says.

"I miss you so much baby." Santana sobs wiping tears away.

"San, baby I'll be home as soon as I can." Brett says gasping when his wife puts Lily in her lap.

"There's daddy," Santana whispers pointing at Brett.

"Oh my love you both so much." Brett says smiling lovingly at them.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouts running at the laptop.

"Ducky, are you taking care of your mother?" Brett asks smiling at her.

"Yes," Sophia says tears starting to fall.

"Pierce come on James wants to call his mother!" someone yells.

"I have to go." Brett sadly says.

"Loves you," Sophia says kissing the screen.

"I love you too ducky." Brett says whipping away a tear.

"Be careful," Santana says trying to hold in her tears.

"I love you so much San." Brett breaths.

"Love you too," Santana says before they get out off.

Brett has a huge smile on his face as he heads over to the dinning tent. He looks around to try and find a place to sit. Sam wasn't an option right now as he figures he had to still be pissed. Passing the table that Sam's sitting at he hears them talking about cheating.

"How was your chat with you wife?" Sam asks some malice in his voice.

"Fine," Brett says walking out of the tent.

"Hey Pierce hold up I have a question for you." Standish says grabbing Brett's arm.

Brett whirls around yanking his arm out of Standish's grip. It's then that he notices who Sam is actually sitting with.

"So me and the boy's were wondering how you do it?" Standish asks smirking.

"What in gods name are you talking about?" Brett hisses pissed that he has to talk to these idiots instead of his wife.

Since he'd gone through boot camp Standish and his three lackeys have hated him. Probably because he had shot up through the rankings and ended up with not only his own plane, but also a helicopter. It hurt him a lot that Sam had decided to hang with the very men who hated him. Sam was suppose to be his best friend.

"Well?" Brett asks tapping his foot.

"How do you deal with your wife cheating on you?" Standish asks still smirking.

"Take that back." Brett growls.

"Ooo, I seemed to have hit a nerve." Standish says with a wicked grin.

"Take it back," Brett growls picking Standish up by his collar.

"I don't think I need to." Standish laughs.

"Yeah Brett, it's obvious that she cheats on you with that Puck dude while you're gone. I bet your youngest daughter is-"

Sam is cut off when Brett tackles him and starts punching him.


	14. Ducky's Sad

**Hello everyone sorry for the wait I planned to have this chapter up last week, but my computer decided to die on me. I'm also sorry that you're still left with a cliff hanger, but I promise all will be relieved next chapter about what happened with Brett and Sam.**

"Sophia!" Santana shouts up the stairs. "Get your butt down here!"

Santana slumps on the couch when Lily starts to cry.

"(Spanish) oh my god, I want two seconds of peace."

Lily starts wailing even more and Santana groans, slowly she gets up and lifts Lily out of the play pen.

"What do you want baby girl?" Santana asks bouncing her on her knee. "I bet you're hungry." she says pulling her shirt and bra down. "You are just like your daddy, always hungry." she says as Sophia comes running down.

"Mommy!" Sophia shouts running in.

"Shh, Lily's sleeping." Santana says readjusting her shirt.

"But-"

"Sophia, I need you to bring you dirty clothes down." Santana cuts her off. "And clean your room."

Sophia frowns turning around and stomping off to her room.

"Sophia keep it down!" Santana shouts rocking Lily back and forth to keep her asleep.

When she hears Sophia stomping around some more she sighs and goes to see what Sophia is up to. It breaks her heart when she sees Sophia laying on her bed crying.

"Princess," Santana breaths rushing over and pulling Sophia into her lap.

Lily grabs both of their collars.

"I miss daddy," Sophia sobs.

"Oh honey I miss daddy too, but we have to be strong for Lily. She's just a baby and we have to try and be more upbeat." Santana softly says.

"Okay mommy," Sophia says snuggling into her chest and pulling Lily into her lap. "Daddy wills be backs soon okays. Ands we'lls talk to hims again." she tells Lily causing Santana to smile.

"Princess it's okay to miss daddy, you just have to behave and not stomp around. I have a hard time keeping up with you now along with taking care of your sister. It would help me a lot if you could try and help me out. I promise to try and find more time to play with you okay." Santana says hugging Sophia tightly to her.

"I loves you mommy," Sophia says a huge smile on her face.

It warms her heart to see her daughter happy as she's been pretty upset since her daddy left.

"You want to sleep with me tonight princess?" Santana asks.

"Yesth!" Sophia shouts jumping up and running to her closet to get her pj's on.

Santana smiles watching her daughter pull on footie bunny pj's that Brett had gotten her the first week he had been back. She gets up readjusting Lily so her head is laying on her shoulder. When she reaches the door Sophia is ready as well. She quietly grabs her mom's hand and pulls her into the master.

Sophia climbs in on her dad's side and waits for her mom to get ready. While she didn't fully understand why her dad's gone it still makes her sad and upset that he's gone. Whatever the Air Force is, she really hates it for taking away her daddy.

"Mommy," Sophia says snuggling into her as she lays down.

"Yes princess," Santana yawns pulling Sophia onto her stomach.

"Stops," Sophia giggles trying to get away from her mom tickling her.

Santana continues to tickle her until they're both out of breath.

"Cans I sleeps with yous until daddy's back?" Sophia asks settling down next to her mom.

"Yes," Santana says smiling glad that her little girl still wants to sleep with her.

"Calls me ducky," Sophia sleepily says.

"Okay princess,"

She's about to join Sophia in dreamland fifteen minutes later when her cell rings.

'Brett?' she asks knowing he'd be the only one to call her this late.

'Babe, I just need to hear your voice.' Brett breaths happy that she actually answers.

'What's wrong?' Santana asks sitting up in bed.

'Me and Sam had a falling out and he said some mean things to me about you. I just need to hear your voice to calm me down' Brett sighs.

'I love you so much B. Please be careful we need to come home in one piece.' Santana says getting up and going into the bathroom so she doesn't wake up Sophia.

'I love you too baby, try not to worry I'll be fine.'

'You have to go don't you?' Santana asks.

'Yes I'll talk to you tomorrow.'

Santana whips away a few tears before heading back to bed.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana Pierce! Get your ass out of bed and open the door for us?" Quinn shouts pounding on the door.

"Aunt Q!" Sophia shouts stepping on her mom's arm as she rushes downstairs to open the door.

"Ugh it's too early," Santana yawns slowly getting up looking down at a sleeping Lily. "At least you get to sleep as long as you want." she says turning on the baby monitor and heads downstairs.

"Finally," Kurt says wrapping Santana up in his arms.

"Get off of me Gay number one." Santana laughs shoving him off.

"Not our fault that you've had yourself locked up here since Brett left." Quinn says spinning Sophia around.

"Sorry, but things have been hectic." Santana sighs slumping on the couch.

"Well we're here to help you out." Tina says sitting next to Santana.

"Thanks, but did you have to come so early?" Santana asks trying to keep herself awake.

"Santana it's one in the afternoon." Kurt says giving her a worried look.

"Oh, I guess I was on the phone longer than I thought." Santana says to herself.

"Daddy called!" Sophia shouts running over to Santana. "Why didn't you wake me up to talk to him." she says tears starting to fall.

"Sweetie it was really late and he just wanted to say hi. He promised to call today." Santana says trying to sooth her daughter.

Sophia runs into her arms crying.

"She really misses Brett doesn't she." Tina says smiling at them.

"Yeah," Santana says as Lily starts to cry.

Santana tries to get up, but Kurt pushes her back.

"I'll get her," Kurt says with a huge smile on his face as he heads upstairs.

"Blaine is in for a surprise." Quinn says shaking her head.

"You don't think he doesn't know that Kurt wants a baby like now." Santana says smirking.

"Yeah he has to know." Tina adds bouncing Sophia on her knee as she tries to braid Tina's hair.

"Shut it," Kurt says smiling as he carries Lily over to them.

"Don't worry Kurt you can watch and entertain Lily for now. I could use a break." Santana says laying across the couch.

"Sophia do you want to go play dress up. I'm sure we can convince Kurt to bring your sister." Tina says knowing how much the little girl loves to dress up and that Santana could use some alone time.

Sophia pulls all three upstairs leaving Quinn and Santana alone.

"Is it always this hard?" Quinn asks.

"Oh Q, I forgot that you're dating Sam." Santana says hugging Quinn tightly to her.

"I miss him so much and just want him back to hold me." Quinn sobs. "I can't imagine how you're feeling." she says getting up.

"Quinn, I do miss him a lot and I have my moments, but I have to be strong for Sophia and Lily." Santana says taking a deep breath.

"Still I can't imagine how you've dealt with this for four years. I would have lost it by now." Quinn says leaning back and looking over at her friend.

"It helps that I have Sophia and even though I'm exhausted I love to have Lily too." Santana says giving Quinn a soft smile.

Quinn sighs hoping that at some point she can get to the same place that Santana is with Brett, with Sam. It's starting to hit her that she wants to settle down and have kids. Sure she's always been envious of Santana and Brett's relationship, but she never realized that that's what she wanted.

"Q, what's going on in that head of yours?" Santana asks.

"Just how I think I might be ready to settle down and have kids with Sam." Quinn quietly says.

"Really?" Quinn quietly says.

"Yeah,"

"I guess that's cool, but you haven't known him very long and I worry about you." Santana says hoping Quinn doesn't take it the wrong way.

"So what you don't think I can't make my own decisions?" Quinn angrily says getting up.

"No Q," Santana starts pulling Quinn back down. "I just want to make sure that my best friend doesn't get hurt. If you trust Sam enough then so do I, but I just want to make sure that you're sure."

"Thanks for always looking out for me in my relationships." Quinn says chuckling as Tina, Kurt, Sophia and Lily all came back down.

"I think she's hungry," Kurt says handing Lily to Santana.

"Mommy, cans I stays ats Tina's?" Sophia asks bouncing on her toes in front of Santana.

"Sure princess, why don't you go pack your bag." Santana suggests as Sophia runs back upstairs.

"So Santana anymore plans for kids?" Kurt asks trying to look away as she's breastfeeding Lily.

"I don't know why?" Santana asks giving Kurt a what the fuck look.

"Well if Blaine and myself have a baby a year after we get married I was just wondering if you were planning on having anymore. After all I faintly remember Brett saying he wants a son as well after you gave birth to Sophia." Kurt says thinking about how it'd work if they had kids close to the same age.

"It would be nice to have a son and Brett certainly would love to have a son to teach football to." Santana says mostly to herself.

"Seriously you want yet another one?" Quinn gasps.

"Well not right away maybe in a year or two." Santana says.

"I'm with Santana though I want a girl as I already have a son." Tina says blushing.

"Are you two trying again?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah,"

The next hour they all talk about babies until Sophia comes down dragging a huge suitcase ready to go to Tina's.

"Sweetie are you planning on spending a week there?" Santana asks chuckling.

"Nos, comes ons Tina." Sophia says pulling on her hand as Tina gets up.

"See you all later, Santana I'll bring her back tomorrow around lunch." Tina says waving bye.

"I'm going to go too. I have to find a suit." Kurt says getting up.

Santana waves then turns to Quinn. "You staying?" she asks.

"If you want the company sure."


	15. OH?

"So Pierce you punched Evans first?" the General asks a little pissed that he's disturbed while talking to his wife.

"He insulted my wife." Brett quietly says.

"Is this true Evans?" the General asks.

"I may have-"

"Evans never insult another man's wife." the General says getting up. "You're both dismissed. Don't let it happen again or there will be consequences." with that the General left.

Sam got up and headed out.

"Sam wait!" Brett shouts.

"What?!" Sam snarls.

"Listen I'm sorry I can't tell you why I turned back, but it was on the General's orders and that's the only reason why we aren't in trouble right now." Brett says trying to reason with his friend.

"So what you decided that I just didn't need to know." Sam shouts.

"I couldn't tell you!" Brett shouts back.

"Whatever you say Sergeant." Sam spits.

Brett shakes his head, there has to be something else pissing him off. There's no way that Sam would throw away five years of friendship over this or at least that's what he thought.

**Flashback **

"This is boot camp! We will ride you harder than you ever have before. You will hurt in places you never thought possible and if you survive your eight weeks here then you'll have all the skills you need to be in the Air Force." the Commander shouts at the new recruits. "Drop and give me fifty!"

Brett drops fast and starts doing pushups. Finally all the insane training he did for football, with his girlfriend and with his mom pays off.

"Are you done already private!" the commander shouts at Brett.

"Yes, sir." Brett says saluting.

"Then drop and give a hundred more!"

Brett quickly drops back down and does a hundred more without slowing down.

"Well boy, I have a feeling that you'll raise in the ranks fast." the commander says helping Brett up. "Now you have two hours to find your bunks and meet back here!" he shouts.

Brett looks around really confused. Finding things like this confuses him and he knows that unless someone helps him then he'll never make it back in time.

"Hey dude," some blonde hair, big lipped guy says.

"Hi?" Brett hesitantly says.

"I'm Sam, and what you did back there was amazing." Sam says smiling.

"I'm Brett,"

"What bunk you in?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure," Brett says handing Sam his paper work.

"We're in the same bunk." Sam says showing Brett the way to their bunk.

Over the next two weeks Sam and Brett became close friends. Brett helps Sam with the physical stuff, training with him everyday an extra three hours. Sam made sure that Brett didn't get too lost.

"So who are they?" Sam asks pointing at a picture that Brett kept in his hat.

"That's my mom, my friends Mike, Tina, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine, and that beauty is my wife." Brett says smiling.

"Is that why you have multiple pictures of the small Latina?" Sam asks smirking as Brett blushes.

"Yeah that's my wife, Santana. She's pregnant with our first child." Brett says smiling.

"Wow,"

**End Flashback**

"Sam we've been friends since day one. Please don't throw that away over something so trivial." Brett says.

"It's not trivial that Quinn's in love with you!" Sam shouts running up to Brett.

"What?" Brett asks frowning.

"Every time I talk to her all she asks is how you're doing." Sam says looking very pissed.

"Oh Sam, she only asks because she's worried about Santana and wants to make sure that I'm okay." Brett says sighing. "All of our friends worry about us. They all especially Quinn want to make sure that I'm still alive."

"Really?" Sam says.

"Quinn's madly in love with you." Brett says smiling.

"I'm sorry, I flipped out on you." Sam says.

"It's all forgiven."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000**

Brett helps Sam into the helicopter. They were headed out again though this time Sam knew that there weren't anyone to actually save.

"So we're looking for snipers?" Sam asks.

"Yes we're looking at the west side today." Brett says as they prepare for takeoff.

"Why does everyone think we're going on a rescue mission?" Sam quietly asks.

"It's top secret." Brett says.

"Brett,"

"Sam I seriously can't tell anyone, but if or when I can you will be the first person I tell." Brett shouts as they take off.

"So we're going back to the same place only from the west?" Sam asks.

"Yes,"

Sam frowns and wonders where the heck they are going.

"So how's Santana?" Sam asks feeling like he has to fill the quiet.

"She's good-"

Brett's cut off by gun fire.

"Sam! Grab the gun!" Brett shouts.

"Where is it coming from?" Sam shouts not knowing where to point the gun.

"I don't know Sam." Brett shouts veering left.

Sam tries to fire, but the gun jams and with the consent firing at their helicopter doesn't allow him anytime to try and unjam it.

"Sam they're everywhere!" Brett shouts.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Was Sophia this calm when she was this little at night?" Quinn asks as they watch Lily sleep in between them, the TV on in the background.

"Yeah they get that from Brett." Santana quietly says.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Quinn says smiling.

"No problem it helps to keep my mind off of well all of it." Santana says giving Quinn a fake smile.

"Don't try and fake your way through this like you did when Brett first enlisted and after you imploded on him." Quinn says giving Santana a look.

**Flashback**

"San, no I'll get the phone!" Brett shouts.

'Hello'

"Fucking A Brett!" Santana shouts as Brett cringes. "You can't fucking be fucking serious!"

"San, baby calm down." Brett tries touch her, but she slaps his hand away.

"I will not calm down. You fucking joined the Air Force! What the fuck am I suppose to do while you're away for gods knows how long fighting for some other country. What are we suppose to do?" Santana shouts rubbing her belly. "I'm pregnant with your child and you're going to leave us."

Santana breaks down crying, doubling over. Brett pulls her into his chest allowing her to cry into him.

"Baby," Brett quietly says rocking them back and forth.

"How can you just leave?" Santana cries.

"San, I'm not just leaving." Brett tries to say, but Santana starts pounding on his chest.

"You can't..."

"San,"

No,"

"Will you just listen to me!" Brett shouts finally losing his patients with his wife.

Santana stops crying and hitting him looking up at him.

"I'm doing this for us." Brett calmly says after taking a breath.

"What?" Santana asks confused.

"I need to be able to take care of the two of you and this is the only thing I can think of that will give us a steady income." Brett says.

"Brett-"

"No San, I barely graduated high school. It's not like I'll get into college and we need money, I don't want to live off of my mom forever." Brett says cutting off his wife.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Santana says crying into Brett's shoulder.

"Nothing will, cause I have you two to return home to and to take care, but this is only boot camp." Brett says.

"Okay," Santana says faking a smile.

"San?"

"No what you said makes since." Santana says.

Not two days later Santana finally breaks down at dinner with Quinn, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine and of course Brett.

**End Flashback**

"I'm terrified that something bad has happened I just have a bad feeling." Santana sobs.

"Don't worry San I'm sure he's fine." Quinn says until her phone starts ringing.

"Q, why is Sue calling you?" Santana asks.

"Like hell if I know." Quinn says with wide eyes.

"Well answer it," Santana says handing the phone over to Quinn.

"No you answer it." Quinn says pushing the phone towards.

'Hello,'

'Santana, why are you answering Quinn's phone?' Sue asks.

'Cause she over and didn't want to answer.'

'Well I guess this information includes you too so put it on speaker phone.' Sue demands dreading what she's about to tell them.

'Okay,'

"Hi Coach,' Quinn shouts.

'Okay ladies listen to me carefully and try not to freak out it's not as bad as it sounds.' Sue starts, but Santana cuts her off.

'I told you something bad happened.'

'Santana calm down. I just heard word from my old commander buddy whose now the General in charge of the mission Sam and Brett are on.' Sue pauses to allow them to prepare. 'Their helicopter was shot down on a rescue mission.'

'No!' Santana shouts clasping into Quinn sobbing.

'Q, are you still there?' Sue asks.

'Yes coach,'

'Good, cause you'll both be hearing this again sometime tomorrow when it becomes official, Sam has been captured from the looks of it, but they're unsure about Brett. He's missing in action.'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000**

Sam feels hot wind hitting his face as he wakes up. Blinking several time he finally realizes that the blurry vision he's having is because they are going really fast. He thought that Brett must have gotten a distressed call out before they crashed or maybe they didn't crash. He can't remember and his head hurts like he just got hit by a semi.

"Fuck," he groans when he realizes that he can't move his arms or legs.

(some foreign language) Looks like solider boy's up boss.

"Brett," Sam slurs.

Looking around he doesn't his friend anywhere. At least he got away Sam thinks before something hits him over the head.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000**

"Doctor, I think he might be waking up." someone probably a nurse says.

Brett blinks several times only to still see a very bright light right in front of him.

"Give him more anesthesia."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"San, calm down." Quinn says rubbing Santana's back as she clutches Brett's pillow and sobs into it.

Tina looks down at the two women and can't help, but be glad that Mike isn't in the Air Force, Army or Navy. It's so sad to see the usually strong, never crying Santana balling cause her husband might be dead.

"Don't worry Santana I'll take care of your kids while you let it all out." Tina softly says patting Santana's back.

"Thanks," Santana hiccups kissing Lily's head before handing her to Tina.

Tina gives Santana a sad smile before turning to Quinn.

"They'll both come home in one piece." she says knowing that Quinn is also heartbroken too.

As soon as Tina leaves Quinn starts silently crying.

"Oh Q," Santana says wrapping her up in a hug.

"He's captured," Quinn sobs into Santana's shoulder.

"Shh, Q they get him back." Santana says starting to cry again.

"They'll find Brett as well." Quinn sobs.

They both cry into each other for what seems like hours until the doorbell rings. Santana gets up whipping away her tears.

"Hello ma'am, are you Santana Pierce?" a young solider asks.

"Yes,"

"I'm here to inform you that your husband is missing in action."

**So there you go, Sam and Brett don't really hate each other just a misunderstanding. This chapter and the next were really hard for me to write as I hate not having Brett and Santana together, but it's needed for the story. **

**Thanks for all your reviews it made me laugh at how many of you dislike Sam and think he shouldn't be forgiven and yet others who don't want Sam to be a villain. I love how passionate many of you are about this story thanks, it makes me want to write more and faster. Due to your passion I've skipped doing other things to get several chapters typed up and I will be posting every other day if not every day.**


	16. It's Going to be All Right

"Sam, Sam!" the General shouts.

"What?" Sam groggily says trying to sit up.

"Don't move son, you broke several ribs and have a clasped lung." the General says.

"Wait, what happened?" Sam asks not remembering anything aside from being in the helicopter.

"You and Brett were shot down son." the General says.

"What happened to Brett?" Sam asks looking around to see he's back at camp.

"We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us." the General says sitting down next to him.

"I don't know." Sam says starting to worry about his best friend.

"Don't worry too much Sam. You just get better, we'll find Brett." the General says smiling.

What happened to me?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mommy?" Sophia sniffles poking Santana on the cheek.

"Yes ducky," Santana says scooping her daughter into her.

"Theys find daddy?" Sophia asks snuggling into her mom.

"Not yet baby." Santana softly says trying not to cry. "They did get Uncle Sam back though."

"I's don'ts care. I wants daddy." Sophia sobs missing her dad so much.

"So do I baby girl, so do I." Santana says kissing her cheek.

It had only been four days since Sue had called and both Santana and Sophia had been crying nonstop. Sam had just arrived back last night, but is still in the hospital.

Sophia giggles when Santana turns over to make sure Lily is fine, but instead she ends up with a fist in her eye.

"Ow," Santana says rubbing her eye.

"Lily's funny." Sophia giggles.

Santana pulls Lily on her belly and turns over to her daughter. It warms her heart to see Sophia smiling. Neither one of them has smiled in four days. It broke Santana's heart to have to tell her daughter that her daddy is missing and no one knows what happened.

"Come on ducky let's go get some breakfast." Santana yawns getting up slowly so as not to wake up Lily.

"Cans we haves daddy's cakes?" Sophia asks rubbing her eyes just like her mommy.

Since Brett had had left and now is missing, Sophia has been attached to Santana's hip. She's been copying everything that her mother does. It's been so bad that Santana had decided to take a semester off of school.

"Sure ducky, whatever you want." Santana says ruffling her hair.

"Cans I's feed Lily?" Sophia asks giving her mom puppy dog eyes.

"No sweetie, she can't have pan cakes yet."

After they finish eating, Santana dresses both her girls to go visit Quinn and perhaps Sam though she's not sure if she could handle that. Thus far she's kept it together for Sophia though if she see's Sam she knows that she'll break down.

"We're going to see your aunt Quinn." Santana tells Sophia after they finish washing dishes.

Sophia doesn't say anything, just nods and hugs her mom's leg.

"I love you so much ducky." Santana says using her now free arm to hug Sophia to her even more.

Santana tries to stop herself from crying, but can't.

"Don'ts cry mommy, daddy's wills be okay." Sophia says snuggling into her mom even more.

"I hope you're right ducky." Santana whispers picking Sophia up and carrying her over to Lily's play pen.

Santana puts Sophia down to pick up Lily, but the pout on Sophia's face breaks her heart so she picks her up too. She hugs both her daughter tight to her as she walks out to the car. She's very glad that none of the neighbors are out to ask her how's she doing or if she's heard anything. Somehow and she still thinks Kurt did it all of her neighbors found out that Brett is missing in action.

"Mommy cans wes gets ice cream?" Sophia asks looking up at her mom, pausing to play with Lily.

"I guess we can." Santana sighs turning towards the park.

"Yay, dids you hears that Lily, we gets ice cream." Sophia happily says.

Santana smiles at how adorable her girls are.

"Mommy, why can't Mr. Barks come?" Sophia asks as Santana helps her out of the car and picks Lily up.

"Because we're going to go see Quinn." Santana simply says holding out her hand for Sophia to hold.

Sophia frowns, but doesn't say anything. Instead she takes her mom's hand and tugs her towards the ice cream truck.

"Okay ducky, you can get one scoop." Santana says smiling at the fact that she remembered to call her ducky.

"I wants vanilla," Sophia says smiling up at her mom.

Santana allows Sophia to eat her ice cream then go play on the jungle gym. She texts Quinn to tell her they'll probably be another hour before they arrive.

"Sophia! Don't climb up there!" Santana shouts bouncing Lily on her knee.

"Hey-ouch!" Puck says hopping on one foot.

"Stays aways from mommy!" Sophia shouts kicking him again.

Puck doesn't want her to reach the family jewels so he takes off.

"Thank you ducky." Santana softly says.

"Daddy said I's had to makes sure no ones..." Sophia frowns trying to remember the word he used.

"It's okay ducky, I know what you mean." Santana softly says.

"I don'ts likes him." Sophia says as they walk back to the car.

"Neither do I and he won't bother us anymore either." Santana says smiling down at her daughter.

"I cans tells daddy I dids my jobs?" Sophia asks.

"Yes, ducky you can."

Santana puts Lily in the car while Sophia happily climbs in and waits for her mom to buckle her up. After make sure everyone is buckled up, Santana speeds over to Quinn's. When she pulls up she notices Sam's truck in the driveway and frowns. She's sure that one Sam is still in the hospital and two if he weren't then he still wouldn't be driving. The thought that Sam might actually be there caused Santana to freeze. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing him.

"Mommy?" Sophia says struggling to get up.

"Hold on sweetie," Santana says getting out.

"Took you long enough." Quinn says opening the door when Santana lifts Sophia out of the car.

"Well someone wanted ice cream and then we ran into Puck." Santana says carrying Lily in.

"What the fuck!?" Quinn shouts before Santana can shut her up.

"Quinn," Santana harshly says, but thankful Sophia didn't hear.

"Puck?"

"Just drop it, Sophia scared him off." Santana whispers as Quinn leads her in.

"Wow that kid really is just like you." Quinn giggles.

"Is Sam here?" Santana asks as they reach the living room and sit down.

Sophia has already made her way over to her play corner.

"Yes, he's upstairs napping right now." Quinn quietly says not wanting to upset her friend.

Santana's happy for her friend that Sam was found and relatively unharmed considering, but she also is pissed that her husband wasn't with him. That's what made it hard for her to go see him.

"San, I'm sorry they didn't find Brett as well." Quinn says.

"I just..." Santana softly cries. "I just...want him home."

Quinn takes Lily and places her in a play pen before gathering Santana up in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"They'll find him soon." Quinn softly says rubbing her back.

"Quinn," a harsh voice comes through the baby monitor.

"San, I have to go-"

"I'll go, I have to talk to him sooner or later. I need to know what happened." Santana says taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry I'll watch the little ones." Quinn says watching her friend slowly head upstairs.

Once Santana reaches the top, she takes a deep breath. It takes a few tries before she finally walks into the master where she figures that Sam is.

"Santana?" Sam says shocked that she's here.

"Hey Sam," Santana says smiling and sitting down next to him.

"I'm so sorry San," Sam cries holding out the one thing he hadn't told anyone he had.

"Oh god," Santana gasps taking Brett's dog tags out of Sam's hand.

"He's not dead San." Sam softly says not knowing what to do with the sobbing woman in front of him.

"How can he not be when you have his tags." Santana sobs clutching the tags to her heart.

"Because the chain broke mid flight and I was holding onto them for him. Santana, he wasn't captured like me." Sam says taking her hands in his.

"Then what happened?" Santana asks. "No one has told me anything."

"I don't remember much other than being tied in a truck and waking up in a military hospital." Sam quietly says.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Santana says smiling and squeezing his hand.

Sam looks in disbelief at her.

"Truly Sam, I'm glad you're back for Quinn."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to wake up." a hot blonde nurse says smiling and opening the blinds.

"Where am I?" Brett groggily says rubbing his eyes and trying to get up.

"No you don't," the nurse says pushing Brett back down. "You've been seriously hurt. You were sliced open across your stomach, broke your left leg and hit your head pretty hard." she tells him.

"I have to call my wife!" Brett shouts trying to get up again.

"Listen, you have to stay still and rest. You're still recovering and are still a few weeks away from getting out cutie." the nurse says giving him a flirty smile.

"You don't understand I have to call my wife she'll be worried sick about me, unless you called her." Brett says starting to freak out.

"We don't even know who you are." the nurse says checking his stats while also checking him out.

"What?!" Brett says feeling around his neck.

It's then that he remember that Sam has his dog tags. He's about to ask about calling his wife again when a doctor walks in smiling as it's yet another gorgeous blonde.

"Well Mr..." the doctor pauses looking at him.

"Sergeant Pierce," Brett says.

"As in Sergeant Brett Pierce the helicopter pilot that's been missing for two weeks?" the doctor asks starting at him.

"Um..."

"Sorry, we didn't know who you were and I just heard about you two days ago, but I didn't put two and two together. I honestly don't know how I did realize before." the doctor rambles also checking Brett.

"Honestly I just want to know what happened, what's wrong with me, when I can go home, where I am and I need a phone to call my wife." Brett says starting to feel uncomfortable under the intense stares from the two women.

"Okay let's start with that you're at Camp Marmal. I'm not too sure about what happened to you aside from the fact that one of our squadrons found you laying in the desert. I personally think you were captured, but somehow escaped. You must have hit your head and knocked yourself out. How you survived a week with such a bad slice I have no idea." the doctor says pausing allowing him to intake all the information.

"All I remember is that my friend and I's helicopter was shot down. What happened to Sam?" Brett asks.

"I don't know, but you're pretty injured. We kept you really drugged up for this last week as you've been sliced across the abdomen and it's pretty bad. You lost a lot of blood and for a whie it didn't look like you were going to make it. On top of that you severally broke your leg and had a really bad concussion. We set your leg and you should be back running around in three months." the doctor says smiling handing him a phone.

Brett grabs it out of her hand and quickly dials home.

'Hello,' a groggy voice says.

'San,' Brett breaths so happy to hear her voice.

'Brett! Oh my god baby you're alive.' Santana all, but shouts.

'Yeah, I'm at some foreign camp.'

'But your alive.' Santana sobs.

'Yes baby I'm alive, wounded, but very much alive.' Brett starts to cry too. 'I love you so much baby.'

'I love you too B,'

'Shh San, don't cry everything is going to be alright.' Brett reassures her.

'I just...hold on I have to go wake up Sophia.' Santana says getting up.

Brett waits about two minutes before he hears the second best thing in his life.

'Daddy?'

'Hey ducky,'

'Daddy,'

'I love you so much ducky.'

'Whens yous coming home?' Sophia asks.

'I'm not sure ducky, but it will be as soon as I can.'

Sophia fell asleep listening to her dad telling her a story. After that Santana talked to her husband for an hour before finally hanging up on after making him promise to call her in eight hours. It's the first night in two weeks that she easily fell asleep and actually stayed asleep.

**Okay so I cracked up when I read the review about the Mexican third eye, you seriously made my day. I hope you all like this chapter. I left what happened to them vague on purpose so one I can use it later and two so I don't have to do research on terms and such. Thanks for all your reviews last chapter and always remember with my stories I will never kill off Brittana or in this case Brettana. **


	17. Home For Good

**Hello everyone again, we're about halfway through this story now. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I have a bit of bad news though I won't be posting for the next two weeks as my cousins are in town. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Santana readjusts her grip on Lily again as she waits at the security exit for Brett to walk through. It has been a month since she had found out that her husband is alive. Sophia clings to her leg watching every person that walks out waiting for her daddy. She didn't know that her dad is hurt at all.

"Mommy, daddy comes soon?" Sophia asks looking up at her mom.

"Yes sweetie, your dad will be here..."

Santana trails off when she sees her husband wheeling himself out in a wheelchair.

"San," Brett breaths opening his arms for his wife.

Santana doesn't take more than two seconds before she's in his arms.

"Brett," Santana sobs her arms wrapped tightly around her husband.

Somehow Sophia wiggles herself on his left side along with Lily who Brett had moved when Santana reached him.

"I missed you all." Brett says kissing Sophia and Lily's heads before turning and lay8ing a huge kiss on his wife.

"You're really alive." Santana sniffles snuggling into her husband.

"Yes," Brett breaths squeezing his girls tight to him.

Brett somehow manages to wheel them off to the side as he knows his wife just needs sometime to hold him. It doesn't take long for Lily and Sophia to fall asleep.

"What happened?" Santana asks wiping tears away as she sits up to get a good look at her husband.

She knew he had been injured, but didn't know it's this bad. Even after a month she could still see bruise on his face and hands. She could tell that he had some bandages around his torso and of course the cask that is the reason he's in a wheelchair she suspected.

"Nothing that won't heal now that I have you." Brett says kissing her.

"Brett," Santana sternly says. "Do I have to remind you that you promised you would tell me everything that went on over there?" she asks leaning back to try and glare at him.

"Brett!" the hot blonde doctor calls rushing towards him.

Santana whips her head around and glares at the approaching woman. Brett tightens his grip around his wife's waist knowing how jealous she gets around other women.

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana growls not liking the way this woman is eyeing her husband.

"I'm the mother of his child." she says rubbing her slightly swollen belly.

Santana glares at the woman before turning to Brett tears in her eyes.

"Baby it's not true. I promise you I have never cheated on you and I never will." Brett pleas holding her face in his hands wiping the tears away.

"Brett?" the doctor says.

Santana finally loses it completely for the first time in her life.

"Listen here puta!" Santana lowly growls. "This is my husband and I know that he certainly as hell didn't sleep with you cause he's had plenty of opportunity before with prettier women and he hasn't. if I ever hear you say such a thing again I'll ends you." she takes a step towards the doctor. "And if I find out that you forced yourself onto him there's not a place on this earth you could hid from me."

"San, baby, calm down." Brett says pulling her back into his lap, glad that Sophia is still asleep.

"Calm down, some woman is claiming to be pregnant with your child and you want me to be calm." Santana snarls turning to face him.

"Baby girl I want you to calm down cause I don't want you to go to jail for beating up a pregnant woman." Brett calmly says.

The doctor in question is terrified and realizing that he would never leave his wife so she scattered. She had been hoping that she could convince the woman that they had been sleeping together cause her boyfriend sure as hell wasn't ready to be a father.

"You really didn't sleep with her?" Santana softly asks.

"No, I was too injured and then I missed you too much to ever think of another woman." Brett reassures her.

"Then why would she make up such a story?" Santana asks laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure every woman in that hospital had a crush on me and she just must have thought that I'd make a good father to her baby." Brett says wheeling out towards the parking garage.

"Well I guess I can see that as you are an amazing father, but you're a father to our children not anyone else's." Santana possessively says.

"That's right babe, I'm yours and there's." Brett says nodding towards their daughters.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So everyone is over." Santana says as the approach the front door.

It's a little hard for Brett to get in and out of the car, but they had managed and where now standing on their front porch.

"Okay," Brett whispers kissing her cheek.

"Daddy!" Sophia groggily says stumbling up to them.

"Ducky I can't pick you up." Brett sadly says as Sophia motions for him to pick her up.

Before Sophia can start throwing a fit Santana ushers her in.

"Welcome back!" everyone shouts.

Brett wraps an arm around Santana to help steady himself. Quinn rushes over to take Lily from Santana and Mike moves Santana to help move Brett over to the couch.

"Daddy," Sophia yawns climbing into his lap and curling up.

Santana plasters herself into his left side leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hey man," Sam says walking over.

"You look like shit." Brett says eyeing Sam up and down.

"Well if I look like shit then you look like you just got hit by a truck." Sam laughs as does Brett as Sam hugs his best friend.

"I'm glad you're okay man." Brett says pulling Santana even more into him.

"Thanks," Sam says smiling. "I'm glad you're alive.

"We're all glad your back and alive." Quinn says and everyone nods.

"Thanks everyone, I'm so glad to be back home and I have some big news to tell you all." Brett says looking down at his wife. "I've been honorably discharged."

Santana climbs on his lap and starts kissing him.

"Um..." Tina says as Mike shrugs and heads over to the food knowing it could be a while.

"Let's leave them be." Kurt says.

"While everyone else heads to the kitchen including Sophia and Lily who are both being carried by Kurt and Blaine, Santana rips Brett's shirt off.

"You're really home for good?" Santana asks between kisses.

"Yes," Brett moans as she runs her fingers over his abs.

"Good, I don't ever want to be that scared again." Santana whispers snuggling into his chest.

"Um...San why did you remove my shirt?" Brett asks twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"I wanted to really feel you." Santana shyly says burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, baby don't be bashful, I missed you too." Brett says capturing her lips with his.

"Are you both decant?" Rachel shouts.

"Please Berry, we're not going to go at it with you all in the other room." Santana shouts back, snuggling even more into her husband.

"Really, cause I seem to remember you two having sex in the back seat of the Cheerio bus junior year after we won our third national championship in a row." Quinn says coming in.

"You both are gross." Kurt says scrunching his face as Mike and Blaine carry the cake in.

"Wait you got her to have sex in the back of a bus?" Sam asks shocked that any woman would do that.

"Please I had to convince him." Santana scoffs.

Sam stares wide eyed at the two of them.

"Yeah we couldn't believe it at first either." Blaine says patting Sam's back.

"Don't worry you get use to hearing about their sex life and how all of ours are extremely boring in comparison." Mike chuckles.

"Hey it's not my fault I have a high sex drive and my wonderful husband knows how to take care of me." Santana laughs as everyone, but Quinn blushes.

"Did they seriously go at it all the time in high school?" Sam whispers in Quinn's ear.

"Let's just put it this way when they both missed class everyone knew to avoid every closet and locker room until it was heard that they were back in class." Quinn whispers back.

"Damn, who would have guessed that Brett would have been so damn...kinky." Sam says watching as Mike and Blaine cut the cake up and distribute it.

"Half the time I think he's worse than she is." Kurt says handing them a piece of cake.

"Daddy fones!" Sophia shouts running in with the phone in her hand. "Ooo cake!" she turns to the cake forgetting about the phone.

Blaine takes the phone and hands it to Brett before giving Sophia a huge slice of cake despite the glares he's getting from Santana.

'Yes mom I'm fine.'

'Are you sure? I can be there in three hours flat.'

'Mom, everything is fine.'

'Obviously everything is not fine if your wife is calling me balling.'

'Mom, calm down, one when did she call you and two I'm going to make a hundread percent recovery.'

'It's only two days ago that you skyped her and she freaked.'

'She's just overwhelmed.'

'So she called me crying about how she doesn't know how she's going to take care of Sophia, Lily and you.'

'Mom I'm telling you that we can and will manage. I'm not as bad as I was a few days ago.'

'Don't worry, I've been honorable discharged.'

'What?!'

"Apparently the trauma was too much for me to handle and my head is no longer in it.' Brett whispers making sure no one else hears even Santana.

'Oh, where's your head?' Sue softly asks.

'Home, with San, Sophia and Lily. I don't want to miss any of their childhood than I already have. Almost dying really changes one's perspective.'

'I remember when you approached me with the idea.'

**Flashback**

Brett rushes into the house and starts tarring it apart. He doesn't see his mom in the kitchen watching him with an amused look on her face.

"You're lucky that neither myself or your wife care that you're making a huge ass mess." Sue says walking in.

"I need my birth certificate." Brett says not looking up.

"My guess is that your wife put it somewhere." Sue softly says. "Why do you need it?" she asks.

"Don't get mad." Brett says actually stopping his search.

"What did you do?" Sue asks not liking where this is going.

"Well...I...um...joinedtheariforce." Brett finishes really fast.

"What?" Sue asks wanting to make sure she heard right.

"I joined the Air Force." Brett says as calmly as she could.

"Oh,"

"Mom,"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you join?" Sue asks not wanting a pissed off hormonal Santana pissed at him.

"I want to be able to take care of my family." Brett says.

"Good,"

"Good?" Brett asks confused.

"Well if you had decided to join just to join then I'd tell you that you weren't." Sue says shrugging.

"So you think it's a good idea?" Brett asks fumbling with his hands.

"If you think it is then it is." Sue says.

"Than-"

Brett pauses when he hears the door open. Rushing over to his wife, he directs her away from the mess in the kitchen. Sue chuckles knowing full well that this isn't going to go well when Santana finds out.

**End Flashback**

'I still agree with your decision.'

'I know mom and I don't regret it at all.'

'Good, you shouldn't you served your country well.'

'Thanks mom, talk to you later.'

'I love you Brett,'

'Love you too,'

Brett hung up and Santana who had gotten up to give Brett some privacy carefully laid herself in his lap. Brett smiles as she snuggles into him. They both watch as their friends all play with their girls.

"What she want?" Santana softly asks.

"She was just making sure that everything is fine. You know how she worries about you and the girls." Brett says smiling.

"It's kind of funny how protective she is of me. I mean she's always acted until I got pregnant like I was just like everyone." Santana muses playing with the hair on Brett's neck.

"Well you did make quite an impression on her." Brett says smirking.

"Hey I was only ten and wanted to know why you never had me over to play."Santana defends.

"Oh yeah says the girl that guilt tripped me into it."

**Flashback**

"Mom, don't be mad please, but she was like going to cry." Brett rambles.

"What? Brett!" Sue shouts when she sees a set of girl's shoes.

"Mom please." Brett begs, but Sue is just too pissed.

"You know bet-"

"Hey! Don't talk to Brett like that!" a very small Latina shouts kicking Sue in the shin.

"Fuck!"

"Come on Brett show me your room." Santana says smiling at him.

"No you don't," Sue grumbles yanking Santana back.

"What!" Santana shouts glaring at the older woman.

"Do you know who I am?" Sue asks.

"You're the Cheerio coach." Santana says still glaring at her.

"That's right and I'll only let you come back if you promise to not tell a soul that I'm Brett's mom." Sue says staring down the small girl.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Come on San,"

**End Flashback**

"Sometimes I wish she lived closer." Brett whispers.

"Yeah, but….." Santana trails off when she sees that Brett is asleep.

"Okay who's going to help me get him upstairs?" Santana asks.

There's a giant gulp around the room everyone finally realizing the real reason they were all over.


	18. Talk to Me Please

**Hello everyone I'm back and survived my cousins visiting. **

**As for the question of the last line of last chapter, it was just that everyone was invited over to help Santana take care of Brett and that they were going to have to help Santana carry him up the stairs. Sorry that wasn't more clear.**

One month. One month since Brett had been reunited with his wife and kids. One day since his huge whole leg cast came off. One hour since he had been offered an amazing job as a helicopter and plane pilot instructor and tour guide. One was defiantly his lucky number.

"Babe!" Brett shouts opening the door.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouts running towards him.

Brett smiles as he catches her and spins her around.

"Where's your mom?" Brett asks carrying her into the kitchen.

"She's giving Lily baths." Sophia says burying her head into her dad's chest.

"You want a bath too ducky?" Brett asks as he walks up the stairs.

Sophia nods her head, but doesn't let her death grip on her father's shoulders. She missed him so much that she has hardly left his side.

"Oh hey babe," Santana says smiling as Brett carries Sophia in.

"Our other ducky wants a bath too." Brett says putting Sophia down next to her mother.

"Sophia if daddy puts you in, you can't splash." Santana warns.

"I won'ts." Sophia says smiling and motioning for her dad to help.

Once Brett has undressed her, he put her in the back part of the tub, he sat next to his wife.

"Where have you been?" Santana asks as she suzzs up Lily's hair.

"Me toos," Sophia says almost yelling.

"I got a job." Brett says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Really?" Santana asks.

"Yeah San really." Brett mumbles into her hair as she jumps into his lap. "Now I can really take care of the three of you."

"Brett," Santana tries to start.

"Don't worry San, I won't have to leave you." Brett says kissing her forehead.

Sophia claps, bouncing up and down. She hadn't understood that her dad wouldn't have to be gone for months at a time. So hearing that made her very happy.

"Come on, let's get out two princess to bed." Santana softly says picking Lily up.

Brett picks up Sophia and follows his wife. Twenty minutes later they have finally got Sophia to sleep and heading to bed themselves.

"Brett hurry up, I'm cold." Santana whines starting to regret not wearing any clothes at all.

"Is that all I am to you, a heater?" Brett jokes.

"Yes," Santana laughs when Brett comes out in his superman boxers.

"What?" Brett asks climbing into bed.

"Really? Superman?" Santana questions snuggling into him.

"Hey you use to love when I wore these." Brett whispers kissing her cheek.

"Well that was when we were fifteen." Santana sighs placing her head on his chest.

They both wrap themselves more around each other with Santana trying to shove Brett's boxers down. Brett moans when she accidently brushes his still soft cock. Santana can't help, but smirk as she pushes her hips into his and feels him harden almost instantly.

"I thought…..you…..um…wanted to talk about…." Brett moans trailing off.

"Oh I do want to know all about your new job, then I want to you to fuck me with your big cock." Santana whispers in his ear licking the shell.

"Fuck," Brett moans.

"Yes there will be a lot of fucking." Santana whispers rolling her hips into him.

"What do you want to know?" Brett moans knowing that his wife won't let him fuck her until she gets her answer.

"What's your new job?" Santana moans as Brett gropes her breasts.

"You know that flight school?" Brett asks pausing and slightly pushing her away so he could look in her eyes.

"Yeah,"

"Well I went in to talk to the boss about borrowing a plane to fly after I got a call from my commander asking if I was going to keep up with my flying. At first I wasn't to sure cause being a pilot would mean being away from you three too much, but I told him I'd at least do some flying for fun." Brett pauses to make sure she's still following as he tends to ramble. "Apparently he had set up a job interview for a flight instructor and I got it."

"God I love you." Santana says kissing him.

"I told you I'd always take care of you." Brett says pulling Santana even more into his body flipping them over and looking down at his wife.

Santana bucks her hips up, pulling his head down and kissing him. They both moan when Brett's cock pokes Santana's clit. She bucks her hips again trying to get him inside of her. Frowning when instead of pushing into her like she wants he pulls away.

"San, are you okay with this?" Brett asks.

"Yes Brett, I am perfectly fine with you fucking me until next week." Santana giggles.

"San," Brett tries to sternly says.

"Whatever you want to do baby I'll support you." Santana softly says wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You, Santana Pierce are the best wife ever." Brett moans kissing her as he pushes into her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"No! Sam!" Brett shouts jumping up and trying to chase his best friend.

Brett knows the truck is going the opposite direction of their camp. If he has any chance of survival he has to leave and not try to save his best friend. It's killing him inside, but he knew that the only way to save his best friend is to get back to camp.

"Fuck!" Brett shouts.

His head throbs, his left leg hurts like a mother fucker and he just wants to be home with his girls all snuggled into him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Arabic) "Hold him down!"

(Arabic) "Sir he's going to break it!"

(Arabic) "Catch him!"

(Arabic) "Run!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Blood gushes out as he fell to the ground when something hard hits his already hurt left leg. He falls face first into the sand.

(Arabic) "Kill him!"

(Arabic) "He's already dead sir."

(Arabic) "Then leave his body for them to find!"

(Arabic) "Sir the rest of the prisoners escaped!"

(Arabic) "What!?"

(Arabic) "You sent everyone, but little man to get him and they over powered him."

(Arabic) "Fuck!"

They kick sand over the body no longer caring as he ruined everything.

Hours later with his last breath he drags himself a few feet before everything goes dark.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"No!" Brett shouts sitting up in bed looking around for the slave traders or whatever.

"Babe?" a groggy Santana asks turning on the light.

"NO!" Brett shouts again tackling Santana into the lamp.

"Brett, baby what's wrong?" Santana asks trying to get up.

Brett holds her down practically laying on top of her.

"Stay still," Brett growls.

"Brett please wake up." Santana pleas realizing that he is having some sort of episode.

It takes a good twenty minutes before he finally blinked and let her get up.

"San," Brett gasps jumping up. "I'm sorry, so sorry." he says over and over again looking guilty at his hands.

"Brett," Santana pulls him towards her. "You didn't hurt me baby." she softly says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But I could have. San I could do anything." Brett sobs into her shoulder.

"You didn't and wouldn't." Santana tries to reason.

"I still could, I'm going to go stay with Sam." Brett says walking over to the closet.

"NO!" Santana shouts running over to him. "You can't leave." she reaches him and wraps her arms around him.

"San I don't want to hurt you or the kids." Brett quietly says trying to hold in his tears.

"You will be hurting us more if you leave." Santana sobs clutching to his chest not caring about anything, but having her husband sleep next to her.

"But-"

"No buts, it's normal for someone who's been through something traumatic to have some form of PTSD. You need to talk about what happened." Santana says snuggling into him. "You'd never hurt me baby even earlier baby it was more like you were protecting me."

"With me practically laying on top of you." Brett scoffs.

"Please baby, tell me what's going through your head." Santana pleas.

"I can't," Brett sadly says pulling away.

"Why? You promised to tell me everything." Santana sobs.

Brett takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around his wife. He holds her close to him waiting for her to stop crying.

"San, I can't tell you." Brett pauses to take a deep breath. "It scares me and I don't want to scare you."

"You have to talk to someone." Santana softly says.

"I know, but I can't talk to you yet." Brett says.

"Maybe you should…um go….to a therapist." Santana suggests.

"Yeah I guess I could."

"I'll ask Quinn if she knows any." Santana says pulling him back to bed.

"San, I still think that I should sleep in the guest room until I get these flashbacks under control." Brett says.

"Brett,"

Santana pushes Brett on the bed and pulls off his boxers. Brett moans as the air hits his hardening cock. He tries to push her off, but she keeps him pinned down.

"I need to know that you still love me." Santana softly says.

"Baby," Brett says flipping them and slowly removing her night shirt and panties. "What makes you think I don't love you?" he asks.

"It's silly," Santana says looking up in his eyes.

"No it's not, please tell me." Brett softly says.

"It's just I can't help you with this. What if another woman can?" Santana sadly says trying to hide her head in his chest.

"San no other woman has ever or will ever have my heart, body and mind like you do. You and only you are the only one I'll ever love. Always remember that." Brett calmly says.

Santana moans as Brett kisses his way down her body.

"Brett, please, no teasing." Santana pleas.

"Fine," Brett says climbing his way back up his wife.

"Oh don't complain-" Santana starts, but stops when Brett slides himself into her.

"You're so fucking tight still baby." Brett moans.

"Not my fault you're so big." Santana moans wrapping her legs around his waist.

Brett smirks as he pounds deep into his wife hitting that spot that makes her scream his name. He feels himself getting really close so he slows down his thrusts to try and hold out until she comes.

"I'm really close San," Brett moans kissing her hard.

"….."

Santana makes a weird moaning yelling sound and falls limp.

"Did you?" Brett asks groaning as he slams into her coating her insides with his seed.

"Shut up,"

Cuddling into his, she quickly falls asleep again. Brett wraps his arms around her, but doesn't fall asleep.


	19. Therapy

**I just want to say that I don't know much about PTSD or therapy except for what I've seen on TV and in the movies along with read for other's fanfiction. So I won't be writing any more about his therapy than the first part of this chapter. **

"Brett Pierce," the receptionist says.

Brett gets up, taking a deep breath before walking back. He has no idea how this is going to go. Santana had wanted to come with him, but he told her that he had to do this alone. He's now regretting this decision. All he wants is his wife next to him whispering in his ear that it will be okay. But no he didn't have that cause his stupid need to protect San from everything had gotten in the way.

"Hello Mr. Pierce,"

"Hi Doctor Bundy," Brett says standing in the doorway not knowing what to do.

"Please call me Ted and take a seat." Ted says motioning to the many chairs and sofa.

"Um…..okay," Brett says picking the sofa and sitting on the right side.

Ted scribbles some notes and Brett frowns thinking maybe he picked wrong.

"So Mr. Pierce-"

"Brett,"

"Okay Brett, why are you here?" Ted asks looking directly at Brett.

"I thought you knew." Brett says frowning remembering Santana's call when she made him this appointment.

"Brett, there are two things that have to happen before I can help you. One is to admit what you need help with and two is to want help. You're here of your own free will so I assume you want help so…."

Brett didn't hear anything else. All he could think about is how much this guy reminds him of someone only he can't remember who. It's driving him crazy sitting there just having to stare at this guy. Then he starts showing Brett diagrams apparently not realizing that Brett had stopped paying attention. Brett just nods whenever there's a pause or he thinks he should. His mind is about to wander in San naked land when Ted asks him something that caught his attention.

"It must be hard to readjust to civilian life after spending the better part of five years in the Air Force." Ted says hoping this will prompt Brett to start talking.

"No not really," Brett says shocking Ted.

"Really? Why is that?" Ted asks.

"The entire time I'm away, I'm working so I can take care of my family, but all I really want is to have them snuggled against me. I guess it's just easy for me to come back and be a good husband and father." Brett says not sure if he explained it right.

"Brett that's how most men and women in the military feel, but they still have trouble readjusting." Ted calmly says not wanting to upset Brett.

"I don't know I just don't." Brett hugs hating that he can't explain it.

"Well then why are you here?" Ted asks again.

Brett turns still ashamed of what he could have done even though Santana kept telling him loads of times that he hadn't hurt her and what he had been doing was protecting her. No matter what she said he refused to sleep in the same room as her. Four days of no sleep for either of them is what had brought this therapy session on.

"It's hard to talk about." Brett softly says.

"If you want me to help you Brett, you have to tell me." Ted says setting his pen down.

Brett sighs and looks out the window.

"Listen I know that this is hard. You seem like the kind of man that never needs help, that you're the one helping, but you have to allow me to help you." Ted pleas.

"After what happened last time over there, I'm scared to go to sleep around my wife and kids." Brett says trying to hold back tears.

"What happened over there?" Ted asks.

Brett gives him a very Santana glare before closing his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Brett sighs.

There are just a few things that he doesn't talk about and this is now one of them.

"How about we start with why did you really join the Air Force?" Ted asks thinking a change of subject might help.

"I wanted to provide for my family." Brett says.

"Why not go to college?"

"I didn't have the grades and my wife got pregnant before we graduated high school." Brett quietly says.

"So you and your wife are teen parents?" Ted asks.

"Yes, her parents kicked her out when they found out and she moved in with my mom and me. The military was the one thing I know would make us enough money to live comfortably and we'd be able to pay for her to go to college." Brett says a smile forming on his face.

"So you wanted to be able to provide for your family. Have you ever thought about going to college?" Ted asks.

"No, San was always the smart one. I want her to do whatever she wants and not have to worry about money." Brett says.

"Being able to provide for your family is important to you, why?" Ted asks taking lots of notes.

"All I've ever wanted is San, since I have her all I want is to take care of her and our girls." Brett says shrugging.

Ted made some notes about how whenever Brett talks about his wife he's eyes light up.

"So you love your family and you joined to be able to provide for them." Ted says almost as a question. "What about your wife?"

"What about her?" Brett growls not liking his tone.

"Doesn't she help provide for your family?" Ted asks.

"Of course she does and she will money wise too once she finishes law school." Brett says proudly.

"So you don't care that she'll make more money than you?"

"So long as she's happy, I'm happy."

Ted gives him a strange look.

"Honestly Brett from what you've told me I don't know why or what has caused you to come here. Most of the time I can figure it out, but with you it's a complete mystery. I do think though that if it caused you to seek help, keeping it bottled up won't help one bit." Ted says making his last attempt of this session to get it out of Brett.

"If I tell you can you make it go away?" Brett asks hesitantly.

"I will do my best." Ted vows.

This is one of the first patients he's treated today that he didn't a. hate or b. think was mentally unstable. He really hoped he could help this young man out.

"The other night I had a nightmare of what happened when I was shot down and stuff. When I finally woke up, I was on top of my wife and she looked so scared. I haven't slept when her or our kids are around since." Brett finally says not looking up from his hands.

"That must have been scary." Ted says.

"It is the scariest thing to ever happen to me. I could have killed her and that terrifies me." Brett whispers trying to hold back tears.

"Well our time is almost up, but before you go I want you to set up ten appointments to start so we can work through this. I honestly think that we can get you back to some kind of normal in a month or so. Until then I want you to write in a journal about what happened before you go to bed." Ted says standing up.

"But what if-"

"Listen Brett, I'm going to subscribe a mild does of Prazosin to help with the nightmares so don't worry about sleeping in the same bed as your wife. I'm not going to say it won't happen again, but I think the chances with you taking this along with working through everything will stop any nightmares."

Brett gives him a tight lipped smile before leaving. He still wasn't sure, but knew he had to start somewhere.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"There's my pretty lady." Brett whispers wrapping his arms around Santana's waist.

"Brett!" Santana squeals turning around and wrapping her arms around him.

"So his is the husband?" one of her classmates says.

"Yes Laura, this is my husband Brett." Santana says smiling proudly as she turns to show off her handsome husband to all these stuck up people that thought she didn't deserve to be here.

"Well aren't you-"

"Don't even think about it Laura." Santana growls playfully.

"Awe how cute our class charity case has found herself someone to look after her." an over arrogant pig says.

Brett makes a move towards him, but Santana pulls him back. He huffs and glares at the man, but stays in Santana's arms, wrapping his own around her. He hated when anyone insulted his wife, but he held back his anger for San's sake.

"Come on Santana we have to hurry or we'll be late for Mr. Heath's class." Laura says pulling on her arm.

"You go ahead I'll catch up." Santana says waving her off.

Brett gulps when he sees his wife's eyes.

"I've wanted to do this again since that time in the choir room."

**Flashback**

"San?" Brett calls wondering why his pregnant girlfriend wanted to see him in the choir room of all places.

When he got no reply he slowly opened the door scared of what he would find. It hadn't been an easy two months for him since San had moved in with him. Sure he loves his girlfriend to death and had plans of proposing, but it wasn't easy living with her. He wasn't sure if it was her or the scary pregnancy hormones he had been reading about, but his girl had turned into the devil. Always yelling at him about something and it was starting to really annoy him.

"San-" Brett lost his ability to speak when he saw his girlfriend sitting in the front row in nothing more than his favorite football jersey.

"I thought I'd surprise my big, strong, handsome man who I've been neglecting and being an utter bitch to lately." Santana says getting up and swaying her way over to him.

"Um….San…..what if someone…come…in." Brett moans as Santana attaches her lips to his neck.

"No one will," Santana whispers palming his bulge.

"San," Brett moans trying to push her away. "We're at school." he hisses.

"I need you, I've missed you so much." Santana softly says.

It takes Brett a whole five seconds to yank down his pants and boxers. Before he can even start pumping himself, Santana has her mouth around his fast hardening cock.

"God San," Brett moans lightly pressing the back of her head towards him.

Santana snakes her arms around his waist and squeezes his ass. She licks the under side of his dick before bobbing up and down on him. Tasting him, she hums it's her favorite taste in the world.

"Fuck," Brett moans pushing Santana's head more into him.

She moans shifting slight to try and find some relief while still bobbing along. Whenever Brett decides to take charge which wasn't very often it turns her on like no other. Right now she needed him to come and then fuck her like only he could. So she starts massaging his balls knowing he was close already.

"Shit San-" Brett closes his eyes and blows his load in the back of her throat.

He watches in awe as she swallows all of his cum. She gives his dick one last lick before allowing him to pull her up and kisses her.

"So fucking hot!" Brett moans kissing her while removing his jersey from her and her fucking hot thong.

Santana pushes Brett back into a chair and straddles him. She pumps him a few times before lining him up. They both moan as he sleeves himself inside of her.

"I love you so fucking much." Brett moans as he starts pumping.

"God Brett…never again are we going this long." Santana moans throwing her head back as Brett wraps his lips around her right nipple.

"Fine…..with…..me." Brett moans getting really close.

The bell rang right as Santana screams Brett's name, squeezing him so hard that he came again too.

**End Flashback**

Brett kisses Santana's lips as he helps her up off the desk.

"Whoa," Santana moans watching both their cum spill to the floor.

"I think that's more than last time." Brett says helping her get dressed before getting dressed himself.

Santana just nods, a lazy, satisfied smile on her face. She falls into Brett's solid body and wraps her arms around him, happy to just to have him here.

"How'd therapy go?" Santana asks as they walk out and head towards Brett's SUV.

"Good I think, he….um….I think he can help me. He gave me some pills that can help with nightmares." Brett says still unsure about sleeping with her.

"That's a relief," Santana says snuggling more into him.

"Why?"

"Cause now I can finally get a good night's sleep." Santana says getting into the SUV.

"San,"

"Brett,"

"Fine,"

"Good now let's go get the girls."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thanks again Tina, you're a life saver." Santana says buckling Lily into her car seat.

"No problem, so long as I get a baby sister on Mike and I's date nights and free legal advice." Tina jokes.

"Done," Santana says.

"How are things?" Tina whispers as Brett kicks the ball with Sophia and Mike Jr.

"We had sex in a classroom at my law school while I was suppose to be in class." Santana says smirking.

"So things are getting better?" Tina asks.

"Much, he just start therapy." Santana says watching her husband.

"I'm glad, I know he would never hurt you on purpose, but it's good that he has the balls to actually go to therapy and try and fix it." Tina says sadly remembering how her own father didn't.

"Yeah, but I think it's really hard for him to talk about." Santana says turning to face Tina.

"Really? But he's always been so open." Tina says really shocked.

"I know, every other time he's told me in general what went on while he was gone, but not this time. He won't tell me anything and that scares me so much." Santana says tears starting to fall. "I think that's part of the reason for his nightmares, he won't talk about it."

"At least he's talked to the therapist now though." Tina says.

"Tina everything's half full with you, I love it." Santana says giving her a rare hug. "Thanks for always being here."

Brett comes bounding up just as the two women stopping to hug and pick Santana up twirling her around.

"Stop making us all look bad." Mike says coming over carrying Mike Jr.

"Not my fault I'm awesome." Brett laughs as he puts Santana down and picks up Sophia who snuggles into his chest and falls asleep.

"Don't judge my mom." Santana laughs.

"Mike why can't you be more like Brett?" Tina jokes and they all laugh.

"Thanks again for watching them." Brett says carefully putting a now sleeping Sophia in her car seat.

"For you two anytime. They are really well behaved." both Tina and Mike say.

"Well thanks again, but we really have to go and get these two to bed." Santana says giving Tina and Mike a hug before getting in the SUV.

Brett waves before backing out of their driveway.


	20. A New Start

**Thanks the reviews last chapter and yes I do know that Ted Bundy is a serial killer although I didn't realize that I had named the therapist that. I blame having a Criminal Minds marathon on while writing that part.**

**I hope you all like this next cute little fluffy part.**

"Let's go to the beach." Brett says flopping down on the bed next to a still sleeping Santana.

"Why are you so happy and up so fucking early?" Santana groans.

"Because it's been a whole month and a half since I cut back on taking Prazosin every other day and I haven't had a single nightmare." Brett says smiling from ear to ear.

"So you're cured?" Santana asks turning to wrap herself around Brett.

"Not cured per say, but better. I'll always have to live with what happened, but now I know how to deal with it so I don't accidentally hurt you or the kids." Brett says lifting Santana up and carrying her to the bathroom.

"So therapy has worked?" Santana giggles as Brett strips her clothes and pushes her into the shower.

"Yes my love." Brett says getting in behind her.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Santana asks looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Maybe one day, it's still hard to talk about. Ted's easier cause he doesn't mean anything special to me." Brett whispers pulling her into him.

"Do you still have therapy later?" Santana asks snuggling into Brett smiling at how protective and caring her husband is.

"No, I only have secessions once a month now." Brett says proudly.

"I'm glad you got help and are getting better." Santana sighs realizing how lucky she really is to have Brett.

Not many men would go to therapy and continue to go once the problem is gone just to make sure it never came back.

"Ted says he wants to start talking about all the other times I was deployed." Brett tells her as they finally start actually washing each other.

"That's good you need someone to talk all that stuff through with that's not me I guess." Santana says a little sad.

"Hey baby," Brett says lifting her up in his arms. "You are the most important person in my life and I need to protect you from this side of my life. No one no matter what can replace you." he reassures her.

Santana smiles, snuggling into her husband happy that he would do anything to make her happy. Brett carefully dries her off before drying himself off.

"It's still hard to know that I can't help you." Santana softly says pulling on her bathing suit.

"Babe you help me more than you realize. If it wasn't for you and the kids I wouldn't have gotten help." Brett says pulling his favorite trunks and Air Force shirt on.

"You really are the best husband ever." Santana swoons smirking as Brett stares at her barely covered body.

"And you are sexy, hot and an incredible wife and mother." Brett moans in her ears.

"Go wake the kids and tell them we're going to the beach horndog." Santana says shoving him away.

Santana chuckles watching her husband walk out grumbling.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Daddy! Water!" Sophia shouts clapping her hands.

Brett laughs, picking her up and running straight in.

"Be careful!" Santana shouts.

Lily gurgles, pulling Santana's shirt.

"You can't be hungry again I just fed you." Santana says setting her down under the umbrella on the blanket.

Once Santana gives Lily Brett's old, ratty stuff unicorn she hugs it and falls asleep. Keeping one eye on her, Santana strips down to her bikini and lays down to catch some rays.

"Daddy goes deeper," Sophia orders as she clings around his neck.

"I don't know ducky, I think your mother would get mad if I go out any deeper." Brett muses looking back at his wife.

The water's halfway up to his chest and he knows how worried his wife gets.

"Buts," Sophia pouts.

"How about we go get mommy and Lily and bring them in?" Brett asks smirking.

"Yeah," Sophia cheers.

When they turn around Brett freezes. He sees some idiotic guy trying to hit on his wife and playing with his daughter. This isn't even what's making him the most mad it's the fact that Santana looks very uncomfortable and the bastard keeps trying to touch her legs.

Sure Brett will openly admit that Santana, his wife, is one fine ass woman, but he's married to her and thus can. He knows it makes her comfortable when men hit on her. Despite the fact that she looks like a fucking sex goddess, she's always had self-esteem issues and never has liked getting hit on.

With Sophia in tow Brett marches up to his man.

"What the hell…..PUCK!" Brett growls.

Santana looks up at him gratefully as she grabs Sophia.

"No! Daddy!" Sophia shouts as Brett drags Puck away.

"Daddy will be right back." Santana whispers pulling Sophia into her lap.

Brett drags Puck all the way to the other side of the parking lot away from everyone.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my family." Brett growls.

"Not my fault she wa-"

Puck hits the ground hard, he had not expected meek, hate violence Brett to punch him square in the jaw.

"Come near Santana or my kids again and I'll break every bone in your body." Brett growls standing menacingly over Puck.

Glaring at Puck one more time, he started walking back to his wife. He just needed to hold her and feel that she was indeed his.

"I never got over her!" Puck shouts at him.

Brett twirls around setting his most deadly glare on him.

"That week you broke up and she was dating me was the best week of my life." Puck says getting up.

"Puck," Brett growls.

Puck saw Brett clenches his fist and knew that if he didn't leave now that he'd get the fuck beat out of him.

Brett smirks as he watches Puck leave before heading back towards his wife.

"That was so hot," someone whispers in Brett's ear wrapping their arms around his waist.

Brett froze as Santana was sitting in front of him watching Sophia play with Lily. He gulps as he decided what to do. It's obviously a woman behind him so he couldn't just hit her so he did the next best thing.

"Who the fuck are you!" Brett shouts hoping that Santana hears him and comes over to save him.

"Who do you think I am?" she whispers.

It hits Brett that this is Kitty. He groans, his day just went from bad to worse. Why the hell did they both have to show up on the same damn beach as them, Brett thought.

"Kitty!" Santana growls stalking over.

"Oh, hey Santana," Kitty squeaks letting go of Brett and backing away from the very angry Latina.

"Why the fuck do you have your hands on my husband." Santana growls.

Brett moves over to Santana and wraps his arms around her.

"Stay the fuck away from us." Santana growls trying to get out of Brett's arms.

"He wants- fuck!"

"Sthay away from my daddy!" Sophia shouts kicking Kitty again.

Brett picks them both up and carries them back over to Lily who he had been keeping an eye on.

"Relax," Brett whispers in Santana's ear.

Santana turns around and glares at the retreating woman.

"You know that was really hot." Brett whispers smiling as Sophia tries to show Lily that watermelon is good.

"I always hated her." Santana grumbles burying her head in Brett's chest.

"Now you know how I feel about Puck." Brett says rubbing her back.

Santana grumbles and snuggles even more into her husband.

"Mommy! Lily hungry!" Sophia shouts forty minutes later despite the fact that she's sitting next to her parents.

"Okay baby," Santana says sitting up out of Brett's arms.

Sophia pulls at him to help her make a sand castle. Brett follows, but looks back to see his wife breast feeding Lily under a towel. Looking back at Sophia he remembers when she was that little and the first time he actually saw her in person.

**Flashback**

Brett nervously flattens his uniform as he stands up to get off the plane. Twenty hours ago he was in a desert and now he was about to see his daughter for the first time. Nothing else mattered to him other than getting off the plane.

"I can do this," Brett says to himself grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Thank you for your service son." an older lady says as Brett passes her.

Brett just smiles not knowing what to say back.

'Babe I just got off the plane.' Brett texts.

Brett walks as fast as he can through the Columbus airport. He side steps pass a woman with a stroller as he all, but runs towards the security exit. Slowing to a normal speed walk, he calmly walks out of security and spots them.

It takes Santana all of twos seconds before she and Sophia are in Brett's arms.

"This is your daughter." Santana says kissing Brett passionately before stepping back so she can hand him their daughter.

"Oh god San, she looks just like you." Brett softly says cradling her in his arms.

"Look at her eyes." Santana says wrapping her right arm around his waist.

"Oh," Brett breaths when Sophia looks up at him.

"That's all you." Santana says smiling as Brett holds Sophia close to him and starts walking.

"She's perfect babe," Brett says taking Santana's hand in his and kissing it while still looking down at Sophia.

"Well if she is then it was mostly because of you." Santana softly says.

"Hey," Brett says stopping. "However she turns out is because of you babe. You brought her into this world."

"You're perfect." Santana says kissing him on the check before snuggling into his side.

**End Flashback**

"B, come get your daughter." Santana says.

"Ducky, you keep building your sand castle and when your done I'll bring Lily over and you can show her it." Brett says getting up.

Sophia smiles at him, busying herself with building the sand castle.

"Here, I'll take Lily, you go get your tan on." Brett says kissing Santana's cheek.

"Thanks babe," Santana says smiling at how thoughtful her husband always is.

Twenty minutes later Santana is laying soaking up the rays while secretly watching her family. She smiles as Brett makes faces at Lily to make her laugh. It amazes her every time she see her husband with their girls how good he is with them. She knew he would make a great dad, but still it would often surprise her at how good he is.

"Peek a boo," Brett says covering Lily's eyes and uncovering them.

Lily laughs, flailing her arms.

Santana smiles as she watches Brett continue to play with her.

"Mommy! Do yous like the castle?" Sophia shouts standing up, covered in sand.

"Yes princess, it's beautiful." Santana says smiling even wider.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Brett says sitting next to her.

"I want another baby." Santana whispers.

"What?" Brett asks looking down at her.

"I want to give you a son." Santana says snuggling into him.

"Really?" Brett asks smiling.

"Yes, let's have another baby." Santana says.

"I'll give you as many kids as you want."


	21. Date Night

**okay just to clarify at this point in the story Sophia is five and the baby is one, Santana and Brett both where eighteen when Santana got pregnant and nineteen when when she gave birth. I hope this clears up any confusion people are having.**

"Thanks again for doing this. Normally we would have Tina or Quinn watch them, but they're both back in Lima." Santana says handing Lily over to Sue.

"No problem so long as I don't have raise them. Raising Brett was hard enough." Sue says bouncing Lily up and down.

"Hey," Brett says coming down. "I was a good kid."

"Oh sure, I still remember that time you ended up in the sewers." Sue laughs.

**Flashback**

"Mom! I'm going to San's!" Brett shouts pulling his shoes on.

"Okay Ken, just be back before six!" Sue shouts from the trophy room.

Brett runs out the door only stopping to pick up his skateboard. He had promised Santana that he would teach her. He didn't understand why she suddenly wanted to learn, but it was finally something he could teach her instead of the other way around.

Four hours later Sue gets up off of her track suit couch when she hears her doorbell ring.

"God damn it I'm coming!" Sue shouts throwing the door open on the fifth ring, she frowns when she sees Santana. "Santana what are you doing here?" she asks taking note that the twelve year old is starting to look like a good candidate for her Cheerios.

"Brett was supposed to come over, but he never came. Why won't you let him come over?" Santana all, but yells at Sue.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down chica." Sue says trying to process what the small Latina just said. "Brett never showed up at your house?" she asks glaring at the Latina even though she knows the girl would never lie about something to do with Brett that was serious.

"No, I'm scared," Santana sobs now getting that Brett's really lost and throws herself into Sue's arms.

Sue freezes not knowing what to do. Her husband had been the touchy feely one, not her. She patted the Latina's back like she had seen Brett do before.

"It's okay Santana, we'll find that silly boy. He probably just got side tracked when he saw a squirrel or something." Sue says directing Santana to her La Car. "Do your parents know that you came over?" she asks.

"No they're at work." Santana softly says.

Sue shakes her head, she's never been fond of the Lopez parents always leaving Santana alone.

"Well as soon as we find that boy, you're coming over for dinner." Sue says shocking Santana.

Santana had been convinced that Sue hated her. She her being so nice even with Brett missing is really confusing her.

"Okay," Santana shyly says not knowing what else she can say.

Sue hides a smile at how scared the girl is of her, it makes her feel good that she doesn't know that she actually likes her. All Sue wants is for Brett to be happy and this small fiery Latina does that so she actually likes her even if no one knows that.

"Hey, what's that?" Santana asks pointing at a bunch of people who were around a man hole.

"Oh god he didn't," Sue screeches the car to a halt and leaps out.

Santana confused as hell just follows.

"Brett Tristan Pierce! You get your ass up here now!" Sue shouts.

Not two seconds later Brett clambers out.

"Car now!" Sue shouts pointing at the car.

Brett scampers over to the car and Santana quickly follows hugging him when they reach the car.

"Brett what the hell," Santana harshly whispers slapping his arm then kissing his cheek and snuggling into his side. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, but I had to save a cat." Brett says looping his arms around her.

"I'm sleeping over." Santana says into his chest.

"Okay," Brett says even though it wasn't a question.

"Never do something like that again." Santana quietly says.

Sue turns around to head back to her car after yelling at the construction crew for leaving the man hole open. It's then that she sees her son cuddled up with Santana, her head on his chest. She shakes her head, one day they'll figure that they have feeling for each other, Sue thinks shaking her head.

**End Flashback**

"I was just trying to save a cat." Brett defends wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I remember," Santana whispers kissing right below his ear.

"Gross, I don't want to see any of that! Now go, I'm perfectly capable of watching the rugrats." Sue says ushering them out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett, you didn't." Santana gasps as Brett pulls up to a skate park.

"That's right babe, I'm finally going to teach you how to skateboard." Brett says smiling helping Santana out of his truck.

"Do you even remember how to?" Santana asks snuggling into his side as he takes out his board.

"Yes, I do." Brett whispers kissing her lightly.

"So you're going to show up everyone else?" Santana innocently asks as the reach the edge of the ramp into the bowl.

"For you, of course." Brett says kissing her before jumping in.

Santana smiles as she watches Brett tarring it up. She can tell he's doing really well by the fact that everyone else has cleared the track for him and watching him.

"Way to go hot stuff!" some red head shouts.

"Why don't you come over here sexy." another girl shouts.

Brett glances over at Santana fully expecting her to be two seconds away from blowing up all over them, but she just appears to be perfectly calm. He finishes his run and stops right in front of her.

"That was so hot." Santana whispers pulling him into her.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"I did, now are you going to teach me how to work this thing." Santana says looking at the skateboard.

"Okay babe since you want to." Brett says laughing pulling her off to the side. "First, you need to get comfortable on the board." he instructs.

Santana slowly got on the board holding onto Brett's arm.

"You better not let me fall, these jeans are brand new." Santana threatens as Brett shows her how to stand.

"Babe I would never." Brett says as Santana figures out how to move.

"Oh god Brett!" Santana shouts smiling.

After an hour Santana could sort of skateboard on the flat surface and stop without falling which to her is a miracle.

"Next time we tackle actually going on the ramp." Brett says helping Santana into the truck.

"It's only been two hours," Santana pouts thinking that their date was over already.

"Yes and now we go to dinner." Brett says getting into the truck.

"So this is only part one." Santana says smiling.

Brett laughs taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Babe when have I ever not taken you to at least two places on a date?" Brett asks.

"Never," Santana whispers.

"That's right and I'm not about to start now." Brett says smirking.

Santana snuggles as close to him as she can while he drives. She suspects that they will be heading to her favorite restaurant Breadsticks the San Diego branch. Little did she know that she actually was a part owner.

**Flashback**

"Mom, I need your help." Brett frantically says.

"For god sakes Brett it's two in the god damn morning. What could you possible want at this god forsaken hour." Sue shouts in the phone pissed that her son had woken her from her amazing dream of winning a tenth straight national championship.

"I need you to help me set up a restaurant." Brett says.

"What?" Sue shouts.

"San misses Breadsticks, so I thought I'd open one here for her." Brett says hoping his mom will agree.

"Fine, but she can never find out that I helped in any way with this."

**End Flashback**

"Brett," Santana says smiling bashfully.

"Yes, baby, only the best for you." Brett says.

"Oh my, did you rent the whole restaurant?" Santana asks as the walk in.

"Well, actually I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Ma'am, it's good to see you again." the waiter says.

Santana blushes as they are seated at a very romantic table.

"Brett, you didn't have to do this." Santana says smiling at him like he's the best thing ever.

"Just think of this as a belated birthday present." Brett says taking her hands in his.

"Babe, you already gave me the best present by coming home alive and out of the Air Force." Santana says.

"San, we can't not celebrate you turning twenty-four even if it's four months overdue." Brett sweetly says.

"You're the best,"

"I think you'll like me even more when I give you your present." Brett says smiling.

Santana looks up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. This is what she loves most about him, his constant ability to surprise her.

"What is it?" Santana whispers.

"Look around," Brett says smiling as Santana looks around. "We own half of it."

"Brett," Santana gasps whipping away tears.

"We own half and my mom owns the other half. I know-" Brett's cut off by Santana slamming their lips together.

"This is the best thing you could have gotten me." Santana whispers as Brett pulls her into his lap. "How long have we owned this?"

"A year and a half."

"You built this for me?"

"Yep, I knew how much you missed Breadsticks."

"Why didn't-" Brett cut her off.

"I wanted to make sure it would be successful."

"Best Birthday present ever and best husband ever."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

Santana snuggles into Brett's side as another blast thunders through the theater. For some reason that she now can't remember why she had convinced Brett that they should see Saw X. Worst mistake of her life. She knew that she wouldn't be able to be alone at night for at least a week after this. Her only comfort was Brett's strong arms wrapped around her.

"We can leave if it's too scary." Brett whispers pulling her into his lap so she can hid her head.

"No," Santana muffly says from the crook of his neck.

"Babe, you haven't been watching since the first ten minutes." Brett says rubbing her back.

"But you like these movies and I just want to do something that you want to do." Santana whispers, hiding her face again.

"Sweetie, I'm more than happy to do what you want to. That's what makes me happy." Brett whispers.

Another loud sound echoes throughout the theater and Santana curls even more into him. So Brett decides that enough is enough and picks her up carrying her out of the theater.

"Sorry," Santana whispers nuzzling into his neck.

"It's oka-" Brett froze when he saw the last people he ever wanted to see.

"Brett!" Maria shouts walking fast towards him followed closely by Erica and Grace.

"Maria, Erica, Grace." Brett coldly says.

"I'm glad you're okay Brett. We heard about how your surveillance saved hundreds." Grace says smiling at him.

Brett closes his eyes taking a deep breath to forget all about it. How him almost dying actually saved so many.

"I have to say I was wrong about you and I'm sorry." Erica says looking at Santana.

Both Santana and Brett are really confused about what's going on.

"I'm sure that you're both not sure-"

"We've got to go," Santana shouts dragging Brett away as he had put her down a few seconds before.


	22. Guy's Day

"Thanks for coming with me." Sam says as he and Brett pull into the shooting range parking lot.

"No man, thank you Santana has been freaking out for the last two days. I needed to get out of there for a few hours." Brett says getting out of Sam's truck.

"Why is she freaking out?" Sam asks.

**Flashback**

"What do they want? Fuck! He has the girls!" Santana shouts running to Brett's truck.

"San, calm down. What are you talking about?" Brett says pulling her into his chest.

"My dad! He sent them-"

Brett cuts Santana off by kissing her.

"I love how protective you are, but I highly doubt your dad could get pass my mom." Brett calmly says. "Just relax, they probably just read about what happened in the newspaper and finally realize that I can take care of you."

"But-" Santana sobs.

"Won't go anywhere near our girls unless you want them to." Brett says finally having her calm down enough to sit down.

"Is it weird that I still want a relationship with my mom and sisters?" Santana quietly asks.

"No babe, I know that you've always been close with your mom. I think it would be good." Brett says.

"I love you,"

**End Flashback**

"Then…..well….you know." Brett says blushing.

"Wow," Sam says staring at him.

"Yeah I know right." Brett says as they walk in.

"So she's actually going to have a relationship with her mom?" Sam asks as they check in.

"I think so, though it's going to take some time for her to really reconnect. She's still hurt about being kicked out and abandoned." Brett says.

"I can't imagine what that must have been like." Sam says shaking his head.

"That and she was pregnant with Sophia at the time. I was beyond pissed and ready to go give Mrs. Lopez a piece of my mind as I had already beat up Mr. Lopez." Brett says taking aim and firing off a round.

"Damn, why didn't you?" Sam asks also firing a round.

"She didn't want me to." Brett says shrugging.

They both reload and take aim again.

"But….." Sam trails off as he watches Brett hit the kill shot every time in the exact same place.

"I do what my wife wants it makes life a whole lot easier. You should take note of that." Brett says smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" Sam coyly smiles.

"I mean that when you decide to settle down with Quinn which you might want to get on as I know she really wants to start a family soon." Brett says as they inspect their shots.

"Damn you really are a good shot." Sam says looking at how close together all his shots are.

"Don't avoid the question Sam, I told you about Santana now you owe me." Brett says smirking at how good his shots are.

"I don't know…." Sam trails off as two women from a unit they were stationed with come up.

"Hey Brett, Sam," Claire says smiling at Sam.

"So Brett, how's your wife?" Jess asks as Claire drags Sam off.

"She's good, happy that I'm alive and home." Brett says picking up his gun. "How's your wife?"

"Also glad to have me home." Jess says laughing. "We're expecting our first child in a few months."

"Congratulations, kids are great once they sleep through the night." Brett says and Jess looks shocked.

"What?"

"Don't look so shocked Jess once they get to Sophia's age they're really fun." Brett laughs.

"Don't you have a baby at home Mr. Jokester?" Jess asks.

"Yes, but she's well behaved." Brett says.

"Well when you come back to work we can swap stories." Jess says glad to be back.

"Wait, you haven't heard?" Brett asks as he puts his gun down after firing three shots.

"No?"

"I was honorable discharged." Brett says right before they both heard a fuck up and slap.

"Um….I guess I'd better go see if she's okay." Jess says before taking off after Claire.

"Sam?" Brett questions looking over at him.

"I was sleeping with her a year ago before meeting Quinn." Sam finally says.

"Oh,"

Brett's kind of shocked that Sam was sleeping with someone and didn't tell him.

"Why is she pissed?" Brett asks.

"She wants to continue our "relationship"" Sam says still staring straight ahead.

"And you said…." Brett trails off.

"That I'm happily with another woman and then she slapped me." Sam says as they turn in the guns, they've been shooting for two hours already.

"So when are you going to propose." Brett jokingly says.

He doesn't notice that Sam has frozen in step. He just keeps walking towards the car until he finally notices that Sam isn't following him.

"Sam?" Brett asks.

Sam pulls out a black velvet box and opens it.

"You're going to propose to Quinn." Brett happily says.

"Yeah, but not for a while we've only been together together for a few months I don't want to scare her away." Sam confesses.

"I honestly don't think you could, I've never seen Quinn so in love before." Brett tells him.

"You think she'd say yes?" Sam asks looking at him hopeful.

"I think you're chances are great." Brett says smiling. "You really need to do it soon so I can have another buddy aside from Mike and Blaine. They're great don't get me wrong, but they're not like us."

"Well if everything goes as planned we'll be married within a year." Sam says starting to plan everything out in his head. "And she'll be pregnant in two." he states proudly.

Brett smiles as he thinks of getting San pregnant again. They hadn't told anyone about their plan to have another baby, but he figured he could tell Sam.

"On news of pregnancy-"

"You fucking got your wife pregnant again." Brett cuts him off.

"No not yet, but we're actually trying." Brett says a soft smile on his face.

"Don't you two have better luck when you don't try." Sam jokes as they both get in the car.

"Shut up," Brett laughs.

"Well its true isn't."

"Just cause San got pregnant twice when we weren't planning to doesn't mean she won't when we do." Brett reasons.

"Whatever man I never thought there'd be a day where we were both in stable good relationships." Sam says glancing over at Brett.

Brett looks down at his hands remembering how distant he and Santana had been after they moved to San Diego.

**Flashback**

"Do we have to live on base?" Santana asks carrying Sophia in.

"For now at least. We don't have time to go house shopping yet." Brett tries to explain.

"Brett, you know that I only agreed to move if we could get a house." Santana says turning away from her husband.

"And we will baby, just not now." Brett says trying to put his arms around her, but she shook him off.

"I think you should sleep on the couch." Santana says walking away.

Over the next three week hey argued over buying a house everyday Brett slept on the couch and the only interaction he had with his wife is when they'd both be putting Sophia to bed or giving her a bath.

"She's just so pissed about the house." Brett tells his training partner Amanda.

"It's her loss," Amanda flirty says.

"Yeah what's even worse is I can hardly function without her." Brett says.

"Maybe I can help." Amanda flirts putting her hand on his thigh.

"Get you're hand off my husband!" Santana growls as she walks up and sits on Brett's lap.

"What-" Brett is cut off by Santana kissing him hard.

"If I would have known what you had planned I never would have kicked you out of bed.

**End Flashback**

Brett smiles as he remembers how he made her scream his name for hours after that. He thanks god that his mom had known where he was going to be transferred to and started the process of building them Santana's dream house.

"Well here you go." Sam says pulling into Brett's driveway.

"See you at Tina and Mike's." Brett says.

**Hello everyone thanks for the reviews. I only have a few chapters left I think around six. These two chapters I had difficultly writing as I've been sick and uninspired so please bare with me as I reach some story lines I feel really inspired by.**


	23. And Baby Makes Seven?

**Thanks for all your reviews last chapter. **

**I just want to say for what feels like the hundredth time that I still don't like writing sex scenes at all, but as normal I write them cause many of you want some sexy times. **

"God San, I need you now." Brett gasps as she rubs her ass back into his crotch.

"You're always so horny in the morning." Santana grunts as Brett flips them over.

"Babe, I get horny just looking at you." Brett says pulling Santana down for a kiss. "Plus I'm not the only one who's always horny in the morning."

"Not my fault you're so sexy." Santana whispers grabbing his dick.

Brett groans as he stops himself from bucking up.

"You're naked?" Santana asks loving how much easier this has made her job.

"So are you." Brett groans.

Looking down into her husband loving eyes, Santana wishes that both their daughters find men like him. Men who will do anything and everything for them just like Brett.

"I love you so much." Santana says kissing him.

"I'd love you even more if you would ride me." Brett groans his erection becoming painfully hard.

"Baby, I need you." Brett begs trying to pull her down onto him.

"No," Santana orders slapping his hands away.

"But….." Brett trails off his eyes rolling in the back of his head as Santana grabs his dick.

"I'll do what I want, when I want." Santana whispers in his ear.

Brett shutters, moaning as Santana finally slowly lowers herself onto him. When she finally bottoms out on him, she pulls his head up into a searing kiss.

"I've missed you so much." Santana says as she slowly lifts up.

"Babe, I was just pounding into you not even eight hours ago." Brett moans as Santana slides back down.

"Yeah well that's eight hours to long. I wish you could be inside of me all the time." Santana says smirking as Brett stares at his dick moving in and out of her.

"God I swear you're worse than a horny teenage boy." Brett moans.

"You love me," Santana says moaning as Brett starts groping her boobs.

"Especially when you're fucking me like this." Brett moans moving his hands to her waist. "Faster San,"

"Oh god Brett right there." Santana moans as Brett starts thrusting up into her.

Brett feels Santana start to slow down basically bouncing up and down on his dick so he speeds up his thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Santana chants every time he thrusts up.

All the sudden her hands fly to her mouth and she runs to the bathroom.

"Fuck," Brett whispers as the bathroom door slams shut.

He grunts as he finishes himself off.

"San are you okay?" Brett shouts as he comes all over his stomach.

Hearing nothing from his wife he gets a little worried. Pulling on a pair of boxers he gets up and heads to the bathroom door.

"Come on San, open up." Brett says pounding on the door.

When no answer comes, he tries to open the door, but it's locked. It's then that he hears hacking and his worry level goes up tenfold.

"San, please baby open the door before I break it down." Brett says resting his forehead on the door.

He hears more hacking then a soft murmur of I'm okay and even more hacking. He's about to break the door down when she unlocks it and opens it.

"I don't feel so hot." Santana whispers falling into his arms.

"Shh, I'll take care of you." Brett whispers carrying her back to bed and tucking her in. "I'm going to go make Sophia breakfast and feed Lily do you want anything?" he asks.

"Some juice and eggs?" Santana asks snuggling into the bed.

"One cup of apple juice and an egg and spinach omelet coming right up." Brett says running out of the room.

Santana sighs closing her eyes. She feels like shit and hopes to god that she's not actually sick as she has a huge test in her family law class. Turning over she inhales the sweet scent of Brett's colon only to jump up and rush to the bathroom.

"Fuck," Santana whispers after she finishes throwing up.

Rummaging through the cabinet she finally finds what she was looking for her.

"I can't already be pregnant again, can I?" Santana questions out loud.

Twenty minutes later Santana sat in bed under the covers with Sophia in between her and Brett and Lily in his lap.

"Mommy feels better?" Sophia asks.

"Yes princess, I feel much better." Santana says bopping her on the nose.

"Goods," Sophia says snuggling into her mom.

"Ducky, do you remember what I told you?" Brett asks smirking at Santana as she gives him a what the fuck look.

"Yesth!" Sophia shouts jumping up and running out.

"Brett, what in gods name did you promise her now?" Santana asks hoping against hope that they won't end up with a cat she still has nightmares about Lord Tubbington.

"My mom's stopping by in twenty to pick up the kids." Brett says smiling.

"She'd better not have any business plans that she's using our kids for." Santana says curling into Brett's side.

Brett shakes his head and kisses her cheek.

"I'm sure that even if she does, she won't let anything happen to them." Brett reassures her.

"I know," Santana quietly says holding up the pregnancy test that she had hidden next to her.

"Babe what is-" the words die in his mouth when he sees what she's holding.

"We're going to have another baby." Santana says smiling.

Brett's smile grows as he registers what she's saying.

"We're going to have a baby." Brett says putting his hand on her stomach.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello," a nurse says as she walks them into the back.

"Um hi," Santana says confused until she sees the nurse ogling her husband.

Of course Brett doesn't notice all this is their twelve week appointment and after this he not only gets to know what the gender is, but they also will be telling everyone. This is his favorite day of the pregnancy aside from when the baby is actually born.

"The doctor will be in shortly." the nurse says leaving, but not before winking at Brett.

"San,"

"Yes B,"

"Do you really think it's a boy?" Brett asks looking hopeful at her.

"I sure hope it is," Santana says half to herself.

No matter what he says, she is defiantly going on birth control after this baby is born. They need at least three if not five years before they have anymore. In reality she just doesn't want to change diapers for a while cause boy do they stink.

"How do you think Sophia will take it when we tell her?" Brett asks pulling Santana onto his lap.

"Better than last time." Santana says shuttering.

**Flashback**

"San are you sure we should tell her now?" Brett asks ducking to avoid getting hit in the head by Sam as he walks by.

"Baby you said you're going to be out of range for whose knows how long." Santana says knowing that if they don't do it now they won't likely tell her until she starts to show.

"I know, it's just what if she doesn't want a sibling?" Brett asks shoving a guy off of his bunk. "Knock it off guys I'm trying to have a serious conversation with my wife." he yells behind his back.

"She's coming down now." Santana says as she leaves the computer to go get their daughter.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouts.

"Ducky," Brett says smiling.

"Sophia sit down," Santana says taking a seat and giving Brett the we are going to do this now look.

"Whens you coming home?" Sophia asks.

"Hopefully soon ducky, but your mom and me have something we want to tell you." Brett says looking at Santana.

"New bike?" Sophia says smiling.

"No Sophia, we already talked about this." Santana says eyeing Brett to tell him no.

"Ducky…um…..well you're going to be a big sister." Brett says hoping that she isn't like Santana when it comes to things like this.

"What?" Sophia asks not understanding.

"I'm pregnant with a baby." Santana tries to explain.

"NO!" Sophia shouts. "NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Sophia starts flailing her limbs and screaming at the top of her lungs.

**End Flashback**

"Anything would be better than the four days of hell that followed telling her." Santana says wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm here to help however you need me to." Brett says kissing her.

"I know, it's just sort of weird still. I still think that you'll get a call telling you that they want you back." Santana confesses.

It's been her greatest fear that he'll be called back. Even though she knows that he can't be called back it still scares her.

"Baby, I'm never going to leave you or the kids again." Brett says rubbing her quite large baby bump.

"I know that, but are you sure that ready to deal with it all?" Santana asks.

"More then ready." Brett whispers just as the doctor comes in.

"Back again Mrs. Pierce…" the doctor trails off when she sees Brett.

"Hello Judy, did you have a good vacation?" Santana asks sitting up in Brett's lap.

"Yeah, I take that this is your mysterious husband?" Judy asks.

"Judy this is Brett my lover and Brett this is Judy my OBGYN." Santana says snuggling into Brett.

"Well Brett it's nice to finally meet the man this one goes on and on about." Judy says smiling at him.

"Likewise,"

As she sat down to talk about everything including any additional risks with what happened with Lily, Brett smiles thinking he really likes this woman. He just wishes she hadn't taken a year off right when apparently they needed her most though he knew it wasn't her fault.

"I wish I would have been there." Judy says to Santana as the two women talk about how the pregnancy has been this far.

"Don't worry about it." Santana says. "Oh I wanted to ask you about getting something to help with my morning sickness."

"I think we can get something to help." Judy says as Santana gets up on the table.

Judy runs several tests before bringing out the ultra sound machine Brett gets up to stand next to Santana excited to see what they are having.

"Well I have some good news." Judy says looking over at the young couple. "You're having a boy-"

Judy gets cut off by a bear hug that Brett pulls her into before kissing Santana.

"I'm not done yet." Judy says getting out of Brett's grip. "You're also having two girls."

"What?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000**

Santana was still in shock as they drove to Tina's house to pick up Sophia and Lily. They were having triplets. She still couldn't wrap her brain around it though it did explain why she was already showing. The last few weeks she had taken to wearing Brett's shirts to hide the bump until they decided to tell everyone.

"Baby?" Brett asks as they pull up.

"Triplets, Brett we're having three." Santana gasps nuzzling into him.

"San we can do this." Brett softly says.

"I'm just worried how are we going to handle five kids." Santana confesses.

"Just like we handle everything else, perfectly." Brett says getting out before kissing his wife who was staying in the car.

Brett knocks on the door only to have Sophia run into his legs as Tina opens the door.

"Thanks again Tina." Brett says taking Lily out of her arms.

"No problem, but I expect a car tune up in the next week." Tina laughs.

"Of course," Brett says hugging Tina before heading to the car.

Brett caught the last of whatever Sophia was telling Santana.

"Thens wes went swimming. Can wes gets a pool?" Sophia asks giving them both puppy dog eyes.

"We'll think about it." Santana says before her husband agrees to build a swimming pool.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Sophia sat at the kitchen table wondering what she did wrong and how her parents found out. After putting Lily to bed she had been summoned here by her mom. Racking her brain she honestly couldn't think of what she did.

"Sophia we have something to tell you." Brett says standing next to his wife looking down at his daughter.

"I's didn't dos it!" Sophia shouts without thinking.

"Do what?" Santana asks grasping her husband's hand.

"What's I in troubles for." Sophia softly says looking down.

"You're not in trouble princess." Santana says kneeling down.

"Yeah ducky we just have some news for you." Brett says also kneeling down.

"Whats it?" Sophia asks not happy that she's not in trouble.

"Well….." Brett looks over at his wife.

"We're going to have another baby." Santana starts wanting to see how she'll react.

"Another baby?" Sophia asks frowning.

"Yes ducky, mommy's belly has actually three babies in it." Brett says.

"Three more?" Sophia asks a smile forming on her face.

"Yes," both parents say gulping.

"Okay,"

Sophia has a huge smile on her face as she launches herself into Brett.

"I'll bes the bests big sissy ever." Sophia happily says wiggling out of Brett's arms to put her head on Santana's stomach.

Santana smiles at Brett as Sophia tells the babies a story.


	24. Telling Friends

**I'm not so sure about this chapter I almost cut it out, but then just decided what the hell I'll keep it in. **

"How is it that I have two little kids and still got here on time." Santana lectures as Quinn finally arrives twenty minutes late.

"Please Santana you only arrived five minutes before." Kurt points out and has to duck as a jug of soda is thrown at his head.

"San!" Brett sternly says nodding at Sophia who is intently watching her mom.

"Sorry,"

Everyone started making whipping noises until Brett glares at them.

"Unless you want me to let her loose then I'd shut up all of you" Brett says smiling as he picks up his wife and carries her over to the swing.

Mike laughs knowing that Brett only threatened them so Santana couldn't give him the cold shoulder. The rest of them joined in the laughter shortly after realizing that Brett wasn't serious.

"Blaine, stop hogging the baby." Rachel says holding her arms out of Lily.

"He won't let her go." Kurt says laughing. "He wants a baby really badly."

"Finn wants a baby too." Rachel says just as Quinn comes up.

"Blaine are you not sharing Lily again?" Quinn asks.

"She's just so cute." Blaine defends.

"She is isn't she." Tina adds coming over as well. "The men are trying to figure out how to grill the fish."

"Not Brett he's with Santana." Blaine points out.

They all watch as Brett massages Santana feet and then jumping up to get her something to drink.

"You know Mike is a great husband and father, but sometimes I wish that he would massage my feet without me asking and get me whatever I wanted." Tina says as they watch Brett make sure Santana has everything she could want or need before going to back massaging her feet.

"It's not any other man's fault that Brett is just that much in love with Santana and thus whipped as hell." Quinn says.

"Yeah, I know that I'd be lucky if I found someone to love me half as much as those two." Kurt says smiling at Blaine.

"They do love each other way more than your average couple." Rachel says as she finally gets to hold Lily.

"Yeah remember what happened at that football game against West View?" Tina says shuttering.

"Oh god, I remember how ugly that got." Blaine says also shuttering.

**Flashback**

"Love you babe," Santana says grabbing Brett by his jersey and pulling into a searing kiss. "Now go out there and slaughter West View will you." she says pushing him away.

"I love you too." Brett says blowing her a kiss.

Santana cheers extra loud when they announce Brett's name as the offense takes the field. Brett throws a huge grin her way before focusing on the game. The first drive Brett moves them down the field and Brett runs in for a touchdown from the two yard line.

"Way to go baby!" Santana shouts as Brett jogs to the bench.

It was almost half time and McKinley was about to score again when Brett noticed that the West View quarterback was flirting with his girlfriend.

"Brett!" Mike shouts as Brett takes off.

A thud was heard around the field as Brett tackled the boy who was flirting with Santana and had had her trapped against the fence.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Girlfriend." Brett growls as five guys pull him off of the other guy.

Brett soon shakes them off and Santana runs into his arms.

"Brett you're going to get in trouble." Santana whispers hugging him tightly.

"You're worth it," Brett says kissing her head.

**End Flashback**

"Didn't he break the guy's nose?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah and we lost the next five games cause he was suspended." Quinn says shaking her head.

"He really is crazy about her." Rachel says smiling as she plays peak-a-boo with Lily who Kurt is now holding.

"All of us are in love with our significant others, it's just that they are soul mates." Quinn says smiling over at the couple. "Their love gives me hope that one day I'll find love that hopefully is at least half as good as theirs."

"Aunt Quinn! Comes in kitchen!" Sophia shouts coming out to try and pull her in.

It's then that they notice Mike, Sam, Finn, Brett and Santana where no longer outside with them.

"How did they sneak in?" Kurt wonders looking at Blaine.

"They better have not ruined my steaks, his damn child is a fucking carnivore." Tina grumbles heading inside.

Once they arrive in the kitchen Sophia leads everyone to the living room, but Santana stops Quinn.

"Hold on I need to ask you something." Santana says as Brett puts his arm around her.

"What?" Quinn asks making a mental note of how much more clingy Santana is and attentive Brett is being.

"You know what I can't seem to remember now oh well." Santana says as Brett taps her back.

"I swear you two are two of the-"

Quinn doesn't finish her sentence as Brett drags her into the living room. She gasps when she sees Sam standing there with romantic music playing as everyone smiles at her.

"Sam," Quinn gasps.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray you are the single most beautiful, kind woman I've ever met. I know we've barely been dating a year, but I've known since our first date that I wanted to marry so, Quinn will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Sam asks.

"Yes," Quinn cries jumping on him knocking them both over.

"Yay, I's gets to be in wedding!" Sophia shouts jumping on Quinn just as Sam helps her up.

"Yes you do, you get to be a flower girl." Quinn says happily as Sam gets pulled away by all the guys to congratulate him, but Kurt who along with Rachel has already started planning the wedding.

Quinn follows Santana as she makes her way into the kitchen.

"You knew didn't you?" Quinn asks leaning on the counter as Santana gets some water.

"Of course I knew. Do you really think Brett could keep something like that from me?" Santana asks feigning being hurt.

"He knew too," Quinn says a little shocked.

"Quinn, this is Brett and Sam we're talking about, brothers from another mother." Santana laughs.

Quinn laughs for a few minutes before getting serious.

"I think I finally understand why you were so excited after Brett proposed." Quinn whispers leading Santana out to the swing set.

"You really love him don't you." Santana says softly sitting on the swing as Mike comes running out to the grill muttering something.

"I do," is all Quinn says as they watch Mike battle with the grill.

"Michael Xan Chang! You better have not burned my steak again!" Tina shouts from the kitchen pissed that he already ruined one set today.

Both woman laugh as Mike nearly drops said steak,

"Are you that scared of Santana?" Sam asks as they stand by the back gate knocking back a beer while watching their women.

"When she's pregnant heck yes." Brett says eyeing his wife. "Trust me pregnancy hormones and wedding fever are the two scariest things ever. They will withhold sex so just allow her to do what she wants." he advises.

Brett then suddenly gets up and rushes over to his wife.

"Here San," Brett says helping her up.

"I'm not helpless yet," Santana says glaring at him.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you four." Brett whispers picking her up.

"Brett," Santana giggles wrapping her arms around his neck.

Quinn narrowed her eyes as she watched her friends. She had been noticing all day that Brett was paying even more attention to Santana than normal. It confused her, she knew that Brett would normally get his wife whatever she wanted, but what he had been doing today is beyond normal.

"What is up with them?" Sam asks sitting next to his fiancée.

He smiles at the thought that she was now his fiancée and not his girlfriend anymore. It made him so happy that one day he could have what his best friend had.

"I don't know," Quinn whispers snuggling into his side.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Everyone shut up!" Kurt shouts as they all sit around the fire pit eating.

"Yeah shut up cause the party is here!" Mercedes shouts walking in.

"Bitch!" Kurt shouts.

Everyone gets up to hug her.

"I thought you were in New York with Artie." Santana says snuggled into Brett's side.

"I was, but I didn't want to miss this little glee reunion." Mercedes says grabbing Mike's plate and starting to eat his steak.

"Well back to what I was going to say, congratulations Quinn and Sam for getting engaged I'm sure your wedding will be as lovely as Blaine and mine was." Kurt is cut off by Mercedes jumping up.

"Bitch! No one bothered to tell me that those two are going to get hitched." Mercedes shouts.

"Brett I'm tired, horny and sore." Santana whines in her husband's ear.

"Would you like to leave?" Brett asks ignoring the fighting which had started around them.

"Yeah, but I want to tell them first." Santana yawns.

Brett stands up and clangs two glasses together.

"Hey we have an announcement!" Santana shouts standing up as well.

That shut up everyone up as they all sat back down.

"Well?" Quinn asks having an idea of what they're announcement is.

"We're pregnant…." Brett starts.

"With triplets." Santana finishes.

It takes several minutes before it sinks in.

"Oh my," Tina gasps as the women plus Kurt surround Santana.

"Dude," Sam gasps slapping Brett on the back.

Forty minutes and a hundred congratulations later Brett and Santana finally get back inside picking a sleeping Sophia and Lily up and taking them to the car.

"San,"

"I'm not going to hurt the babies by picking Lily up." Santana says as Brett tries to take her too.

"I just worry," Brett says as they head upstairs.

"You don't have to."

Santana sighs as Brett finally gets his way. Sometimes his overprotectiveness annoys her as he won't let her do anything. She knows that she can carry Lily without hurting herself or the babies.

"San, if anything were to ever happen to you I don't think I could survive." Brett whispers as they get in bed.


	25. Not Meanies

Brett woke up with black wavy hair in his face and his wife half on top of him. He brushed hair out of her face and lightly kissed her nose.

"Mmm B," Santana groans flipping over and pulling Brett's arm over her baby bump.

"I love when you're pregnant." Brett whispers rubbing circles on her belly.

"You just like that I want you even more than normal." Santana counters snuggling farther back into him.

"That may play a part, but really it's mostly because you glow when you're pregnant." Brett says kissing her neck.

Santana flips over to face him and softly kisses him.

"Go take care of that." Santana says motioning to Brett's morning wood.

"What? You don't want-"

Santana pushes Brett off the bed before he can finish. Huffing he pulls off his boxers as he heads to the bathroom.

"God, why do I always want you." Santana whispers to herself.

"Cause I always turn you on!" Brett shouts smirking.

"Shut up!"  
Santana smirks as she gets up and heads towards the shower. Stripping her clothes off, she silently slides in behind her husband. Wrapping her arms around him she kisses his shoulder blades which is the highest point she can reach.

"I thought you were going to go make breakfast for Sophia." Brett says turning around and kissing her on the lips.

"I was then I thought hey I'd rather shower with you." Santana says taking his hands and putting them on her baby bump.

"Well we'd better hurry up before Lily wakes up and Sophia decides to come in to tell us Lily's up." Brett says picking her up as Santana wraps her legs around his waist and starts kissing his neck.

"Let's not," Santana moans.

"Baby,"

A half hour later they finally get out of the shower and dressed.

"Babe," Brett moans as Santana cups his junk.

"What it makes me feel good that no matter what I always turn you on." Santana innocently says pouting.

"Yes, but if you don't stop we're going to have to take yet another shower." Brett moans lightly pushing her away.

Before Santana can try again Sophia comes running in with the phone holding it up for her mom.

"Someones on the phones." Sophia says smiling, proud of herself for answering.

"Thanks baby," Santana whispers taking the phone and kissing her before Brett ushers her out to go make breakfast.

'Hello,'

'Mija, was that Sophia?' Maria asks.

'Mom?' Santana frowns wondering why her mom is calling.

'I know that we agreed to go slowly, but I was hoping that maybe we can meet somewhere and talk.' Maria says hopefully.

'I don't know,'

Brett sticks his head in to see if Santana wants breakfast.

'Hold on mom,'

"It's my mom," is all Santana says and Brett nods understanding that she needs to deal with this herself.

'Listen Santana, I know that I hurt you and saying sorry won't mend what I broke, but I would like to start to mend our relationship.' Maria says honestly.

'I'd like that very much. How about you come over?' Santana suggests after weighing all her options and deciding that she felt safest here.

'That works for me. Would you mind if I brought your sister?' Maria asks hopefully.

'I guess,'

'Don't worry mija, they just want to get to know their little sister again.' Maria reassures her daughter.

'Come over tomorrow, neither Brett or myself have any plans.'

'Okay mija see you tomorrow.'

Santana hangs up the phone and stares straight ahead. She couldn't believe she just agreed to have her mom and sisters over. She still wasn't sure if she could really trust them, but she was willing to try.

"San," Brett softly says coming in with Lily.

"They're coming over tomorrow." Santana weakly says.

"Okay," Brett says helping her off the ground and handing her Lily.

He knew that his wife needs to just hold their daughter close to calm down. While he was also worried about seeing his mother-in-law along with his sisters-in-laws, it gave him a bit of peace that Mario wouldn't be coming. He did wonder if his brothers-in-laws would also be coming.

"How about we spend the day watching movies?" Brett suggests.

"Sure," Santana says smiling at him. "Do you remember when my parents showed up to graduation?" she asks as they settle in bed with both Sophia and Lily already engrossed in Cars.

"You mean when my mom went ape shit on them?" Brett asks smiling at the memory.

**Flashback**

"I don't give a hoot who the fuck you are I'm here to see my daughter!" Mario shouts as Sue blocks him from entering the choir room.

"Well you should as I'm her Cheer coach and supreme ruler of this school." Sue growls starting to understand why Brett hates this guy so much.

"Listen lady I just need to speak to my daughter, Santana." Mario huffs also getting annoyed.

Santana herself is hiding behind her fiancée Brett. All she wants is for her dad to leave her alone.

"Well Mr. Lopez I don't think she wants to see you." Sue snarls.

Normally by now whoever was going against Sue would have given up, but not Mario Lopez.

"Please, I just want to tell her how….." the words die on Maria's tongue when she sees her husband's face.

"I'll give you until the count of three to leave or I'm making you." Sue growls.

Mario doesn't move and Sue finally loses it. She takes one of the horns and stuffs it on Mario's head before tying him up and ordering the football team to chuck him in a dumpster.

"You can-" Maria started, but Sue glares at her and she leaves.

Santana watches dejected as her mother leaves her for a second time without trying to fight for her.

"Come on San," Brett says pulling her into him.

"Why won't she fight for me?" Santana whispers into his chest.

**End Flashback**

"Babe, I don't think she knew how to fight for you." Brett whispers knowing that all these memories are dragging up horrible feelings for his wife.

"She still could have tried." Santana softly says curling even more into him.

Brett gently kisses her forehead not knowing what to do or say to make her feel better. He feels completely lost without knowing what to do. He's never not known how to make her feel better.

"Brett, why do you think she wants back in my life now?" Santana softly asks.

"Maybe she finally got knocked on the head when she saw Sophia that day at Disneyland and then hearing about me finally made her act." Brett says kissing her. "I don't think she ever stopped loving and caring about you, but she was scared to lose your father and sisters."

Santana nods her head, closing her eyes as she allows herself to relax back into her husband. She still wasn't sure if she wants her mom back into her life and kids' lives, but was willing to see for now. If there was anything that she is sure of its Brett wouldn't let anything bad happen to them. This is what calms her down the most.

"You'll keep them from hurting us." Santana softly says.

"Don't worry baby, I'll never let anyone hurt my girls." Bret strongly says.

He pulls all three of them even more into him not willing to let anything bad happen to them, even though there's absolutely no danger.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

For the eighth time in the last ten minutes Santana changes her clothes trying to find something or anything for her to wear. She's way more nervous than she's showing. If she's completely honest with herself the thing she's most nervous about is letting down her mom.

"Mommy, daddy says tos comes down." Sophia says pulling on Santana's leg.

"Which is better baby?" Santana asks holding up a plain black tank and a red dressy shirt.

"That's one," Sophia says pointing at the tank.

"Thanks princess." Santana says putting the tank on before allowing her daughter to yank her downstairs.

"Relax," Brett whispers in her ear as she kisses her cheek.

"I brought her now ice cream." Sophia demands stomping her foot.

"Okay ducky, don't blow a gasket." Brett chuckles looking over at his wife.

"What?" Santana sheepishly asks as she feeds Lily.

"She's exactly like you." Brett laughs kissing both Lily and Santana's heads.

"Shut up,"

Brett is about to follow Sophia when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it San, you go give Sophia her ice cream." Brett says.

He knows that his wife will need a few extra seconds before seeing her mom and sisters. When he reaches the door, he stops to take a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello Brett," Maria says a little hesitantly.

"Maria, Erika, Grace," Brett says ushering them in.

"Your home is very nice." Maria says as Brett closes the door.

"Thank you, please follow me." Brett calmly says leading them into the living room.

They all sit down and wait for Santana to come in. it was very awkward as they all just sit there.

"Um…..you've done well for yourself." Maria says trying to break the silence.

"We've done well for ourselves." Brett corrects staring them down.

"Oh, yes I guess you both have." Maria correct unsure what to do or say around her son-in-law.

Silence over came them until Sophia comes running in.

"Daddy!" Sophia shouts before stopping when she sees other people. "Mean people." she says hiding her head in her head in her dad's chest.

"It's okay ducky, they're not mean. That's your….." Brett trails off as Santana comes in with Lily.

"Abuela and aunts." Santana finishes sitting next to her husband.

"So they'res nots mean?" Sophia asks looking up at her mom.

"No sweetie, they're not." Santana says kissing her head.

Sophia jumps down and runs over to Maria leaping in her lap.

"Yous buy mes a puppys too?" Sophia asks giving Maria puppy dog eyes.

"Um…."

"No princess, Mr. Barks is enough for now." Santana says glaring at Brett who just shrugs.

"Thens you plays dolls." Sophia says jumping down and rushing upstairs.

Grace smiles as Sophia reminds her of a young Brett. She watches as her younger sister who she thinks might be pregnant again curls into Brett with their baby girl in between them. In her mind they are probably what an all American family looks like. A doting and caring husband, wonderfully beautiful wife, a cute little girl and baby and another on the way. She's always been so jealous of how easy her sister has always had it.

"So what do you three want?" Santana asks a little harshly.

"Mija, I just want to be part of your life again." Maria softly says.

"I miss you little sis," Grace says and Santana smiles at her.

"I owe you both a huge apology and I know that it's going to take some time, but I want to build a relationship with all four of you. We all want that." Erica says.

Brett smiles as Santana gets up and hands Maria Lily. He knows that this is what Santana has always wanted, her family to be apart of their kids lives.

"Mami, this is Lily she's a year and three months." Santana says smiling proudly as Maria kisses her head.

"Hello little one, I'm your abuela and we're going to have so much fun together." Maria whispers.

"Mami, stop hogging the baby." Grace says taking Lily from Maria.

"You'd think you'd have enough with your own kids." Erica jokes as Lily crawls back into Maria's lap.

"She's just like you, mija." Maria says looking up at Santana.

"No, she's way more like Brett, Sophia's like me." Santana says.

"Daddy I needs help!" Sophia shouts down.

Santana tries to get up, but Brett stops her.

"I'll put Lily down and set Sophia up with a movie." Brett says kissing her cheek before going and grabbing Lily.

All four women watch as Brett disappears upstairs.

Santana feels vulnerable and a little scared without Brett here to protect her in case things go wrong. Her hand lands on her baby bump as she looks over at her mother and sisters.

"I'm so glad you decided to let us come over." Grace says breaking the silence.

"Thank Brett he's the one that told me that I should give you all a second chance." Santana says still trying to decide if she can really trust them, well at least Erica and her mom she's always trusted Grace.

"Either way we're glad you did decide to give us a second chance." Maria adds getting up and sitting next to her daughter.

"I don't want to see dad." Santana says allowing her mom to pull her into a hug.

"Don't worry mija, I'm getting a divorce from him. I can't stand it anymore to have my family fractured and to never know my granddaughters. I just had to leave." Maria says and both Erica and Grace hug their mom.

"Oh mami,"

All four women hug each other close. They remain like that until Erica finally pulls away.

"Santana, we know that Brett was in the Air Force and flies planes, but what about you?" Erica asks wondering about her sister's life.

"I've been going to law school for the last four and a half years. I should finish by the end of this school year." Santana says proudly.

"That's amazing," Maria gasps hugging Santana even more to her.

"I always knew you'd find a way to have it all." Grace says extremely proud of her little sister.

Erica smiles at her little sister happy that she's going to school and actually doing something with her life. She knows that while Santana may have easily forgiven Grace as she had never done anything to her, but support her even after she got kicked out. Neither Grace nor Santana knew that she knew that Grace had sent Santana money every month for two years. Also her mom would be forgiven easily too as she's their mother, but not her. The other two may have never spoken up against their father, but she had spoken alongside him.

Seeing her sister and Brett now, how happy they are she feels horrible about how's she treated them. She's willing to do anything to make it up to them.

"I'm glad that you found a way to go to school." Erica says softly and Santana beams at her.

"Thanks,"

For the next hour they discussed everything that had happened in their lives over the last six years.

Brett had been sitting on the stairs not wanting to intrude on them as he knew this was something his wife had to do on her own.

"Daddy, I wants to play." Sophia says rubbing her eyes as she shuffles towards Brett.

"Are you sure you don't want to go see your mom, abuela and aunts?" Brett asks knowing that's probably what she wants more than playing.

"Yesth," Sophia says stretching her arms up.

Brett walks back into the living room right as they are talking about kids.

"So this is Edward and Althea." Erica says showing Santana a picture of her niece and nephew.

"How old are they now?" Santana asks.

"Seven and a half." Erica says proudly. "Jack wants another one, but I don't want to push anymore out so I told him if he wants another child he can push it out of himself."

They all laugh as it's such an Erica thing to say.

"What about you Grace don't you and Nick have three little ones?" Santana asks.

"Yes, we have Rusty who's three and the twins Katie and Paula who are two." Grace says pulling out a few pictures.

"We so have to get together with the kids, I want Sophia and Lily to know their cousins." Santana says which causes the other three to smile.

"We defiantly have to." Maria says happy that her family is back together.

"New friends?" Sophia asks as Brett walks in with Sophia in his arms.

"Yes baby," Santana says smiling as Sophia wiggles out of Brett's arms and climbs on Erica's lap.

"I's come overs ands plays?" Sophia asks smiling up at her aunt.

"If it's okay with your mom and dad you are more than welcome to come over." Erica says smiling down at her.

"Cools when babies come they comes toos." Sophia says still smiling.

"You're pregnant again?" Erica asks a little shocked/

"Yes, with triplets." Santana softly says scared Erica will yell at her.

"Congratulations," Erica says smiling over at her little sister.

"Wow," Grace says getting up and pulling Santana into a hug.

"Mami?" Santana asks.

"I'll be here for you like I should have six years ago." Maria says wiping tears away.

Brett kisses Santana's cheek and she snuggles into him watching her mom and sisters dote over Sophia.

"They'll be in our lives forever now baby." Brett whispers in her ear.


End file.
